Amethyst Ice
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: We all know that Sanderson is evil…but just how evil is he when nobody notices him in the first place? Warning! If you do not like torture, rape, whatever, do not read! An AU fic, in case you're wondering. PART ONE COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Amethyst Ice

**Amethyst Ice**

**Prologue-**

We all know that Sanderson is evil…but just how evil is he when nobody notices him in the first place?

"Edward, this obsession you have for power…it's driving you mad," the doctor explained. He blinked once, bringing the cigarette to his mouth and took a drag from it.

"…So what?" He muttered, softly blowing smoke.

"…According to your records, you're 'emotionally unstable,' and when you're not heavily medicated, you tend to be 'cruel and unforgiving when provoked'."

"…So?" Sanderson asked, stubbing out the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray nearby.

"You use physical attachments in place of any emotional ones." A cruel sneer slowly appeared on the young pixie's face as he stretched out his body very cat-like.

"Physical attachments are better than anything emotional, Doc. More pleasure for me…more pain for everyone else." Dr. Studwell sighed, leaning back into his chair. He glanced over his glasses at the young man that sat so casually, flopped over the armrest of his concentration couch. A young man so beautiful, stunning, yes, but monstrously selfish, and vain to the point of extreme narcissism and becoming an undoubtedly sadistic individual.

"Edward," Dr. Studwell sighed again, getting out his notebook and pen. "Let's try this again. Why don't YOU tell me what you think the problem is?"

"Well that might be hard, considering that I refuse to believe that there's a problem." he smartly replied.

"You hurt people for a hobby." The doctor looked at him squarely.

"I used to believe it was because you couldn't place physical pain upon them that you compensated for emotionally. But now, I don't think anything would hold you back if you went for physical violence. I hoped that you would shed this obsession, but you haven't. You've only honed your skills at it. Why do you enjoy hurting people Edward?" The handsome face fell cold throughout the doctor's description, haunting amethyst eyes demanding silence. Like the soulless inside of a devil.

"I'm not hurting them, Doc," the younger man replied, relaxing slightly.

"It's all a matter of how you choose to see it. I think of it as a little education about life. People expect to live a perfect world, but in truth there is nothing out there…wolves instead of rabbits…black instead of white…they're absolutely blind to the horror waiting for them in the real world…and that's where I come in…I shove them into the face of reality and watch their souls break as they realize there is nothing for them to live for. And those who refuse to believe…I make them break until there is nothing left but the empty shell that they call emotions. You say that I'm a heartless monster fucking with the minds of people, when really I'm just showing them what it means to live."

"Perhaps…or perhaps it's the other way around." The young pixie's face went colder, all expression leaving.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're jealous of them Edward. Maybe, deep down, you dream of experiencing what you can't."

"Impossible." He spat.

"Maybe that's why you do it. Maybe that's why you give them pain. Maybe that's why you make them hurt. You do it because it's something you can never have. You give those people feelings, Edward."

"…I think that's quite enough for today, don't you agree doctor?" Sanderson got to his feet, looking somewhat paler and less calm.

"Yes," the doctor sighed, nodding his head.

"If you'll excuse me...I've got an important errand to do…"


	2. Overlooked

Amethyst Ice

Ch.1- Overlooked

Author Notes: This fic is meant to bring out one of many minor characters of the show into the light. Not much might be known about them, but they're still part of it, and they deserve a fanfic about them too. So get out there and write something!

Lavenderpaw: No, I'm not really obsessed with Sanderson...I just can't stand the fact that nobody really notices him, so I decided to do something about it!

Sanderson: FOP doesn't belong to Obiotaku16, so if you sue... (Sinister voice) ...I'll come after you with a knife... (Goes back to normal) Whoa, what was that? Oo;;;

Uh...okay...back to the story!

They say to always watch out for the quiet over looked ones...

"…And in other news…the fairy royal family opens a new health clinic to benefit those…" Wanda turned down the TV and sighed. For some reason, things have gotten more depressing in her life. Mostly because she felt that their relationship was falling apart day-by-day, and the love between them was fading away. Of course, Como was too preoccupied with playful things that he never noticed how much he was hurting both of them.

Flirting with other women in front of her…calling her rude names…and even ignoring her whenever he felt like it. Surely he still loved her, right? She looked to her left side, where Cosmo was sleeping in his bed next to hers. They had grown so far apart that even they weren't sleeping together anymore…no goodnight kisses…hugs…or any of that sort. Just…complete and utter loneliness in the pits of their souls, so much that Cosmo was never the sort to explain how he felt about Wanda unless he was forced to…and when he did, he was shy and eloquent in doing so.

"He doesn't love me anymore…" She whispered to herself, feeling a tear run down her cheek. She sobbed quietly, wondering what happened during all these years. Perhaps getting a divorce was the best way to get rid of all the pain and suffering…they'd probably be happier that way. But what about Timmy? How would he deal with their separation?

"…This just in, Breaking News…the Head Pixie was found dead last night…no reports of anyone trespassing into the building, with the police befuddled with the whole incident. An autopsy is scheduled for tomorrow to investigate the cause of his death…the bodywas mutilated, but there was no murder weapon found anywhere. In the meantime, Edward Sanderson…nephew of the late Head Pixie and prince of Pixies Inc. will now be inheriting his birthright, considering that he is the only heir left after his parents and twin brother mysteriously disappeared years ago…we now go to the scene of the crime…" Wanda put a hand to her mouth in horror as she heard solemn words spoken by Sanderson. A few people were standing around behind him, shocked just as much as everyone else.

"Yes…he was like a father to me…he raised me after my parents disappeared, and I would never forget him…I love him as much as any nephew would. And starting tomorrow, I'll be running Pixies Inc. by myself…he'd want that." He said quietly.

"…Will you be attempting to walk in his footprints?" A reporter asked him.

"No…I'll walk my own path…I've been overlooked my whole life…I want to make something of myself now." Sanderson said.

"I want to be a stronger leader for my people…and help them when times are needed…I am the last after all…" he said.

"A funeral will be held for the Head Pixie…many are stunned and shocked that such a thing happened, and he will be very much missed to those who known him all his life. A coronation ceremony will follow afterwards, crowning Sanderson as the new Head Pixie…" The news program then ended, and Wanda was still shocked as the credits came on.

"Who…who would kill the poor Head Pixie?" She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, in front of Wishfixers…

"…Gullible fools." He said under his breath as he walked into the building and avoiding the media that passed him by.

"Did they actually believe my little sob story?" A cold smile brushed across his lips as he strolled across the marble halls towards the Head Pixie's office…now officially his. Sanderson honed in on the doors and slammed them open like a returning conqueror.

"They're stupider than I thought. I feel so sorry for all of them." He sneered as he eyed his new throne room. It was very bland, very boring as far as pixies decorate, but Sanderson had plans for renovating the office to suit his own taste. He was a very fashionable pixie when it came to material needs. As he sat in the leather chair by the ebony oak desk and looked at the Head Pixie's picture, he remembered what happened two nights ago…

"…_What?" H.P. asked. _

"_...You heard me, uncle…you're fired…" Sanderson said as he leaned casually against the oak desk in the Head Pixie's office.. _

"…_You can't fire me. I'm the Head Pixie!" He protested. _

"_And I'm the prince…the rightful heir to this empire. I had chosen not to reveal it until I felt it was right." Sanderson said, playing with a small stress ball in his hand, _

"_I had bided my time as your henchman and evil assistant, so I let you take over for a while and I became the good little boy…but I knew that eventually I would want more…power…" Sanderson crooned, tossing the ball over his shoulder and standing properly._

"…_And what better way to have power… than to take it from you?" he purred.._

"…_What makes you think I'll give it to you when you're acting like this?" H.P. asked. Sanderson chuckled coldly, sending a shiver down the Head Pixie's spine. And that was a first. _

"…_I never said, 'give me power,' I said I'd take it!" He yelled, shoving the old pixie into a bookshelf and knocking down several books._

"_Sanderson, control yourself!" The Head Pixie snapped. "You know that you have a condition!" _

"_STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Sanderson roared as his eyes suddenly turned crimson red and an aura of darkness surrounded him. The Head Pixie shielded his eyes as the aura grew stronger, creating a small whirlwind of papers, books, and other tidbits._

"_Stop! This is not like you!" H.P. yelled over the wind. _

"_I never wanted to be me in the first place! All I wanted was to be loved!" Sanderson screamed as his aura grew stronger. Suddenly, everything went bright, and then faded. H.P. unshielded his eyes and saw that Sanderson was standing in the middle of a messy room, the look on his face absolutely primal._

"_And did you give it to me? NO!" H.P. didn't know what to say. He was a business executive…and he wasn't meant to show feelings…_

"_I wanted to…" he started._

"_But you didn't…" Sanderson said flatly._

"_Look, you're making too big of a deal about this…" Sanderson lifted up a hand and a shadow-like thing slid across the floor quietly, heading toward the Head Pixie. He then closed his hand into a fist, and the shadow wrapped around his neck, slowly choking the life out of him as he slammed him against the wall._

"_Well then…if you can't deal with it, then die like the old man you are!" Sanderson snarled, tightening the shadow's grip around the Head Pixie's neck. He then lifted his hand, and brutally slammed him through all the plate glass windows. H.P. tried his best to get free, but the ghostly hand around his neck seemed to be a shackle, and had no choice but to endure the pain. With each word he spoke, he grew more violent._

"_EVERY SINGLE DAY I PUT WITH YOU AS YOUR LITTLE ERRAND BOY! AND THEN WHEN I'M EVERYTHING YOU WANTED ME TO BE NOW, YOU SHOVE IT BACK IN…MY…FACE! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE FUCK WITH ME!" Sanderson screamed, making H.P. fly up and down so that he hit the ceiling and the floor, like a crude bouncing ball. The young pixie kept cackling as blood flew everywhere, staining the floor, walls…him…everything… _

After he had his fun, Sanderson dumped the mutilated body in the main hall of the building before he went back into the office and cleaned the hard wood floor, making sure that there was no speck of blood anywhere. He then got rid of the bloody evidence by throwing it into the furnace in the basement. He made sure everything was still in place before he pinged home for the night.

"_As I said…no one fucks…with me." Now all he had to do was sit back…and watch the fireworks… _

An evil grin slid onto the dark prince's face as he threw the picture on the ground, shattering the glass into pieces. He then got up and started shoving everything off the bookshelves, and anything else that reminded him of a former life he once had but never enjoyed it. He destroyed everything in the office until he felt that he was satisfied with his work. His old mentor was gone…his old life was gone…and now he had a chance to be the sociopath that he had hidden away for so many years…under the exterior of a boring personality.

"All is going according to plan…"


	3. Muddled Love

Amethyst Ice

Ch.2- Muddled Love

There's more trouble to Cosmo and Wanda's relationship than we can see…

"…That was close…I thought Id never find a use for my android decoy…" H.P. muttered as he flew away from Wishfixers. Everyone who was important in Pixies Inc had a decoy to distract would-be assassinations and the many attempts to overthrow them, and H.P. was lucky that night. He knew Sanderson was a bit…psychotic at times, but he didn't expect him to take out all his rage on his decoy. And now that he was "killed", H.P. had no choice but to go into hiding until he could be able to come out. And who knew when that would be?

"Well, this sucks." He muttered.

The Turner House…

"I heard that H.P. kicked the bucket…" Cosmo greeted as they poofed out of their fishbowl. Timmy had gone off to school as usual, and it seemed to be a safe day to leave his godparents at home to lounge around.

"But why do we need to visit Sanderson anyway? He's dull and boring, and he won't even care at all!" Cosmo said.

"I care!" Wanda snapped.

"And even though they did take over Fairy World temporarily and Timmy thwarted them, at least we're concerned! Who knows what a relative's death can do to him!"

"Make them all depressive and suicidal?" He asked.

"Cosmo, can't you be considerate at least once in your life?" Wanda asked.

"I have! When I asked you to marry me." Cosmo answered happily.

"…How did I put up with you for almost 10,000 years?" She muttered, shaking her head slowly at him.

"Muffin, I…" Cosmo started, but Wanda lifted up her hand in his face.

"Stop…just…stop. I don't want to hear any excuses. Now let's go before Timmy comes home." Wanda said. Cosmo looked confused as he followed Wanda to Fairy World.

Wishfixers…

"I'm telling you, he won't care one bit! He doesn't show feelings!" Cosmo argued as they poofed in front of the building. Wanda ignored Cosmo and flew into the front doors and to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me, where can I find Sanderson?" Wanda asked. The pixie sitting at the front desk pointed over to a set of French double doors behind him.

"The new Head Pixie's office is there, but you probably won't expect him in often."

"It's alright…we just want to give him our condolences." Wanda explained. Cosmo crossed his arms and sat in a plastic chair nearby.

"Who ever said anything about 'we'?" He asked. Wanda once again ignored Cosmo's rude comment and flew towards the main doors. Just as she reached for it, the doors opened, and she flew smack into Sanderson.

"Whoops, my bad." She apologized.

"Oh, hello…what are you two doing here?" Sanderson asked, helping Wanda up.

"We're sorry about…H.P…" Wanda murmured, poofing up a small bouquet and held it out.

"I know it's not much but…please have our condolences." Sanderson managed a small smile as he took the daisies from her.

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing somebody did since nobody visited me after the funeral…" he said.

"They probably thought you wanted some time alone." Wanda said.

"Maybe…well thank you once again for your concern. I feel much better now." Sanderson was about to leave, but he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Cosmo.

"Hey, what's up Cosmo?" Sanderson asked. The fairy said nothing and pointed a finger at him.

"…Just to let you know, just because she gave you a bunch of flowers and your uncle is dead, doesn't mean you can hit on my wife!" He gritted his teeth.

"…What are you talking about?" Sanderson asked, blinking in confusion. At that point, Wanda seized Cosmo by the ear.

"We are having a talk when we get home…" She hissed in his ear before turning to the pixie.

"I am so sorry…I don't know what's with Cosmo today." Wanda said.

"No, it's all right…I can tell Cosmo is the jealous type when you're around other people. Besides, you guys have to go anyway. Timmy's school gets out in about 10 minutes." Sanderson said quietly.

"...I hope that you feel better." Wanda apologized again.

"I will…eventually." The two fairies then poofed away, and left the young pixie in front of the doors. Seconds after they left, Sanderson snorted, dropping the bouquet onto the marble floor.

"...I don't need your pity." He smirked, crushing the flowers with his sole of his shoe.

"But you all will need mine..."

Outside Wishfixers...

"...What the hell were you trying to imply in there?" Wanda yelled. Cosmo didn't answer, kicking a small pebble into the street.

"I still can't believe you actually thought Sanderson was hitting on me!" The green-haired fairy still didn't answer.

"Are you even listening to me?" He was too engrossed in his pebble kicking.

"I was just jealous!" Cosmo muttered.

"Well your jealousy is suffocating me! I know that you mean well Cosmo, but it's starting to drive me nuts! Is there a time where I can talk to someone without you getting all into their face?" Wanda demanded.

"...No." Cosmo murmured.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to share you with anyone else." Cosmo said. Wanda slowly shook her head as she started to fly away from him.

"Fine, come on, let's go home...Timmy will be waiting for us."

"Just to let you know, you're naggier than usual." Cosmo said, following her.

'And when was the last time you told me you loved me?' She thought sadly to herself.


	4. Mental Anguish

Amethyst Ice

Ch.3-Mental Anguish

Perhaps there's a reason to why Sanderson is currently like he is...

A young boy no older than ten sat on his bed, silently looking out the window at the pixies floating around.

"How come I'm not with any of them?" He asked.

(Because you don't want to be with them.) The voice said.

"Because you won't go away."

(You know why they're smiling, don't you?) The voice asked.

"Because...they're happy." He said.

"Why aren't I like that?"

(You don't want to be like that.)

"Yes, I do." he said as he watched people float on by.

(You know why they're smiling, don't you?)

"No..." He said, afraid of what the answer would be.

(Because they want to hurt you...because they think you're a crazy and dangerous child...) The voice said coldly.

"That's not true!" he yelled.

(You know it is...one night they're going to sneak into your bedroom ...and smother you with a pillow...)

"They won't!" He yelled again.

(Do you think I would lie to you?) The voice asked.

"N...No..."

(If I were you, I'd kill them before they kill you...)

"A...Are you sure about this?" He asked.

(They want to kill you...)

"But they all love me..." He said as he slowly made his way out his bedroom door.

(They don't love you...they only want you dead because they're scared of you...)

"Leave me alone!"

(Iwon't...not until you're safe...)

"If...if I end this...will you leave me alone?"

(Of course...)

Sanderson's eyes suddenly snapped open; his grip tightening on the armchair rests as he stared out into the darkness of his office, breathing harshly.

"You...liar…" He whispered as he sat in his chair. For as long as he could remember, that voice has always haunted him...A nagging, evil, and sadistic voice that slowly was driving him mad to a point where he didn't know what was fantasy and reality anymore. He reached for desk drawer, and opened it up. A sharp knife glinted manacingly in the light of the fire as he took it out and placed it to his wrist, where dozens of other old discolored scars and cut flesh still stood like a horrible memory.

"You..." He gritted his teeth as he slowly ran it across his pale skin. A bead of red appeared, and slowly became a stream as it dripped from his wrist to the desk.

"LIAR!" He winced as he slashed himself the second time, and watched in fascination at his blood puddling on his desk. A dark bloody red...he wiped the knife with the hem of his blazer, and stuck in back into the drawer, slamming it shut as he could feel himself grow dizzier by the minute. Despite the fact that he was putting his life at risk, it was the only way he could do to keep from going crazier than he already was. Sanderson kept staring at the blood oozing from his wound, before he slowly raised his wrist, pressing it against his mouth hungrily and started sucking. For some reason he found that to be comforting after every slice...to taste his own salty blood upon his pink tongue. Yet he wondered what it would be like to taste someone else's as he sat there running his tongue all over his arm where the crimson liquid had spilled. Suddenly, the intercom on his desk beeped.

"Boss...you're awful quiet when you're not ordering us around..are you all right?" A voice asked. Sanderson licked his lips sensuously as he pressed the button.

"I'm fine...I'm just thinking.." He said. Sanderson let go of the button and sat back in his sable black chair. Barely a few minutes had passed when he heard someone yelling loudly outside the window. They must've been really loud if they reached up to the top floor. The dark-haired pixie slowly got up and peeked through the window blinds to see Cosmo and Wanda down below.

"...What's their problem?" He muttered, watching the pink-haired woman yell at her husband.

"...Actually thought Sanderson was hitting on me! Are you even listening to me?"

"I was just jealous!" Sanderson started to grow interested in their little spat.

"Well your jealousy is suffocating me! I know that you mean well Cosmo, but it's starting to drive me nuts! Is there a time where I can talk to someone without you getting all into their face?" Wanda demanded.

"...No." Cosmo murmured.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to share you with anyone else." Cosmo said. Wanda slowly shook her head as she started to fly away from him, muttering something. Sanderson closed the blinds as they passed by the windows.

(You know this will work to your advantage...) He suddenly heard a cold voice within him.

"Leave me alone..." The pixie snapped.

(You remember how their godchild always thwarted your plans to take over Fairy World...)

"...I said, leave..NOW." Sanderson gritted his teeth

(And you want to start your revenge...with these two lazy, good-for-nothing miscreants. You want kill the kid...and hurt them at the same time.)

"Why? They're already miserable enough without him." Sanderson muttered.

(So? You did it to your parents...and H.P...what's the difference?)

"Back off!" Sanderson snarled.

(Touchy on that subject, are we?)

"...Shut up!"

(You poor, psycotic boy...you've let everyone walk all over you since you were a kid...didn't you?) The voice sneered.

(And don't lie...because I watched over your whole life...)

"I...I did...I'm not proud of myself." He muttered, feeling ashamed.

(But you won't take that crap any more...because now you'll slit their throats even if they look at you wrong...won't you?)

"...Yes." Sanderson looked to the side.

(But before that, you'll mentally abuse them first, just like they did to you.)

"Until their minds are at the point of insanity..." Sanderson found himself uttering darkly.

"And that...is the time to strike."

(That is right...you had casted off your shell, and will finally be able to show your true self...)

"My...true self..." Sanderson whispered in a dreamy voice.

(Express all the anger, frustration, pain, and sadness you've experienced for 24,000+ years that you always kept locked away...) The dark prince smiled evilly as he opened up another drawer and took out familiar gadgets. They were the same remote and electric collars that H.P. used on Cosmo and Wanda to break Timmy of his bad wishing. But he was going to...tweak it a bit...

"Cosmo..." He whispered dementedly as he cradled the electro-collar to his cheek. "I'm coming for you first..."


	5. Meetings

Amethyst Ice

Ch.4-Meetings

Cosmo and Sanderson's meeting might not be a coincidence…they have met before…a long time ago…

"Hi Cosmo, hi Wanda, what's happening?" Timmy asked as he came home from school.

"What's happening? Let me think…wait, don't rush me." Cosmo said, rapping his knuckles to his head. Wanda rolled her eyes and flew to Timmy, giving the day's events.

"I see…Cosmo's mouth got him into trouble again?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah…and I still need to talk to him." Wanda snorted, watching as Cosmo looked under Timmy's bed and other things, muttering to himself,

"I know it was here…"

"So Sanderson is in a bit of a rut, eh?" Timmy asked.

"Not technically…he seems to be fine." Wanda said.

"Hey, I found it…ouch!" Cosmo hit the top of his head as he tried to get out from under the bed. It was a flash, but he distinctively remembered something from his childhood…

The rain poured heavily as he shoved a boy into the mud.

"_Hey, freak! You don't belong here!" A dark-red haired fairy boy sneered as the young pixie got dirty. _

(He's just a stupid fairy…and you're a pixie prince…)

"_Go back to whatever dirt hole you came from!" He sniffed, trying no to cry as he slowly started to get up from the mud._

"_Jake, he's just a kid!" A green-haired boy protested as he showed up with an umbrella. _

"_He didn't do anything to you!" Eddie glanced up to see him. _

"_He's...protecting me, right?" He asked quietly to himself. _

(Don't be foolish…he's probably with his friend on this…)

"_Oh, he did all right, Cosmo…he was born in this world. We don't need anymore boring freaks like him scrapping up our turf!" he sneered before he glanced back down at the pixie._

"_Hey, didn't you hear me? I said, now!" This time Jake kicked him, laughing as he once again landed in the mud. _

"_Stop that! Are you stooping so low that you're torturing a little pixie kid!" Cosmo yelled. Jake glared at him angrily. _

"_Those damn pixies killed my parents! Do you think I'm going to let him go! He's one of them!" He snarled. _

"_But he's just innocent child!" Cosmo argued back. Jake shook his head, angry tears mixing with the raindrops on his cheeks. _

"…_Taking the little bastard's side…how could you…I thought you were my friend Cosmo! You said you'd back me up no matter what!" He screamed, throwing a rock at the pixie boy and missing. Eddie only wanted to swing on swings like any other kid…why was he picking on him? There were smaller kids, yet they weren't picking on them. Was it because…he was alone, and bullies can sense weak children? Or… was it because he was a pixie? He got up once again, scrubbing the tears away as flew away. Jake flew after him and threw dirt and hollered obscene names._

"_STOP THAT!" Cosmo yelled, running after him and tackling his friend to the ground. The rain seemed to come down even harder… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pixie tied the boy to the swing set poles, smirking after the strange green-haired fairy left them alone for a few seconds. It was very easy to knock out the weak boy. He was a fairy, after all…

"_Did you really think you could get away with that?" He asked coldly._

"_Hey, let me go you freak! I'll get Jorgen on you!" Jake cried out._

"_Jorgen? Ha! There's nobody around...nobody cares about a couple of kids in the rain…" He stood a few feet away, crossing his arms across his chest, his wet ebony hair plastered to his forehead._

"…_So why don't we play a little game? Have you heard of it? It's called 'Russian Roulette.' A very fun game, I'm told." He said._

"_H…how do you play?" The fairy asked nervously. Eddie chuckled, pinging up a small pistol in his hand. _

"_Oh, it's very easy to play. I stick a bullet in the chamber like so…" The boy watched the young pixie expertly open the chamber and produce a magic bullet from out of nowhere, sticking it in there._

"…_Close and spin the chamber…" Jake heard the spinning chamber amongst the sounds of the rain splattering against the cement. _

"…_Pull back the hammer…" He heard the click as the hammer was set. _

"…_And aim." He smiled, fixing the gun to the boy's temple. Jake whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he pulled the trigger. CLICK. He almost wet his pants when he heard that sound in relief. _

"_Oh poo...looks like you were lucky that time." Eddie said in a mock disappointed voice. _

"_I guess we're going to have to try again shall we?" he asked, cocking back the hammer again. _

"_You're crazy! You're going to kill me!" Jake yelled. _

"_Don't worry...the bullet is probably a dud." Eddie smiled evilly. Jake started whimpering again as he pulled the trigger, this time slowly. CLICK._

"_My, aren't we having fun?" The young pixie asked as he watched the fairy boy tremble in horror. _

"_But let's stack the stakes higher, ne? The young pixie boy cocked back the hammer, but this time, he forced his mouth open and placed the gun in his mouth. The fairy shook, unable to take his eyes off the barrel of the gun. _

"_You've got two more chances to live…unless you stay away from me forever…because if I see you in my sight ever again…" He pulled the trigger, smiling more ferally as Jake started crying out muffled apologies. CLICK. _

"_I'll blast your brains out. Do you hear me?" Jake nodded his head wildly as Eddie looked at him. _

"…_I don't think you're being very honest. I think I'll pull the trigger one more time just in case." The young red-haired fairy shook his head, but his screams were muffled by the barrel, and the click of the hammer being cocked back once again. _

"_If there's a click, I'll let you off with the warning. If not…" The pixie boy shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Eh, who cares?" Time seemed to slow down, as if pitying the young soul and the madness that seemed to poison his innocent young mind as he slowly pulled the trigger once again._

"_No! Don't!" Cosmo intervened and smacked the gun out of his hand, making it fly into a puddle. Eddie looked at him with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, which was now a crimson red._

"_What are you doing!" He demanded. _

"_Stop this! I don't know you, and you don't know me, but don't you know killing is wrong!" Cosmo asked, kneeling to his height. Eddie looked away, refusing to answer. _

"_Answer me…do you know what you're even doing?" He slowly blinked, finally looking at Cosmo as he clamed down, his eyes slowly turning back to normal amethyst ice._

"_Punishing him." _

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gods…" Cosmo whispered to himself in horror. He finally remembered that he saw that same shade of purple in Sanderson's eyes back in the office a few hours ago…was it him that he met all those years ago? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't willing to ignore it. He pulled his head from under the bed, deciding not to tell Timmy or Wanda.

'_I'm going to have to find out for myself.'_


	6. Cosmo Is First

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.5-Cosmo Is First**

Cosmo is Sanderson's first target...what is he going to do?

Wishfixers...

He stopped in front of the office door, looking at the solid gold nameplate that rested a few feet in front of him. _Sanderson, Head Pixie. _He then reached slowly and knocked on the door.

"...Come in." A cold voice said. A familiar anti-fairy walked into the office and stopped in front of the desk.

"Fucking bastard." He greeted. Sanderson slowly turned around, smiling as a fire roared in the fireplace behind him, giving off a demonic aura about him.

"Ah...Anti Cosmo...I didn't expect you to come into my office so early." Sanderson murmured as he propped his shoes upon the ebony desk. Anti-Cosmo noted that he wasn't wearing a gray suit anymore, but an expensive black business suit and a crimson red tie. It suited his personality and desires to instill misery in every low-life on the planet. Considering the window shades looked like it hadn't been opened in a while, everything else was kept in tip-top shape.

"I''m guessing you didn't like the fruit basket I sent you?" He asked. Anti-Cosmo didn't look happy at all as he reached across the desk and grabbed the pixie by his shirt collar.

"Cut the crap, Sanderson...you know what I'm here for." He growled. Sanderson shrugged.

"Nope, can't say I have a clue." He replied.

"Apparently you're not doing your job as 'marriage counselor', because Cosmo and Wanda are still with each other." Anti-Cosmo said. Sanderson snorted and pried off his fingers off the shirt.

"...It takes time..."

"I don't have that kind of time!" Anti-Cosmo gritted his teeth as he flopped down in a sable crimson chair in front of the desk. A dark smile crept across the pixie's face as he decided to take advantage of this moment.

"I know that its frustrating, but trust me, it will be worth the wait. Once I seize the right moment, Timmy's corpse will be left to the birds, Wanda will be falling for you, Fairy World will be under my rule, and Cosmo will be at my feet, begging for mercy that will never come." Anti-Cosmo started to look interested.

"But you do realize that my services don't come cheap..." Sanderson whispered, pinging up behind Anti-Cosmo and started to slowly stroke his thigh.

"...If you know what I mean." Anti-Cosmo growled pleasurably in his throat as Sanderson lifted his chin and kissed his lips gently.

"You selfish fiend." He said, pulling his lips away from the dark prince's.

"Am I?" Sanderson asked, dipping his head low and nibbling at Anti-Cosmo's skin with his teeth.

"A spoiled brat." Anti-Cosmo said, letting out a small sigh as he found his fingers ruffling ebony spikes.

"All right...I'll put it on a tab...but you will eventually have to pay it off." Sanderson said, reaching down and groping Anti-Cosmo a bit before letting him off.

"I will."

--------------------------------------------------

Cosmo glanced around before he spotted Club Ice, the hottest dance and bar club known in the magical universe. Like Fairy World Magical Springs And Spa, you needed to be one of the beautiful people, and also a reservation. He had neither of those, but he didn't care. There was something about Sanderson that Cosmo had a bad feeling about. He needed to find out what it was, even if he had to spy on him to do it. If his thoughts were wrong, then he had no choice but to leave him alone.

_'But if I'm right...'_ Cosmo's thoughts were interrrupted when was at the entrance before he knew it.

"Name?" The bouncer asked, looking through the list.

"Cosmo Cosma." He answered.

"Sorry, there's no reservation under the name Cosmo." The bouncer said.

"But I need to get in there! It's very important!" Cosmo said urgently.

"So do these other people!" The bouncer grunted, pointing at the line behind him.

"If you're not registered, scram!" Cosmo was suddenly picked up by the scruff of his neck, and was going to be thrown into the street until Sanderson came along.

"Cosmo! Fancy meeting you here. Don't have a reservation?" He asked.

"Uh...not really." Cosmo said sheepishly.

_(...There's something familiar about him...)_ The voice whispered to Sanderson.

_'Of course...he's my first target...'_

"Tell you what, tonight's on me. I'll show you how it feels to be one of the beautiful people." Sanderson grinned before turned to the bouncer.

"He's with me."

"And who are you to tell me who's who?" The bouncer asked, cracking his knuckles. Sanderson smirked, stepping into the streetlight.

"Edward Sanderson, the new Head Pixie." He said smoothly.

"Oh, Mr. Sanderson! I didn't know it was you! Of course, go on ahead!" The bouncer said, letting the two young men in. Cosmo had to admit he was impressed by the way Sanderson threw his name around and got whatever he wanted. As they entered, techno music blasted through the speakers, and strobe lights flashed everywhere. There were a ton of people on the dance floor, and other people at the bar.

"Hi, Eddie!" A fairy girl giggled as she passed them by.

"Hey Tiff. Two flowerbell nectars on the rocks." Sanderson said as she stuck a piece of paper in his blazer pocket. Cosmo blinked as more girls greeted and flirted with the pixie. When they got to a table, he already recieved twelve phone numbers.

"Popular with the ladies, I'm guessing?" Cosmo asked absently as he found himself checking out a good-looking blue-haired fairy sitting with her friend and talking. Sanderson picked up his glass that the fairy waitress put down and shrugged.

"Not really...those whores only want me for my money and power. Though I wouldn't mind picking up some random chick and taking her home with me." He said, taking a drink of nectar.

"I bet you would want to do that if you weren't tied down to Wanda." Cosmo stared into his glass before he looked up.

"N...no. I wouldn't cheat on Wanda like that." He said, sipping a bit at his alcohol.

"Bullshit." Sanderson smiled ferally as he took another drink.

"You were checking out that girl behind you." The above mentioned girl turned around and fluttered her eyelashes at Cosmo. He swallowed, and meekly waved back.

"Change of subject, how come you never wear your wedding ring?" Sanderson asked. Cosmo turned around and glared at the pixie.

"What are you trying to say?" He demanded.

"Marriage going awry?"

"Of course not!" Cosmo found himself saying angrily. Sanderson ignored the fairy, waving his empty glass in the air.

"More nectar please."

"Are you even listening!" The green-haired fairy asked.

"I'm not saying you're not faithful, but your eyes are starting to stray from what matters. Your love and relationship with Wanda."

"What!" Cosmo snarled, downing the glass in one gulp. Sanderson smirked mentally as their glasses was filled by Tiff.

_('He's believing every word you say. What a fool.)_

"Cosmo...think about it. You flirt with other women, and you mentally abuse, if not physically. Hell, if I were her I'd divorce you a long time ago." Sanderson answered.

"How would you know?" Cosmo asked coldly.

"Wanda told me."

_(Of course, she hasn't told us **yet**...but why wait when we can rile him up now?) _Cosmo gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. Sanderson licked a drop of nectar off his lips.

"...So is it true?" The green-haired was in a rut and he struggled to come up with an answer to satisfy both of them. He couldn't. That would mean revealing deep secrets that he wouldn't even tell Wanda.

"Fuck...I don't need this." Cosmo muttered as he slammed his glass down and got up from his chair. Sanderson watched Cosmo walk away before he coolly put down his drink and followed him...


	7. Arguing And Lemony Goodness

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.6-Arguing And Lemony Goodness**

Eh, I wanted to try something with scene changes.

"...Where's Cosmo?" Timmy asked as he realized they hadn't heard a word from him in five minutes. Wanda gritted her teeth in irritation at Cosmo.

"He probably poofed away because he thinks I'm going to nag him to death." Timmy noticed there she had an angry tone of voice. Not the kind when Comso does something stupid, but the kind where she sounded like she was really pissed at him.

"...Um, Wanda...is everything going okay between you guys? I mean, there's something I feel that isn't right. It's like...you guys aren't attached to each other anymore." Timmy said. Wanda pressed her lips together, shaking her head.

"No no...everything's just fine. I'm just irritated at Cosmo right now...really." She added when her godchild looked at her with a look of suspicion.

"Well, do we have any clue where Cosmo might be?" Timmy asked, changing the subject as he saw how uncomfortable he was making Wanda. She shook her head once again.

"Whenever he poofs off for no reason, he never tells me where he goes. I thought we'd never hide secrets from each other." She said.

-----

"Stop following me!" Cosmo snarled as he walked through the club, pushing people to the side none too gently.

"I'm not. I just want to say that if you're going to ogle other women in front of Wanda, stop being so obvious about it." Sanderson said as they arrived at the exit. At this point Cosmo whirled around and jabbed a finger into the pixie's chest.

"Where the hell do you get off acting like you're my marriage counselor, Sanderson! You know nothing about me or Wanda, so keep your nose out our damn business!" Cosmo yelled angrily before he shoved the door open, where both of them ended up in a rather filthy alley.

"Fuck you then Cosmo. I'm just trying to help with whatever, and you don't appreciate jack."

"Helping me? You're accusing me of trying to cheat on Wanda!" Cosmo growled. Sanderson snorted.

"Am I? Or are you just trying to cover up something?" He asked.

"Like what!"

"By the way you're ranting on and on, it sounds like you've got a few secrets you don't want anyone to know about. Especially Wanda."

_(Oh, you're evil.)_ The voice said wickedly. The gren-haired fairy glared at the pixie, unable to come up with anything to defend himself with.

"...Stay away from me." He warned, poofing off.

"Defensive little bastard, are we?" Sanderson chuckled to himself.

"I hope Wanda won't be as easy as him."

--------

"...Wanda...do you think Cosmo would ever let your love die?" The pink-hatted boy asked quietly. The pink-haired fairy blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything. Timmy was starting to be concerned, and worried. From what he could tell, Cosmo and Wanda weren't exactly on the best of terms with each other right now, so he wanted to learn all he could and try to fix it. It was the least he can do for them in appreciation.

"I...well..." She started.

"Cosmo still loves you."

"How do you know?" Timmy looked at his fairy godmother, grinning.

"I know." He answered. Unfortunately he didn't know enough to realize that there was something very wrong going on.

-----------

Sanderson turned to the shadows after Cosmo poofed off.

"Anti-Cosmo...I know you're there, you sexy beast." His voice was dripping with mirth and the above mentioned anti-fairy strolled out from his hiding place.

"So?" Anti-Cosmo asked as Sanderson walked over to him.

"We're getting there." He smirked, taking the cigarette from the anti-fairy's mouth and took a drag from it before dropping on the ground and ground it out under his shoe.

"I tried to probe a little more out of him, but the prick got all angry and defensive and poofed off."

"Good..." Anti-Cosmo smirked as the pixie blew a cloud of smoke at him.

"At first I didn't really think you'd actually listen to what I had to say." Anti-Cosmo said. Sanderson shrugged.

"I don't...but you're different. I actually like you more than everyone else."

"...In what way?" Anti-Cosmo teased as he sidled behind the pixie and nuzzled his neck.

"Let's not go that far..." Sanderson smiled. "...Unless you're willing to back up my claim." He said, turning around and playfully pinned the anti-fairy to the building.

"I'm game." Anti-Cosmo smirked as Sanderson nipped at his lips teasingly. The anti-fairy softly moaned as their tongues met, tangling with passion. Sanderson pressed himself against Anti-Cosmo, gently grinding his arousal to the other man's. Anti-Cosmo gently pushed away from Sanderson, really feeling it tonight.

"Not here...your place."

----------------

"Cosmo, where have you been?" Wanda demanded as he poofed into Timmy's room. She had waited up for practically six hours, and she was pissed.

--------------------

The office was completely dark, except for some candles lit and placed around the room. From the way the wax dripped off the candles and puddled at the base, they've been going at it for quite awhile.

-----------------------

"It's almost 2:00 in the morning!" Cosmo looked at his wife, not in the mood to deal with her questions.

---------------------------

"...Ohh gods!" Anti-Cosmo moaned as Sanderson thrusted in and out of him roughly, his thighs trembling as his cock was stroked from root to tip in unison. The anti-fairy gripped the sides of the desk as he was forced onto his elbows with one hand.

"I'm going to fuck you until you either scream, bleed, or pass out." Sanderson growled lustfully.

----------------------------------

"Since when does it matter?" Cosmo asked.

----------------------------------------

"Oh please...ahh..." Sanderson smirked as he suddenly pulled out of Anti-Cosmo and flipped him onto his back, spreading the anti-fairy's thighs apart.

------------------------------------------------

"It matters to me!" Wanda said.

----------------------------------------

"You whore." The pixie whispered lustfully into the anti-fairy's ear before he buried his face in his lap and started sucking on his cock. Anti-Cosmo was too much in ecstasy to answer, bucking his hips up at the pleasure.

--------------------------------

"Oh great...you're going to get all naggy on me now." Cosmo shot at her.

----------------------------

Anti-Cosmo screamed as he spilled into the pixie's mouth a few minutes later. Sanderson licked the cum off his lips sensually as he looked at the panting ant-fairy under him.

-------------------

"I am not naggy! All I want is to know where you've been! That's all because I was worried!" Wanda shot back.

-------------

"Do you want more?" He purred, stroking the anti-fairy's sweaty face. Anti-Cosmo nodded, thrusting his hips at the touch of Sanderson's tongue.

----------

"Well what if I don't want to tell you?" Cosmo remarked.

--------

The pixie grinned wickedly, and pulled Anti-Cosmo onto his lap so that he was seated firmly on him, and was facing backwards.

-----

"Why wouldn't you?" Wanda asked.

--------

"Ready?" Sanderson cooed, parting his thighs so that he could go all the way. Anti-Cosmo nodded, and as he started thrusting into him, he practically screamed as intense plesure flowing through his body. Sanderson corkscrewed him as much as possible, moaning at the tightness around his cock he did so. It was luckily that it was late at night, and they were all alone, because all the noise that they made could wake up the dead.

-----------

"I have a life too, you know! And I don't have to tell you anything I don't want!" Cosmo said.

---------------

"No more...I'm going to come...ah!" Anti-Cosmo cried out as the thrusts grew harder and faster minutes later. He fianlly grabbed at his shirt and screamed, spilling himself all over the place. Sanderson followed soon after, spilling into the anti-fairy seconds later. Anti-Cosmo panted, licking Sanderson's fingers before he pulled out of him. The anti-fairy turned around and straddled his thigh, wrapping his arms around the pixie. Sanderson slipped a finger inside Anti-Cosmo, fingering him as he kissed his cheek.

-------------------

"Cosmo, when we got married, didn't we vow never to keep secrets from each other?" Wanda asked calmly.

----------------------

"Sander...son...I said no more." He moaned softly.

--------------------------

"Yes, but vows can expire like computer warranties." At that point Wanda wanted to choke Cosmo. How dare he say that! They were supposed to be upholding them, not acting like it was some type of restraining order!

------------------------------

"Why?" Sanderson purred.

----------------------------------------

"...Excuse me?" Wanda asked dangerously.

-------------------------------------------

"I'll die."

------------------------------

"What? Isn't it true?" Cosmo asked casually. Wanda glared at Cosmo before she poofed off to cool down with a tub of chocolate ice cream. If she stayed any longer in the same room, she would really choke him. The green-haired fairy shrugged and went off to go polish Phillip before going to bed.

------------------------

"Mmm...it will probably be a problem if you died." Sanderson said, carrying Anti-Cosmo and flopping him down on the bed that he poofed up. They snuggled together, laying in each other's arms as sleep overtook them.

------------------

Timmy watched quietly from half-lidded eyes.


	8. Sanderson, Teacher Killing Psycho

**Amethyst Ice **

**Ch.7-Sanderson, Teacher Killing Psycho**

The next morning, Timmy noticed that Cosmo and Wanda weren't talking to each other as he got ready for school. As he greeted Wanda, she only gave him a look of sympathy before glaring at Cosmo, who was ignoring her as he played with his nickel.

"I'm sorry Timmy, but we can't go with you to school today. We have an appointment to go to." Wanda apologized.

"What appointment?" Timmy asked.

"I wish I can tell you, but I can't. It's top secret." She bit her lower lip and looked down at Timmy.

"You can survive without us for one school day, can't you?" She asked.

"I..." Timmy started.

"You can? Oh good." Before Timmy could finish, Wanda and Cosmo poofed away, leaving Timmy alone in his room.

"...Wanted to ask why you were arguing last night." He murmured as he walked out of his room.

---------------------------

Timmy grumbled as he sat in his desk after school.

"'You can survive without us for one school day, right?'" Timmy imitated Wanda in irritation. Because Cosmo and Wanda wasn't with him, he was forced to take the blame for things he didn't do. Like the smoke bomb in the teacher's lounge, and runaway frogs in the classroom. And Corcker gave him an F and a detention for no reason.

"I didn't do jack"

"Hello Turner." Sanderson greeted as he pinged into the room.

"What are you doing here, cone dome? And where's your boss?" Timmy asked in annoyance. Sanderson chuckled and sat on the desk.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because you're usually trailing behind him like a lovesick puppy"

"Emotionally attached? I don't think so...I'm not like you." Both guys turned to see the classroom doorknob turn, and Timmy looked at Sanderson.

"It's my teacher Mr. Crocker! Get out of here before he catches you!" He hissed. Sanderson shrugged.

"Who cares? I can appear anytime I want. In fact, I bet he doesn't even know we exist...but just in case..." Sanderson pinged into an adult just as Crocker burst in.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my classroom?" He demanded as he saw a tall, dark haired handsome man standing by Timmy's desk.

"Ah, so you're Mr. Crocker...Timmy's told me all about you..." The pixie-turned adult said as he held out his hand. Crocker smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"...I don't care! All I want to know is who you are!" Sanderson smiled coldly, already planning a way to take care of him.

"I'm Will, Timmy's cousin on his dad's side of the family." Timmy blinked, wondering if Sanderson could really pass off as a relative.

"You can go. I'll talk to Mr. Crocker for you." Sanderson said, glancing at Timmy.

"Oh no. Turner's not going anywhere." Crocker gritted his teeth.

"You and what army?" He smirked, crossing his arms. Timmy was about to say something, but Sanderson turned back to him.

"I thought I told you to go." He growled. Timmy nodded, not wanting to make the pixie mad, and ran out of the classroom. Seeing that the brat was gone, the pixie could finally concentrate.

"Mr. Crocker...I have a proposition for you..." Sanderson said smoothly.

"What?" Crocker snapped.

"If you can tell me everything you know about fairies, I'll let you live."

"What do you mean, let me live?" Crocker demanded. Sanderson rolled his eyes. Could humans really be this inferior?

"What I said. I care not for your life, so I'll get to the point. I know that you have some interesting information, stalking after Turner and his fairy godparents." Sanderson leered.

"How do you know? ...You're not really Turner's cousin, are you?" Crocker asked, shocked that someone other than him knew fairies existed.

"I have my ways. And no, I can't believe you'd be so stupid to believe me." Sanderson said with a flair of casualty.

"Now...I don't have time for idle chit chat. Just tell me and I'll let you go"

"You're insane! A regular loony from the asylum!" Crocker said. Quick as lightning, the pixie grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"...Shut up." Sanderson said darkly as he reached out and broke the flagpole off the top of the whiteboard. Crocker cringed as the broken part was aimed at his throat.

"I don't take kindly to your insults, human. Be grateful I'm in a good mood today." Crocker struggled to breathe as he looked into cruel eyes.

"W...wait! Don't hurt me! I'll tell you a new theory I came up with! What if there was a way to kill fairies?" Crocker squeaked. Sanderson narrowed his eyes as he pressed the sharp end deeper to his jugular vein.

"...Interesting...go on." The dark-haired man loosened the grip on him and rubbed his neck.

"See, all fairies have some sort of weakness. If you can find it and use it against them, you can actually turn them mortal"

"...Is that everything you know"

"That's all I know!" Crocker yelled, trying to avoid the sharp object the man held in his hand.

"...Thank you for that fascinating tidbit." Sanderson smiled, patting the teacher on the head.

"Think fast"

"W...what?" Crocker asked. Sanderson rammed the broken flag pole in the teacher's chest.

"Oops. Too slow." Crocker looked down in disbelief as a blood stain slowly formed on his shirt, and the jutting pole from his chest.

"But...fairies...can't kill..." He whispered as he looked back up at the dark-haired man with blood dripping from his mouth. The pixie leaned down and smeared Crocker's blood on his lips before he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a bloody kiss. He smiled as he straightened up and slipped on his sunglasses. He then turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving Crocker to die alone in the dark.

"I'm not a fairy."


	9. Cosmo's Weakness

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.8-Cosmo's Weakness**

Timmy sighed as he walked through the hallways. Who did Sanderson think he was, getting himself almost caught by Crocker? Sure, he was the Head Pixie now, but that didn't mean he could just let his guard down, especially if Crocker was determined to catch any whiff of magic.

He decided to talk to Sanderson about his attitude and backtracked to see what was taking him so long. As he reached the classroom, he looked into the window, and saw that it was dark. Curious to why it was, he opened the door and flipped on the switch. He silently screamed in horror at the sight. Crocker was impaled to the wall, and his blood was smeared all over the place.

"Mr. Crocker!" Timmy yelled, running into the classroom. He tried to feel for a pulse, but there was none. He was dead before he even came in.

"I see that you came back when I specifically told you to leave." A voice drawled behind Timmy. The boy turned, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.

"Why did you kill Mr. Crocker? What did he ever do to you?" Timmy yelled. Sanderson snorted, kicking Crocker's foot out of his way as he walked through the puddle of blood towards Timmy.

"Nothing. I wanted to do something fun." He smiled. Timmy could feel an aura of darkness around Sanderson.

"You killed him out of fun?"

"Obviously. What else am I supposed to do? I don't like humans enough to make friends." Sanderson said.

"How could you?" Timmy yelled hysterically.

"How could I not? I like seeing the color of blood...it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Sanderson said gleefully.

"You murdered an innocent man, and you liked it! Don't you feel guilty?" Timmy screamed.

"I do not care for your values. I have my own way of thinking." Timmy gasped at his statement. It was the words of someone who didn't care about destroying people's lives. A psychotic person who killed...for FUN. Sanderson looked up slowly, a malicious glint in his eye.

"...But I'll just humor you and say that I am." The boy's fists shook angrily.

"...You're mocking me!"

"Duh...what, did your tiny brain take you a while? Or are you as stupid as Cosmo?" Sanderson asked.

"Don't you dare make fun of Cosmo!" Timmy growled. A dark eyebrow arched as he heard the defensive tone in his voice.

_'Well well well...I wonder if Timmy is the weakness that Crocker was talking about?_

_(There's only one way to find out..)_

"Tell you what, let's play Hide and Seek. If you can hide from me, and I can't find you, you get to toddle back to your precious godparents and tell them what I'm up to." He cooed in a baby voice to make Timmy more angry.

"But if I do find you..." An evil smirk curved on his face.

"...You become my human slave until I have no use for you anymore. Do we agree?"

"You're on." Timmy gritted his teeth as he opened the classroom door.

"...Start running."

----------------------------

_'I've got to get home! Cosmo and Wanda will have to know what's going on!'_ Timmy thought furiously as he tried to run as fast as he could through the school. But he was the slowest kid in his class, which made it all the worse for Sanderson to catch him.

----------------------------

"Run, run, as fast as you can...I can catch you, because you're not the gingerbread man." Sanderson sang dementedly as he started walking. He liked to take time to make his victims feel like they've got a chance to live. But they were only prolonging their suffering at his hands.

----------------------------

"He's a freaking psycho." Timmy muttered to himself as he ran out the front door. Sanderson heard the front doors slam, and smiled evilly to himself. He was making it so easy...

-----------------------------

"I know where you are, brat." Sanderson crooned as he walked through downtown Dimmsdale. People who passed by avoided him, feeling there was something not right about this guy...especially when it looked like he was stalking a 10 year old boy.

"You can't hide from me."

-----------------------------

The pink-hatted boy skidded to a stop and ran into an alley. He figured Sanderson wouldn't expect him to hide from him.

"...Hope this works..."

"Hey you! What are you doing?" He heard someone ask.

"None of your business." He heard Sanderson respond coldly. He sounded like he was awfully close.

"If you get out of my sight by the count of three, I'll let you live."

"...What?"

"One..." He heard the sound of a guy panicking and running away.

"...Two..." He heard the cocking back of what sounded like the hammer of a gun.

"...Three." Timmy heard the sound of the gun firing, and the thump on the ground.

----------------------------------

Sanderson rolled his eyes as he realized there were a few people who watched him kill the man. Now he was going to waste all his bullets on them.

"Aw hell, guns aren't as effective as magic." He cocked back the hammer once again.

"But hey, I can't leave witnesses."

------------------------------------

Timmy slightly trembled as he pressed his back against the building. He hoped that he wouldn't find him in this dark alleyway as he tried to block out people's scream of fear and gunshots ringing into he air.

"You cold-blooded bastard." He turned his head slightly to the side after waiting for a few minutes to see if there was anyone around the corner. Seeing no one, he turned, and found himself staring into a pair of cruel eyes.

"Tag, you're it." Sanderson whispered. Before Timmy could let out a scream, the pixie slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the shadows.

---------------------------

"It's 7:00, where is Timmy?" Wanda asked worriedly. Cosmo shrugged as he flew around the room on his back.

"He's probably in detention again. You know how Crocker is." He said.

"Yes, but it's not like him to keep Timmy three hours late!" Wanda said. She wringed her hands nervously and looked at the clock from time to time.

"Well, while we're waiting, how about we talk about what a quack our marriage councelor was? Sanderson could've done a much better job." Cosmo added. Wanda glared at Cosmo.

"I'm too worried about Timmy to listen to your complaining right now!" Suddenly, there was a gigantic poof, and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared behind them.

"You two, Fairy World, now!" He shouted, grabbing them and poofed away.

--------------------------

Sanderson sat on the ground, apparently pleased at his prize. Timmy sat in his lap, looking like he had been slapped around several times. A small bruise throbbed slightly under his right eye as he felt a slight arousal under him.

"You poor thing..." Sanderson murmured, reaching out and stroking Timmy's face.

"What makes you think you could hide?" He flinched under his touch before he weakly tried to crawl away from the pixie. Sanderson rolled up a length of chain before pulling at the collar around Timmy's neck a little.

"Don't you crawl away now..." He crooned as he watched Timmy whimper and crawl back into his lap.

"Good boy." Sanderson said, nuzzling his lips against the boy's neck. Timmy could feel tears running down his cheeks as he was forced to endure all of his touches.

"...Please...let me go." Timmy managed to cry out.

"No." Sanderson said.

"P...lease...you already got me." He pleaded.

"But I want more from you. You're lucky that I'm starting to like you..." Sanderson smirked as he pulled at the chain once again, slightly choking the boy.

"Because every time I looked at you before, I wanted to kill you." Timmy cringed at these words, but found himself being petted by Sanderson.

"But since I'm in such a good mood today, I'm not going to molest you right now. I'm going to give you an assignment." The pink-hatted boy looked away, cursing the pixie in his mind.

"All you have to do, is put this collar onto Cosmo." Sanderson handed him the an object and watched as Timmy found that it was the same collar H.P. had used.

"W...Why him?" Timmy asked. Sanderson ignored him as he gave the rest of his instructions.

"After you put this on Cosmo, come to my office in Pixies Inc. Make up an excuse, anything."

"What if I can't?" Timmy asked.

"You're a smart boy. You can think of anything." Sanderson purred, running hs tongue over Timmy's cheek. He resisted the urge to punch him...he'd be raped in a second.

"If you tell anyone about what you're doing, and I find out...I'll slit your throat. Understand?" Sanderson asked as he cupped Timmy's face and looked into his fear-filled blue eyes. Timmy nodded furiously.

"Good" Sanderson gently kissed the boy's lips and groped him before he pushed him off his lap.

"I expect you to do it tonight. And if you try and throw the collar away, I'll punish you." Timmy watched as Sanderson pinged away before reaching up and yanking at the collar that was around his neck. There was nothing but air. Timmy trembled as he could still feel the unwanted touching upon him as he slowly got up and started walking home.


	10. It Takes Two To Kill

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.9- It Takes Two To Kill**

"How come every fairy in the universe is here?" Wanda asked as they arrived in Fairy World.

"It is a matter of grave importance." Jorgen answered as he let them go. He then walked to a podium and tapped the microphone. Everyone stopped talking to hear what Jorgen wanted to say.

"Fairies and gentlemen, I've called you all here for an important reason. I'm pretty sure that you've watched the news, but if you haven't, I'll explain. Someone, or something...is killing people one by one. Not just humans, but both fairies and pixies as well." Everyone present gasped.

"Who would do such a thing?" Someone asked.

"I do not know, but all we know is that whatever this thing is, it's pure evil. Everywhere that it goes, they leave a path of death and destruction. The only thing we have a clue, is the bloody kiss mark they leave on their victims. Sometimes they spare them, but when I tried to ask them about their attacker, they're too scared to answer." Jorgen explained.

"Sanderson and I have been discussing what to do about this situation, and we came up with a plan." All the fairies turned to the right of Jorgen, where Sanderson sat casually in a chair next to the podium.

'Thank the gods...Sanderson will know what to do." Wanda breathed a sigh of relief. Cosmo turned to Wanda, scowling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. She ignored Cosmo as Sanderson floated to the podium.

"Fellow magical brothers and sisters..." Sanderson started. Cosmo snorted, causing people to turn and glare at him for making noise.

"We're all in grave danger...there's a killer out there, preying on innocent people for sick reasons. I know this, because my uncle was the first victim, and others were murdered down on earth. We don't exactly know what's out there, but if we don't do something about it, we're all going to die horrible deaths. Jorgen and I came up with a plan on how to deal with this...we plan to send out hunting parties of the best out there to find this killer and bring him down. He's considered armed and dangerous, so only brave and willing people that want to defend their friends and family can go. I'm not forcing you to do this, but if you volunteer, I wish you luck and hope that you successfully come back alive." People started talking as soon as Sanderson stepped off the podium and sat back in his seat.

"Hunting parties?"

"Who would go?"

"Quiet, quiet!" Jorgen said, banging a gavel on the podium.

"I know it sounds outrageous, but that's the best plan to go with. He might even have followers in his footsteps, so that's why we're taking extra precaution." Cosmo looked at Wanda.

"Since when were we on terrorist watch?" He asked sarcastically.

"Cosmo, shut up. We're going to volunteer to go after this freak." Wanda muttered.

"...What! Why!" Cosmo asked.

"Would you rather take him down first before he gets us?"

"I think it's better if we just stay far far away." Cosmo said.

"I'm pretty sure he'll go after everyone first." Wanda gasped at his insensitive words, but Cosmo didn't notice as he started to fly away from the crowd. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, yanking him back.

"Are you saying that the killer won't go after us?" She asked.

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear Jorgen? He goes after everyone! Fairies, pixies, humans...it doesn't matter to him as long as he kills!"

"But Timmy's safe from the psycho." Cosmo grinned.

"I bet you anything that Timmy will be a prime target since he saved Fairy World a multitude of times. Everyone knows who he is!" Wanda urged. Cosmo gasped as those words registered.

"You're not serious."

"I am..which is why I want to volunteer." They flew towards the podium, where a whole bunch of fairies scrambled to sign their names on the paper provided for them on the tables. Pixies sat at the table, instructing where to search and what groups they were splitting into. In the meantime, Sanderson watched from amongst the shadows, having slipped away from all the ruckus.

"I see that you've got something going on." He turned to see Anti-Cosmo next to him, grinning ferally.

"So what's your plan this time?" He asked, throwing his arms around the pixie.

"A massacre." Sanderson answered.

"Really? But if you kill all of them, won't somebody notice?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"If you're talking about Timmy Turner, I already took care of him." Sanderson said shortly.

"He won't be thwarting my plans anytime soon."

"Wow, you've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Not quite." Sanderson smiled. "Not quite."

----------------------------------

It was late when Cosmo and Wanda finally poofed home. Timmy sat on his bed, a haunting look about his eyes.

"You're home." He said in a dull voice.

"We're sorry, sport...we got caught up in a meeting in Fairy World." Wanda apologized.

"S'okay." Timmy murmured, still staring at his bed.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Cosmo asked. He looked up, and Cosmo and Wanda saw a bruise on his face.

"Did Francis beat you up again?"

"No, I..." Timmy broke off, remembering Sanderson's words.

"I fell while I was walking home." He said quietly, fingering the collar behind his back. He hated lying to them, but he had no choice.

------------------------------

"Stupid fairies...they don't read the fine print at all." Sanderson smirked as they looked over the stack of papers on his desk. Anti-Cosmo picked up one off the top and read it aloud with a magnifying glass.

"...Signing this contract means that we're not responsible for your death whatsoever, should you die at the hands of Sanderson or any other pixie because you were dumb enough to believe a single word that he said. Nice...couldn't have put it any better myself." The pixie picked up the next few ones as a cold smile appeared.

"Here, take a look at this." He slid the papers to Anti-Cosmo, who picked them up.

"...Wanda volunteered? You aren't going to kill her, right?"

"No. At least, I'm not interested in her being dead yet. So you can do whatever the hell you want with Wanda until I decide."

"So what about those 'groups' you put together to hunt down that 'killer'?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"All the better to blast their brains out at the same time, my dear."

"You're a fucking genius, Sanderson." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I know, aren't I?" The pixie asked.


	11. BloodFilled Visions

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.10- Blood-Filled Visions**

Timmy starts to turn insane the longer he's with Sanderson...

As soon as Cosmo and Wanda turned in for the night, Timmy got up from his bed and threw open the door to his closet, rumaging through it. He found his shrink suit that he used to get into the castle.

"I...can't...won't." He firmly assured himself. But he found his fingers working the suit, and before he knew it, he was inside the castle. The boy knew where everything was; he had already been here once. Timmy crept into the bedroom, where his godparents were sleeping. He looked around, and saw that Cosmo was asleep in his car bed, holding onto Phillip like usual.

"I'm sorry...Cosmo..." Timmy said quietly. He quickly snapped on the collar around Cosmo's neck, barely ducking out of sight as Cosmo let out a grunt and tossed onto his side. Timmy could almost feel himself break as he sneaked out and closed the door as he headed out.

"But I have no choice..."

---------------------------

"Did you do it?" Sanderson asked as Timmy was poofed into the office.

"Yes, master." He whispered.

"Good...I was afraid that I'd have to torture you." He cooed, running his fingers through the boy's brown hair.

"Oh, and you might want to put these on." He tossed him a pair of goggles, which Timmy caught without knowing why.

"Sanderson, all preparations are complete for tomorrow." Anti-Cosmo said as he poofed into the room. Timmy gasped as he put on the goggles.

"Anti-Cosmo! You're in on this too?" The anti-fairy scowled and looked at Sanderson.

"Why'd you bring the brat here?"

"Timmy is my slave..." Sanderson answered, pulling Timmy close to him.

"...He's what I would call, 'my little puppet'." Anti-Cosmo kept his scowl on Timmy.

"I see...this must be the weakness I've heard you talk about."

"Exactly." Timmy slowly reached into the back of his pocket and clicked on the record button of a small tape recorder he had hidden. No use going into enemy territory and not getting uselful information.

_'I hate you...I hope you fucking die by Jorgen's hands once I give this tape to him...' _He thought. Timmy edged away from Sanderson so that he stood next to him, making sure to get every single word he was saying.

"I hope that you know how to deal with this once it goes into action." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Timmy yelped as Sanderson caught him off guard. He yanked the chain of the collar around Timmy's neck, cutting off the boy's air circulation.

"...What's this?'" Sanderson tsked as he pulled out a tape recorder. Timmy pulled at the collar, cursing as he realized that it must have appeared when he arrived. The two men looked interested in what was in his jeans pocket as he gasped for air.

"You naughty little boy...trying to catch me in the act, are you?" He said, looking at the small contraption in his hand.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me..." Timmy watched crestafallen as his only hope to reveal Sanderson was gone as he threw down the tape recorder, smashing it on the ground.

"Nice try, though." He then tilted his head and observed him.

"You know, I still feel like you have more on you, so I figure that I'm going to do a body search." Timmy stepped back, but was stopped short by Anti-Cosmo, who gripped his shoulders firmly to keep him from running.

"Would you care to help, AC?" He asked the anti-fairy.

"Of course." Anti-Cosmo grinned evilly.

"...Now...tell us...do you have any wires, bugs, or any other crap that you humans use to spy with?" Sanderson asked.

"T...That's all I had with me...I...I...have nothing else." Timmy stammered. The anti-fairy looked at Sanderson.

"I don't think he's being very sincere. What do you think?" He asked. The pixie looked the boy over, shrugging once.

"Only one way to find out." At those words, Anti-Cosmo smirked, poofing up a pair of handcuffs. Timmy's eyes widened as Anti-Cosmo pinned him on his back, handcuffing him to the desk. Timmy struggled to break free, but was immediately backhanded across the face, his cheek turning red.

"Stop struggling, slave." Anti-Cosmo then stepped back, allowing Sanderson to step foward and take out a switchblade from the back pocket of his pants. He flipped it open, revealing a razor sharp knife with ragged edges and sliding the blade under his shirt. Timmy slightly winced at the coldness as the pixie turned the blade upwards, and cut his shirt away.

"W...What are you doing! LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" Timmy yelled as he saw his own naked chest. Anti-Cosmo slapped him across the face, silencing him before Sanderson pulled the anti-fairy to him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying his rough playfulness as he slid his hand up his shirt. After a few seconds, Sanderson pulled away slowly, looking down at the boy with half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm...I think he might be right...I don't see anything." Sanderson murmured as he ran his fingers over Timmy's chest. Anti-Cosmo growled lustfully in the pixie's ear as he sucked on his earlobe.

"What about his pants?" He asked. Sanderson's fingers started to trail down to Timmy's jeans, but he paused right before he reached the zipper.

"Tempting...but I believe the brat." He answered. Anti-Cosmo growled his disappointment under his breath, but Sanderson heard, nuzzling his lips against his to put him in a better mood. Anti-Cosmo growled contently in his throat and let the issue drop, glaring down at Timmy as he leaned his chin in the crook of Sanderson's shoulder. The pixie held Anti-Cosmo for a few minutes before he pulled away and took up the switchblade from the desk.

"Still..." Sanderson ran the sharp knife down the boy's chest almost lovingly before stopping right above his belly button. Timmy started to whimper uncontrollably.

"I want to see him bleed a bloody, fucking red." Timmy screamed as Sanderson slowly carved his initials into his skin, watching him bleed as he did so.

"...So scream all you want Turner..." Sanderson whispered as Anti-Cosmo lapped up the blood trails on his stomach.

"...Nobody can hear you." He dug a little deeper, causing the boy to scream louder...

---------------------------------

"TIMMY!" Cosmo screamed, sitting up in bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He practically broke the speed of sound as he dashed out of the fishbowl. He tackled the sleeping boy onto the ground, sitting on top of him.

"C...Cosmo, what are you doing!" Timmy yelled as Cosmo frantically ripped at his shirt and looked at his stomach. There was nothing there. Not a scratch, not even a scar.

"I...I don't know." Cosmo stammered as he ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. Wanda looked annoyed by Cosmo's screaming as she poofed into the room.

"What's wrong now?" She asked.

"I must've..had a bad dream." Cosmo murmured. He tried to recall the dream, or whatever it was...it seemed so real...

"You're probably nervous about tomorrow, sweetie. Come on, back to bed," Wanda grabbed her husband's arm and led him back to the fishbowl. Cosmo turned around, his eyes filled with worry as he looked at his godchild. Timmy silently begged for Cosmo to realize that whatever he saw was real...but as soon as they went back inside the fishbowl...Sanderson's initials appeared on his stomach, glowing crimson. Seeing the hateful letters, he clutched at his head as tears quickly came.

"DAMN YOU SANDERSON! WHY!" Timmy screamed as he was left alone to fight a losing battle.


	12. The Hunt

**Amethyst Ice  
Ch.11-The Hunt**

"...I know that most of you will probably not survive, so we have you in our hearts." Jorgen said the next day as everyone gathered in front of Fairy Hall. The fairies looked at each oher, wondering if that's a good thing, considering it was coming from him. Wanda stood in line with the rest of the fairies in her group. She couldn't see Cosmo amongst the others, but she knew he was somewhere. Jorgen had graciously put them in the same group, but all she wanted to do was get away from him. She hugged herself and stopped listening to Jorgen as she recalled yesterday night while Timmy was in bed. Cosmo stood a few feet away with a melancholy look on his face...

-------------------

_"Wanda, maybe you're right...we need to spend time apart..." Cosmo muttered as they got into what seemed their fifth argument that day._

_"What?" She asked._

_"I've been thinking since talking to Sanderson at Club Ice a week ago...and he was right on why I've been ignoring you...because our marriage is falling apart." Cosmo said as he looked to the side at Timmy's empty bed. Wanda could not believe the words she was hearing._

_"It's not me...it's you." He said quietly. Wanda struggled to find the humor in his voice, anything...but there was none._

_"Y...You're joking, right?" She tried to laugh, but a lump formed in her throat. Cosmo shook his head slowly._

_"I don't love you anymore..." He whispered._

_"W...What do you mean?" She asked, touching his arm. Cosmo yanked his arm away for her and looked at her, tears in his eyes._

_"I said I DON'T LOVE YOU anymore!" He yelled before poofing away._

------------------------

_(He doesn't love you anymore...he doesn't love you anymore...)_

Wanda could feel tears falling down her cheeks, ignoring those around her that asked what was wrong as her conciousness kept repeating what she didn't want to hear.

"...Group A will go search the woods, while Groups B and C search Fairy World and Pixies Inc." Jorgen finished. He couldn't help but feel miserable for sending these fairies to what could be their deaths, but it had to be done. A handful of fairies sacrificing themselves to save others...

Wishfixers...

"...Rise and shine, Your Majesty." Anti-Cosmo whispered as he opened up the curtains, letting in sunlight for the first time in weeks. The prince of darkness slowly rose from his bed like a cat, causing Anti-Cosmo to blush and look away as he realized he was naked. Sanderson lifted a hand, letting swirls of dark magic run over his naked body, dressing him in dark clothes. It finished by perching a pair of sunglasses on his nose and spiking his hair. He smiled coldly as he looked out the window at the crowd down below, watching his targets. As the fairies were dismissed, Cosmo flew through the crowd to try and find Wanda. She saw him coming and flew away from him, clutching her wand to herself. Pretty soon he couldn't see her anymore, and he gave up, joining his group.

"It was a mistake all along..." She murmured as she followed her group to Pixies Inc. The pixies were more than happy to let them look around, considering that most of them were in on Sanderson's plan, but didn't exactly want to see fairies die. She glanced to her left, expecting Cosmo to be behind her, but he wasn't, and sighed.

------------------------------

On earth...

Binky gasped as fairies were being killed right in front of him, left to right. Traps sprung up around, impaling fairies to trees or cutting body parts off them. Blood splattered everywhere, including on him.

"RUN! IT'S AN AMBUSH!" He screamed. Fairies that survived flew at top speed behind him, but something grabbed ahold of a few stragglers, and threw them against trees repeatedly until they were dead. Binky sensed there was a trap up ahead, and yelled for some of them to stop, but they flew on ahead. He couldn't shut his eyes as he watched fellow fairies die until he and a female fairy were left.

"Binky, what do we do?" She whimpered, holding onto his arm.

"Mandy, be strong. We can get out of here." He assured her.

"Wrong." They heard a voice smirk. They looked up, and saw someone dressed in black standing on a tree branch.

"Who are you!" Binky yelled. The figure jumped gracefully off the tree branch and flew down towards them. He wore a hockey mask, so they really couldn't see what he looked like.

"Your Deaths." He whispered. Mandy panicked in fright and broke away from Binky's grip.

"Mandy, don't!" But it was too late. She flew into a clear wire, setting off a huge axe. Time seemed to slow down as it swung at her, cleanly decapitating her head off. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"...Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Binky slowly recognized the laugh as he caught the bloody head. Only pixies laughed like that, but hearing it from this masked man turned his blood cold at the sound of it.

"Surprise, Binky." The figure took off his mask, revealing a very demonic-looking Sanderson under it.

"...It was you the whole time! The one who was behind all these deaths everywhere!" Binky yelled, blinking away tears as he held the dead fairy girl's head in his arms. Mandy had been a dear friend, and the evil pixie thought of her nothing more than merely dirt. Sanderson smiled cruelly.

"Well, I wouldn't say everywhere...just where I think there's too much population growth."

"Why would you do something like this! We trusted you!"

"Fools, the whole lot of you." The fairy backed away, his eye catching a glimpse of something big behind Sanderson's back.

"How can you murder so many people!" Binky cried as he backed up against a tree trunk. Sanderson paused in his slow walking and quietly eyed Binky as if he was a tasty morsel.

"Easy...when I want something, I get it. For example, the type of people who stand in the way of my goal for absolute power...I fuck them into oblivion until they have no clue where reality and fantasy lie. The rest die." He said.

"That's fucked up." Binky gritted his teeth. Sanderson smirked, taking out the scythe.

"That's life, bitch...deal with it." He then wielded the scythe high above his head, and swung down. Binky had no time to react as he was quickly beheaded in a second. Sanderson laughed maniacally as he literally butchered Binky into pieces, watching them fly all around him, even clinging to his clothes. After he was done, Sanderson held the bloody scythe to the skies.

"THE HUNT IS ON, FAIRIES!"

-------------------------------

Timmy rolled out of his bed and ran to the shower when Cosmo and Wanda poofed off.

"Why won't you go away!" Timmy sobbed as he tried to scrub away the hateful letters on his stomach in the shower. He turned up the water as hot as he could.

_("What's wrong, Timmy? I thought you liked pain...)_

Timmy's eyes widened as he heard a voice.

"...Is that you Sanderson?" He demanded, looking around. He winced as the water scalded his skin raw.

_(Not quite...not quite...I'm your subconcious actually...)_

"Why are you talking to me now?"

_(Ohohohohoho...you cut to the chase...I like that.)_

"Shut up and get to the point!"

_(Young Timothy...as you can probably tell, I am not real..I'm just a figment of your imagination...and the longer you stay with Sanderson...the more insane you'll turn out like him. And that means you'll keep having me around.)_

"Obviously I can't escape from Sanderson if I have his stupid initials on me. Isn't there some way I can make you go away!" Timmy gritted his teeth.

_No._

"Then why are you here!"

_(To mock you, child. There's no hope for you.)_

Timmy let out a cry, punching the shower walls over and over again until his knuckles started to bleed.

_(I saw the way he pulled your head back and ran the knife over your throat, chuckling...I bet you wanted Sanderson to fuck you...you little whore.)_

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, clutching at his head and sobbing uncontrollably as he slid down the shower walls, ignoring the fact he had to be at school in an hour.

Wishfixers...

"I got rid of Binky's group on earth. I must say it was quite fun." Sanderson said as he pinged into the office, the bloody scythe slung over his shoulder, and the crimson liquid staining his clothes. Anti-Cosmo clucked his tongue as he ran his eyes over the blood that dripped off the pixie. Anti-Cosmo sighed, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Blood is so hard to get out of carpet." Sanderson grinned and pinged himself clean and looked at his watch.

"Hmm...I've got time to get there...I'll see you tonight." He said. Anti-Cosmo lifted an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Timmy of course...I wouldn't want him to miss school, now would I?" The anti-fairy instantly understood what he was saying, and nodded.

"Say hi to him for me." The anti-fairy said, waving his hand dismissingly as he scrubbed the scythe clean.

"...Will do. Oh, and Wanda's group headed over to Pixies Inc in case you wanted to know...have fun." Sanderson smiled before he pinged away.


	13. Gaining Insanity

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.12-Gaining Insanity**

"...Obessions and wants are a state of mind; a desire I should say. They're not needed to fufill life." Timmy walked into the classroom, his jaw practically hitting the floor. Sanderson was standing in front of the classroom, holding a literature textbook in his hands. Apparently after Crocker's death, the principal decided to hire a new teacher...what the principal and everyone else didn't know that they had let in a psychotic killer that wasn't even human.

"...Mr. Sanderson, was Macbeth obsessively insane with gaining power, and killed almost everyone he knew?" A student asked.

"Yes...in fact he was trying to become king so badly, he didn't know that he was already fulfiling the prophecy the witches told. Remember the theme: 'Things Are Not What They Seem.'" Sanderson said as he closed the book. Timmy set out to turn and walk out the door, but Sanderson turned, and smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Turner. Care to join us in Shakespearean literature?" He asked. Timmy swallowed his fear and slowly nodded.

"Why not?"

--------------------

Fairy World...

Cosmo slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his wand thrown across his shoulders. Him and his group have been searching for the killer for two hours, and had no traces whatsoever.

"..." He stared at a pink swirly ice cream cone, imagining Wanda's face over it, but he shook his head, snapping out of his imagination. He could feel a pang of regret form in his heart as he thought about his harsh words to Wanda, but he ignored it as a pink-haired fairy flew up to him.

"Cosmo, we've got a lead on the demon. There's traces of dark magic..but...it's in Anti-Fairy World." She squeaked in fear. The green-haired fairy got off the wall he rested upon in excitement.

"Alright! Now we get to kick ass, Wanda!" The pink-haired fairy blinked.

"Um...I'm not Wanda." Cosmo opened his mouth, but shut it quick. She was right. Wanda was somewhere else.

Dimmsdale Elementary...

"What are you doing here?" Timmy asked harshly as everyone filed out of the classroom, leaving Sanderson and Timmy alone. The pixie casually wiped off the marker off the white board with the dry eraser before turning around.

"No reason...except to watch you." He answered. The boy glared at man with hatred, but he merely dismissed it.

"I must admit you're doing a good job acting like nothing is happening, and usually I don't give out rewards, but you've earned it." Sanderson said, walking towards Timmy.

"Thank you master." Timmy muttered as he felt Sanderson's hand cupped his cheek almost lovingly. Timmy didn't flinch this time as he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The pixie smiled at his obedience, and laid the boy on the desk. Timmy knew there was no hope anymore...he might as well take it like a man. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sanderson's neck. The pixie actually looked surprised that Timmy was responding back to his touches, and grinned. Looks like he wouldn't have to force himself on him. Timmy groaned as Sanderson lifted up his pink shirt and licked his chest, knowing where his pleasure spots are.

"Uhh..." The boy pulled at the pixie's tie, loosening it enough so that he could unbutton the white shirt. Sanderson found himself moaning as he slipped his hands under his shirt and caressed his body. He responded by rubbing his cheek against his stomach like a cat. Sanderson smiled as he parted Timmy's thighs and rubbed his hard on against him.

"How much do you want me?" He asked.

"I...I want you so bad. Please...fuck me." Timmy moaned, trying to thrust his hips upward, but was held back.

"What's my name?" Sanderson whispered into his ear as he unzipped his jeans.

"M...master."

In the meantime, Trixie Tang walked down the hall carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of the finest French wine. She didn't care whether or not she was underage to drink, she wanted to see if she could get the handsome teacher drunk enough to seduce him into her bed. Mr. Sanderson certainly was someone that Trixie wanted for herself.

"Mr. Sanderson, I was wondering if you'd like to..." Trixie gasped at the scene in front of her as she entered the classroom, dropping the wine bottle and two wine glasses, where they shattered on the floor. The handsome new teacher was on top of Timmy, doing naughty things to him on top of the desk. Timmy turned to see Trixie, his cheeks flushed with pleasure as the teacher nibbled his neck.

"We have an audience, Mr. Sanderson." He whispered before he let out a moan. Sanderson slowly looked up, glaring at Trixie through his dark bangs that hung down.

"Get...out." He snarled as he continued grinding himself against Timmy. Trixie slowly nodded as she backed out of the classroom before she finally dashed away.

-----------------------------------

"It was for the best." Cosmo told himself as the group assembled in front of the barrier. Several anti-fairies smirked at them through the glass as they made faces and other things.

"Sometimes I wish I could take back everything I ever said and done to lead up to this point, Wanda..." He murmured as they joined hands together to transport themselves on the other side.

"...But it's too late now."

------------------------------------

"Go home." Sanderson murmured in Timmy's ear after he realized that the mood had vanished. He slid off the boy teasingly and walked to the door.

"We'll finish later." Timmy seemed to snap out of his daze as Sanderson closed the door behind him. His blue eyes widened as he realized that he had done things that he was ashamed of.

"Oh God...Cosmo...Wanda...where are you guys when I need you!" He wailed as he buried his head in his knees.

-----------------------------------

"Did you like our little show?" Sanderson asked as he found Trixie hiding in the girls bathroom.

"You're a perverted pedophile! You're a child molester!" Trixie gritted her teeth at him.

"Such harsh words...but I'll let you think what you want." Sanderson said. The black-haired girl threw her hair brush at him, but he merely avoided it by cocking his head to the side.

"Timmy shouldn't be the target of a sick man like you!"

"You never really liked him in the first place. Why start caring now?" Sanderson snapped. The popular girl backed up against the bathroom sinks, lost at words.

"I...I..."

"Hmph. Another shallow human that doesn't deserve to live. Pitiful little world." Sanderson growled.

"G...get away from me you freak!" She shrieked as he grabbed a hold of her wrist. The pixie ripped Trixie's headband from her head and quickly gagged her before she could scream. Sanderson then threw her into the mirror, shattering it into pieces. He kicked her several times before backhanding her across the face, causing her to crumple to the ground and cry out in pain.

"...And Timmy likes this little bitch?" He almost said in disbelief. He looked down at the pieces of glass surrounding Trixie on the floor, and an evil idea appeared in his mind. Sanderson pinned one of Trixie's wrists to the wall, and drove a big piece of glass into the palm. She screamed as her blood oozed out of her palm. Most of the glass went straight through her hand, pinning it into the wall behind her. Sanderson loved the way fear appeared in her eyes, and wondered if he could get a much better reaction.

"You know, if you weren't such a slut, I wouldn't be torturing you like this." He sneered as he plunged another piece of glass into her left hand, pinning it into the wall also. Trixie screamed even louder, now that the pain was twice as much. Sanderson liked that even more, and lifted up her chin.

"Poor little rich girl...all prettied up and nowhere to go. How sad." She trembled as she could see in his eyes nothing but pure evil. Trixie whimpered as he shoved her face to the side.

"Too bad Timmy's not here to see you like this." Sanderson sighed and pretended to act disappointed as he crossed his arms, observing his work. Blood trailed from her palms and started to stain her clothes, and glass littered the ground of the girls bathroom.

"Oh well, maybe your friend would like to join you." He said, pointing at a shocked Veronica behind him. Trixie saw her, and muffled out a warning. Veronica tried to run back into the hallway, but Sanderson quickly intercepted her before she opened the door and kicked open a nearby stall. Veronica kicked and screamed, but he held her wrists behind her as he shoved the blonde girl's head in the toliet and held her down. He smiled as he felt her struggle to fight his grip off, splashing water all over the place.

"How does it feel to take advantage of precious air, girly?" He asked. Veronica's only response was the air bubbles that quickly flowed from her mouth. A few minutes later, Veronica quit moving, and Sanderson let her go. He looked down, and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ew. Do people have no courtesy?" He asked as he flushed the toliet before closing the stall door behind him. Trixie cried silently as she watched the evil subsitute teacher, or whoever he was, drown her best friend right in front of her. Sanderson kicked Veronica's foot that jutted out from under the stall before refocusing back on Trixie.

"Oh come on! You know that you weren't really her friend." He added, sitting down in front of the terrified girl. Seeing that Trixie wasn't answering, he decided to answer for her.

"Blah blah blah...I know. I'm too rich and popular." He said in a high-pitched voice as he mocked Trixie. Sanderson sighed, shaking his head.

"That's the problem with kids these days..." The pixie opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You all don't have respect for yourselves...all you care about are your stupid materialistic things and how popular you are." Trixie shook her head, trying to prove that Sanderson was wrong, but he ignored her. A few seconds later Sanderson suddenly clapped his hands together and grinned wildly.

"But hey, who cares? I sure don't!" He cheerily said as he plunged his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart in a second. The last thing Trixie saw was the beating of her heart clutched in Sanderson's hand before she died. He then stood up and wrote on the wall above the bathroom stalls.

**_...YOU ALL WILL DIE. ...CORNMUFFIN! _**Sanderson giggled at the last word, tossing the heart over his shoulder so that it landed with a splat against the wall to his left and slid down with a squish.

"Gosh, having this much fun torturing humans to death should be a sin!" He smiled at his demonic-like reflection in the mirror and washed his hands.


	14. Hallucinations

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.13-Hallucinations**

Wanda glanced around Pixies Inc. as she and her group flew around. It seemed that whoever this guy was, he left no traces of himself whatsoever, and the pixies there refused to help.

"Well isn't this great?" She asked herself sarcastically.

"Jorgen sending us on a wild goose chase...who knows? Maybe this invisible guy will end up kidnapping me or something!" She threw up her hands in frustration.

"Bah...screw this...I'm going home." She raised her wand to poof away, but someone yelled,

"Wanda, look out!" She turned just in time to see a cloaked figure high-kick her in the face, sending her crashing into a building nearby.

"Well I guess I was wrong," Wanda chuckled to herself as she got herself out and brushed the glass from her clothes. The figure smirked and charged at her, his wand(?) brandished for attack. She managed to knock out his wand with her own, doing a good job defending herself. Wanda avoided her opponent's punch and flipped over him, kicking him into the ground. The figure landed on his feet and slid away, his shoes creating small trenches.

"Give up. You can't win." He snarled. Wanda narrowed her eyes and flew towards him, her fist pulled back. The stranger moved his head and sent out a few punches of him own, causing Wanda to block them furiously.

'Damn, he's fast!' She thought as she jumped away and flew through a broken building, seeing if she could catch the killer off guard. The pink haired fairy was suddenly kicked into a wall, causing her to crash through several more and out into the air. Wanda shook the glass from her clothes and hair before the dark figure barrelled into her. But the fairy caught his arm and did a judo throw by throwing him over her shoulder. The dark figure paused as he stopped himself in midair.

'What's he doing now?' Wanda thought as she watched the man hold up a hand. A swirl of dark magic appeared in his palm, glowing evilly.

"Hello, Wanda." Her eyes widened as she heard her name.

"How'd you..!" Wanda didn't get the chance to finish the question as the dark figure threw the ball of magic at her. She had no time to react as the magic hit her squarely in the chest, knocking her into unconciousness as she flew into the ground at mach 1. The figure smirked as he hovered over the hole Wanda was in, crossing his arms.

"So sorry, love. But you're mine now."

------------------------------------------

The funeral was rather depressing as gray clouds covered the sky while it lightly drizzled on the crowd below. Timmy sat in his chair solemnly, dressed in a black suit and tie, hardly listening to a word of what the priest said. He held two white carnations in his hands, and could feel his heart breaking slowly. Okay, so Trixie didn't bother to notice him at all, and Veronica was just plain creepy, but they still held a place in his heart. Not to mention so many people who died at Sanderson's hands...most of them innocent, and had nothing to do with him. Timmy felt the worst...considering that he was letting the evil pixie do it all, and he could do nothing about it.

"...We're gathered here to pay tribute to Trixie Tang and Veronica Masters, two girls who died young, and will be sorely missed by their firends and classmates. They might've been a bit conceited, but they were loved and cherished by many people..."

_'Especially me.' _He thought miserably.

"...So friends and family gathered here, lend us comforting words...they didn't deserve to have their life taken away like this."

'_No, they didn't.'_

"...I have a few words to say." Timmy said softly. The priest looked surprised and allowed Timmy to come up. He stood at the podium and looked around. So many people had turned out for the funeral for Trixie and Veronica, but he suspected that most of them were Trixie's mourners and were glad that she was gone. Unlike Mr. Crocker's...hardly anyone had shown up, so he was forced to go by his parents, something among the lines of, 'you were his favorite student to pick on'. Most of the time he was there, he was secretly glad that the crazy teacher was dead, though he never told anyone that.

"...I didn't know them that well, and that some of you might've thought of them as a bit...bitchy, but...I actually loved Trixie for who she was. I can tell you that, because I understood her..." Timmy mumbled, remembering the time he disguised himself as girl named Timantha...

"She was everything I had ever wanted in a girl...great looks, great hair...but she rejected me so many times that I lost count." Timmy said, taking a breath, afraid he'd lose it right there.

"And Veronica...she was a 'nice' girl most of the time, and the reason why she always made fun of me, was because she loved me but was too scared to admit it. And now looking back, I realize that they aren't who I thought they were...they were just regular girls trying to find their way through life...and I can't believe that I wasted all that time on Trixie, when I could've had a fling with Veronica." Timmy paused and threw the carnations on top of the two coffins.

"...Sometimes I wished I could've told Trixie how I felt but now...she's gone and won't be coming back. She's dead, people...DEAD. ...I'm not sure about you, but I won't miss her at all." And with that he walked down from the stage, ignoring the looks he got from the audience, especially the glare from Trixie's dad. As he walked down the aisle to his seat, he saw Sanderson in the back, grinning devilishly. Time seemed to have stopped as Timmy glared at him, or so he thought.

"...WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" He screamed, pointing at the back. The audience quickly turned, expecting someone, but there was no one. Timmy blinked, thinking he was seeing the pixie still smirking at him.

"ANSWER ME!" Timmy screamed again, feeling the sobs rise in his throat. The audience whispered amongst themselves, some even gesturing craziness. Two ushers suddenly came up behind him and gently hauled him off the stage. Timmy kicked and screamed, still pointing at the back.

"HE'S FUCKING STARING AT US! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!"

"Easy kid...we'll take you somewhere where you can rest...the deaths of your friends is obviously taking a toll on your sanity." One of them said, Timmy shook his head wildly.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! LOOK AT THE FREAKING PIXIE BY THE TREE!" There was still no one there as they dragged Timmy to the ambulance waiting for them.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM, AND HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" The two ushers held him down on the stretcher as a paramedic strapped a straitjacket around Timmy and injected him with a tranquilizer. The boy fell to the bed a few minutes later, knocked out.

"What a crazy kid...he thinks pixies exist." One of them said as they shut the door to the ambulance.

---------------------------------------

Sanderson snarled as he kicked open the doors to Wishfixers. Many pixies sensed his anger before he came in, and quickly scurried away before he could release his wrath on them.

"Cancel my appointment, Pixie Chick. I'm not in the mood to go clubbing tonight." He growled at the female pixie who sat at the information desk. She nodded as he flew towards his office. Sanderson spotted a young teenage pixie with headphones on.

"You, turn down that rap music!" He yelled, causing the intern to squeak and obey. When the boss is in a bad mood, it's best to do what he says and not ask questions until he cooled down.

"Gods damn you, AC!" Sanderson yelled as the doors slammed shut behind him. Anti-Cosmo lifted an eyebrow as the angry pixie marched right up to him.

"What the HELL do think you're doing, letting the idiots go!" He demanded.

"I have no interest in the fairies...all I wanted was Wanda." Anti-Cosmo sighed.

"I could've used them for target practice!" Sanderson pouted. Anti-Cosmo just shrugged.

"Okay, so I didn't think of you...I'm sorry." The pixie showed that he was still a kid at heart when he turned and stuck his tongue out.

"Careful...I might take that the wrong way." The anti-fairy smirked, coming up behind him.

"Shit!" Sanderson yelped as Anti-Cosmo grabbed his groin.

"Dammit, can't you see I'm not in the mood?" He scowled.

"So says your pants." Anti-Cosmo grinned, pointing at the arousal pressing against the seam. Sanderson snorted.

"Okay, fine...Timmy's little whore walked in on us before I got the chance to get in his pants after class. I didn't like that, so I killed her in the girls' bathroom."

"Wow...sounds like Mr. Calm and Sensible just got a pyscho relapse."

"Damn straight. I feel much more alive than waiting for a reason." Anti-Cosmo chuckled and let the pixie go.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Sanderson asked.

"The good news is that Wanda is here right now, unconscious, but alive. The bad news is that Timmy is in a mental hospital." Sanderson rolled his eyes playfully and put a hand on his hip.

"Everyone who I end up not killing ends up in an insane asylum. Why is that?" Anti-Cosmo shrugged again.

"Because you tramatize them for life?"

"Exactly." He grinned.

"Well, I think that breaking Timmy out is the first thing on my to-do list. Perhaps if I have time, I'll go after Cosmo." Sanderson pulled Anti-Cosmo's head back and sucked his neck hard, giving a hickie that would last for a week or longer.

"There...something to remember me by when you're screwing Wanda." He smirked, letting go of his hair and marched out the door. The anti-fairy lifted an eyebrow and he poofed up a mirror and looked in it.

"My my...is it just me or does he sound jealous?"


	15. Pretty Girl

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.14-Pretty Girl**

**Don't own the song 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult. **

Anti-Fairy World...

"Oh great...I'm lost." Cosmo said, rolling his eyes as he flew all over the place. Apparently he took a wrong turn, and now he was completely separated from everyone else.

"Excellent job, Cosmo." He muttered to himself. Suddeny, he heard something, and looked around cautionsly.

"Who's there?" He demanded. He heard a bush move...the green-haired man jumped around and parted the bush. Nobody was there. Sighing, Cosmo whirled around to see Anti-Wanda. The rather less-intelligent anti-fairy was usually seen chomping down on a sandwich, but it looked like she haven't had any sleep for a while. He wondered what was wrong with her, considering hat he was surprised to see her like this. She usually wasn't sad.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

"Cosmo...you don't know how glad I am to see you." She said.

"Wish I could say the same thing, Anti-Wanda." Cosmo responded.

"...I mean, even though we were forced to be together because y'all got married..." She started.

"What do you mean?"

"...I'm worried about Anti-Cosmo...he hasn't come home since he went to visit a friend." Cosmo blinked.

_And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

"A friend?" The anti-fairy shrugged.

"I don't know who his friend is...but I have a bad feeling about it." She said softly.

"Has AC ever told you anything?"

"No...he's not the type to share things with anyone...especially me." Cosmo stopped and looked at Anti-Wanda, seeing sadness in her eyes.

"I know that we haven't been on good terms since we last saw each other, but please...bring my husband back to me." She pleaded, holding his arm.

"He might be cold-hearted, but I care for him just like you do for Wanda." A flash of regret shown across Cosmo's face, but quickly disappeared.

"...Right." He said hollowly.

"I'm so tired...from waiting..." She murmured. Suddenly, Anti-Wanda stumbled, and Cosmo caught her by her arm, pulling her to him. She blushed as she realized that this was the first time someone had ever touched her...and to tell you the truth, she liked it.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

"I...I always wanted to be held like this...but Anti-Cosmo never would..." She mumbled, burying her face into his chest. Cosmo swallowed his guilt as he held her. When was the last time he ever held Wanda like this? He tried to wrack his brain, but nothing would come...it looked like he restricted himself from remembering anything.

"...Because he says he never loved me at all, and when he had the chance, he'd break free and go after the one person he always wanted...someone who was smarter, prettier, and had no tolerance for stupidity." She whispered sadly.

"...Who would that be?" Cosmo asked.

------------------------------------

Wanda opened her eyes to find herself lying on a couch. She sat up and looked around, noticing she was in a small penthouse apartment, furnished with beautiful oak furniture and plants all around. She then realized that it was nighttime, and that it was raining hard. It certainly been a while since everyone was sent out, and she started panicking. Where were they? Were they safe? The last she remembered was flying away from something, before she blacked out...

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again_

"I see you're awake." She heard a smooth voice. She turned her head in the direction, and saw Anti-Cosmo in the doorway, holding a tray with a teacup, teapot, and biscuits.

"Anti-Cosmo? So this is where you've been hiding after you and Cosmo got your figiggly gland operated on?" She asked suspiciously.

"That's right. Jorgen wouldn't think to look for me in the home front." He grinned.

"Does Sanderson know you're bunking in his office?" Wanda asked. Anti-Cosmo chuckled. He was ready for her questions.

"Nope...I usually leave before he comes back from whatever pixie thing he has to do. Time is money." Wanda looked grateful as he put the tray down in front of her on a coffee table.

"Here, have a cup of tea...you look exhausted." He said. Wanda shook her head as she stared at hers hands.

"I can't...I'm thinking about everyone that was killed in Binky's group...and if Cosmo is all right." She whispered.

_You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

"Well, settle your nerves down with tea and biscuits. I happen to know that the idiot is all right." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Really?" Wanda asked.

_'Yes, much to my chagrin.'_ The anti-fairy thought. _'But Sanderson will take care of him...'_

_-----------------------------------_

"...Sanderson? What are you doing here?" Cosmo asked in surprise.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sanderson replied, an eyebrow lifting as he observed the way Cosmo's arms were around Wanda's counterpart. He blushed and pulled away from Anti-Wanda.

"Well, I was separated from my group...and I ran into my wife's counterpart." Cosmo hastily explained.

"I see that, but I have to talk to you about Timmy." Sanderson said gravely.

"Timmy? What's wrong with him!" He asked worriedly. Sanderson looked at Anti-Wanda.

"Mind if I talk to him for a minute?" He asked. The anti-fairy shook her head, and they flew off.

"...Cosmo...did you ever once check up on Timmy the whole time you've been away?" Sanderson asked as soon as they were far away from Anti-Wanda.

"No..." Cosmo mumbled.

"Well, it seems that you both have been neglecting Timmy a bit too much." Sanderson said.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked.

"He's in an insane asylum."

"What? Why!" Cosmo demanded.

"Apparently all these murders on earth drove him to the breaking point...especially since the girl he loved and her best friend was killed." Sanderson explained.

"Trixie...and Veronica...i...is dead?"

"That's their names? Never knew." Sanderson shrugged. Cosmo stared at the bleak, barren earth under him.

"What about Timmy...?" He started. Sanderson put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay...I broke him out, and he's at home, safe and sound." He assured him. Cosmo trembled and grabbed his arm.

"Why are wierd things happening to us? What have we done wrong!" The pixie hung his head, shaking it slowly.

"...I should've told you before...but...come with me...I have to show you something. But it's not pretty." He said quietly.

"But...what about Anti-Wanda?" Cosmo asked. The pixie looked at the anti-fairy waiting patiently for them.

"All right...tell her you have to go somewhere for a bit." The green-haired fairy flew to Anti-Wanda.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

"Anti-Wanda, I wish I could stay and talk to you longer, but I have to go with Sanderson for a minute." She nodded before she suddenly tiptoed and kissed Cosmo on the cheek.

"You actually cared about me to listen to what I had to say. I can't thank you enough for that." She managed to smile.

"I...You're welcome." Cosmo murmured as he touched his cheek, blushing.

"Come on..." Sanderson said impatiently before they disappeared.

--------------------------------------

"Last time I saw him, he was in Fairy World, and that was after I rescued you before that masked man tried to kill you." The anti-fairy said, munching on a biscuit.

"Masked man! You saved me!" She demanded. Anti-Cosmo nodded, smirking inside that he was the one who attacked her.

"You might not believe this, but the guy ran away before I could go after him. Funny how people run away from me, eh?" The pink-haired barely heard the next words he spoke.

"...I always liked you from the beginning." He admitted. Wanda's eyebrow lifted.

"Why are you telling me this now, when we're in a major crisis?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you to die and never find out how I feel." Anti-Cosmo answered. She snorted as she poured herself a cup of tea and helped herself to a biscuit.

"Don't think you're going to get anywhere with me. Just because Cosmo and I..." A lump in her throat formed at the mention of his name. Anti-Cosmo noticed her hand shaking as she held the teapot, and gently took it from her and set it down in the table.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_

"Wanda, let me tell you something." He said softly, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I've heard from Sanderson and several others that Cosmo said that he didn't love you anymore. Is that correct?" Wanda bit her lower lip, slowly nodding her head. His green eyes drilled into her pink ones, reminding her so much of Cosmo...but it wasn't him. In fact, she couldn't get Cosmo out of her head the longer Anti-Cosmo looked into her eyes. She found herself dropping the teacup on the floor as the anti-fairy grabbed her.

_Pretty girl..._

"An...Anti-Cosmo?" Wanda said, blushing.

_Pretty girl_...

_'Just because he looks like Cosmo doesn't mean it's him. Give him a chance...you know you want to...' _Wanda wanted to pull away, but she couldn't...same scent...same looks...she just couldn't. She buried her head in chest, finally spilling out her bottled up frustration and feelings.

"Cosmo told me he doesn't love me anymore...a...and I'm worried about Timmy..."

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

"Shh...don't speak." Anti-Cosmo whispered, stroking her hair gently. He smiled wickedly inside...everything was falling into place. She sobbed for a few minutes before she looked up at him. Anti-Cosmo thought she truly looked beautiful as he wiped her tears away with his hands.

"Do you love me?" He asked quietly. Wanda was confused as she wiped the rest away, blushing.

"I don't think..." She started as Anti Cosmo leaned down and kissed Wanda on her lips.

"Then don't..." He whispered, tasting her salty tears that remained on her face as he closed his eyes, pulling her close. Wanda hated herself for letting him kiss her, but she needed someone to comfort right now, and she didn't care if it was Cosmo's counterpart. She just...needed...love. She returned the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Forget him Wanda..." He whispered as he held her close. And then he said three sweet words that felt she haven't heard in forever.

_It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he's in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

"...I love you more than he ever did."

Meanwhile...

"Love is bittersweet when you realize that what you had is now gone." Sanderson said as he gestured for Cosmo to look in the window as they hovered outside the office.

"She once loved you...and now look what happened...she decided to go for someone who cared about her more than you ever did." The green-haired fairy could not do anything except watch his wife kiss his counterpart, feeling himself tear inside, the tears flowing once more, mixing with the raindrops

._It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love.._

"...Nothing can change it now, Cosmo...I hate to say this, but it's all your fault." Sanderson said. Cosmo tried to ignore the pixie, but knew he had always been right...how could he been such a fool and not notice how he was acting? The cause of Timmy slowly going insane...Wanda pushing herself away from him...his unfaithfulness. The anti-fairy opened his eyes and caught Sanderson's eye outside, smiling as he kissed Wanda. The dark pixie slowly nodded, and jerked his head to his left, gesturing for the anti-fairy to take her to the bedroom. Cosmo lifted up his head a few seconds after, the rain coming down harder upon them...

"What have I done?" He sobbed.


	16. Come Back To Reality

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.15- Come Back To Reality**

Dimmsdale Mental Hospital...3 hours ago...

_"You say that a "pixie" is the one who caused all this horror..?" Timmy sat in a chair, staring at the wall next to him and blinked once._

_"What does this..."pixie" do?" The doctor asked, hoping to snap the boy out of his dream-like state._

_"...He punishes me." Timmy answered in a dull voice._

_"Why does he punish you?"_

_"...Because I'm a bad boy."_

_"Are you a bad boy?"_

_"...No."_

_"Then why does the "pixie" punish you?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"Are you a good boy?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"What does he do if you're good?"_

_"...He touches me."_

_"Why?"_

_"...Because I'm a good boy."_

_"Where does he touch you?"_

_"...Between my legs."_

_"Do you feel uncomfortable when he touches you?"_

_"...No."_

_"So you like him touching you?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"...He makes me feel good." The doctor sighed. He certainly wasn't going to get a detailed answer from the boy._

_"Okay, let's try this again. What if I was to say that this...pixie doesn't exist? That he's nothing but a figment of your imagination?" Timmy blinked again. _

_"...Master won't like to hear that." Timmy finally mumbled._

_"What?" The doctor asked._

_"Master will kill you for insulting him." _

_"I...I see." The doctor blinked and rubbed his forehead before getting up from his chair and headed out of the small room they sat in. Timmy's mother watched them through the glass window, worried._

_"Is Timmy going to be okay, doctor?" Mrs. Turner asked as she looked at the doctor walk up to her. The dark-haired doctor shrugged, crossing his arms._

_"From what I could get from your son, his current mental state is apparently caused by this "pixie" person. Some men commonly molest children, hoping that they could forget their own molestation when they were children. Couple that with traumatizing deaths occuring all around him, it could put a permanent damage to his mentality. In short, scar him emotionally for life." Timmy did nothing to acknowledge they were looking at him, and continued staring at the wall in front, his eyes glazed over._

_"Well, considering that people he knew were killed at school, and kids are freaking out and everything. I'm scared for him. Is there anything I can do?" Mrs. Turner said._

_"The only thing I can think of is to keep him here, and through vigorous mental curing, hopefully get him back to normal." The doctor replied._

_"HE'S HERE!" Timmy suddenly screamed, scaring Mrs. Turner.. He fell off the chair and started shaking uncontrollably. Mrs. Turner quickly ran to her son's side and tried to coax him out of his nightmare._

_"Timmy!" The doctor gently pulled her away from Timmy._

_"It's all right...we'll take care of your son. Trust me." He assured her._

_"But..." She started. The doctor pushed her out into the hallway._

_"Don't worry..." He said, walking her to the waiting room near the information desk._

_"Good bye, Mrs. Turner." He urged her out, finally shutting the door on her. As he turned, a smirk formed on his face._

_"Your mother is a nice woman." The doctor said, walking back into the room and looked at the boy on the floor._

_"She raised you to be an excellent actor."_

_"...Of course, Master Sanderson." Timmy whispered, flipping onto his stomach so that he wouldn't see his face._

_"I wish I could've seen your little act at the funeral, but I had some things to attend to."_

_"...Did he go quietly?" Timmy asked, his voice muffled.._

_"Excuse me?" The pixie asked as he unbuttoned the white coat he had on and tossed it onto the ground._

_"...Did you put the doctor out of his misery when you decided to steal his identity?"_

_"Ohohoho...silly boy. You know me well enough that I don't kill everybody. Just the ones I don't like." Sanderson smiled as he knelt over the boy, letting his fingers trail along Timmy's inner thigh and making the boy shiver at his touch._

_'Tsk...lying in such a position...you're just waiting for me to have my way with you.' Sanderson thought as he continued teasing him._

_"Why me?" Timmy asked, gritting his teeth._

_"Because I hate you with a passion, and when I see you miserable, it's like going to the movies for me." Sanderson answered, moving his hands under the pink shirt and started massaging Timmy's shoulder muscles gently._

_"Stop..." Timmy whispered, his fingers seeming to claw the carpet at the pleasure he was recieving. Sanderson answered by slowly moving his hands lower until he reached Timmy's hips. He let out a soft gasp as the pixie's hand slid up his chest, groping a nipple._

_"I don't think so..." Sanderson pulled off his tie and bounded Timmy's wrists behind him. He started to undo Timmy's jeans and slide them off his hips. He then flipped him over and captured his lips in a hot searing kiss. Timmy tried not to make a sound as Sanderson nudged his knee between his legs, coaxing them to open at the same time pushing against a pleasurable spot._

_"You know you want this...don't fight." Timmy threw his head back and gasped in a mixture of shock and ecstasy as Sanderson pressed his manhood against him. _

_"Suck." Sanderson ordered, bringing two fingers to his lips. Timmy obeyed and sucked on his fingers, lubricating them with his saliva. When they were wet enough, Sanderson took them back and positioned just between the sapphire-eyed boys legs, hoisting them up and using the other hand, parted the cheeks before inserting his fingers into the entrance. Timmy arched up when he felt the cool fingers prodding inside him. _

_He clenched the opening upon impulse, closing onto the pixie's dexterous digits but not stopping them from going in deeper and stretching him out more. The pair of fingers moved about relaxing the opening for what was to come, at the same time exploring the muscles for a part he knew would make the brown haired boy cry his name out over and over again. _

_Sanderson teased Timmy by pressing against his pleasure spots, causing him to pant and thrust his hips up, looking for more. The brunette pulled his fingers out of the opening, gaining a whimper from the brown haired boy. He released the shaft and sat up, taking his remaining clothes off before positioning himself on Timmy just right. Timmy's eyes widened as he felt him slide deep into him, and tried to wiggle away._

_"Relax..." He purred in his ear as he pulled Timmy's hips to his and kissing him again._

_"It won't hurt..."_

_------------------------------_

_Timmy looked out the window, watching the rain fall steadily outside as he laid naked under his bed covers at home. Sanderson had brought him home and lied to his parents that their son was fine, thus they decided to leave Vicky home with Timmy while they went out. Timmy was still a bit sore, but other than that he was fine. He hadn't seen Cosmo or Wanda in the past few days, and he was worried sick while trying to ignore a tiny voice telling him they could be abandoning him...Timmy buried his face in his pillow, wishing everything was back to normal. But unfortunately, his godparents weren't there to hear him..._

------------------------------

Outside the top floor of Wishfixers...

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cosmo wailed, banging on the glass window wildly.

"Get away from her!" Sanderson jerked the broken-hearted fairy away from the window, holding him back.

"Cosmo, what's done is done, and we can't do a thing about it!" He growled as the fairy put up quite a fight in his arms. Cosmo wailed again, using his wings to fly towards the window and threw himself against it.

"Wanda!" Sanderson's wings beat furiously as he pried Cosmo away, and jerked him around.

"COSMO, GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!"The pixie snarled, slapping the fairy across the face. The green-haired fairy was immediately silenced as his head snapped to the side. There was no sounds to be heard, other than the raindrops hitting the ground below them. Cosmo slowly turned his head, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Y...you hit me." He whispered, cradling his cheek to dull the pain. Sanderson sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. He loosened his grip on Cosmo's arm, pullling the fairy to him.

"Look...I know that was a bit much, but you need to come back to reality. Nowadays there's no happy endings anymore. You guys might've been happy then, but this is now..."

"...W...why does it have to be this way!" Cosmo asked, finding himself burying his face in the pixe's trench coat.

"That's life, fairy. Take it or leave it." Sanderson said. He then felt the fairy shiver, and he knew it wasn't from the cold.

"...I know you want to cry on my shoulder. Go ahead...it doesn't make a difference, considering we're already soaked as it is." Sanderson said dully. Cosmo shook his head, his face still in his coat.

"Fine." Sanderson snapped, jerking the fairy's head up. He then leaned in and gently licked Cosmo's tears away from his eyes. The green-haired fairy stood still as Sanderson's tongue ran over his cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and lips. He swore that they stayed longer there than anywhere else.

"Feel any better?" He asked, pulling away. Cosmo trembled, seeing that getting this kind of attention from Sanderson was making him extremely uncomfortable.

_'Why is he so affectionate?' _Cosmo thought.

"Come on, you can stay at my place until this storm rides out. We're gonna get sick the longer we're out here." Sanderson said, flying away from Wishfixers. Cosmo stayed where he was at, staring into the window mournfully, a hand on the glass. The pixie glanced into the window, seeing that Wanda and Anti-Cosmo were nowhere in sight. He smiled before getting Cosmo's attention.

"Hey, you coming or what? It's rare for a pixie to invite the enemy into his house. Take advantage of it." Sanderson said jokingly. Cosmo shrugged and followed.

"All right."

Pixies, Inc...Sanderson's penthouse apartment...

The rain continued on, giving off a soothing beat accompanied by thunder. While inside, Cosmo sat sullenly on a very nice couch, drying his hair with a towel. It was very strange for Cosmo to be depressed, normally he was cheerful and optimistic, as well as the clothing he wore. He wore a dark gray silk button up shirt and black jeans which fit him quite nicely. In their adult form, it seems that they were the same size.

"You live by yourself? How depressing." Cosmo muttered as Sanderson came into the living room with a towel slung over his shoulders and holding two cans of flowerbell nectar. He wore a gray flannel and dark gray jeans.

"What do you expect? I don't have a family anymore." Sanderson said, tossing Cosmo a can and sat in another chair.

"You were that pixie boy I met a long time ago, wasn't it?" Cosmo asked. Sanderson acted surprised as he took a drink.

"And you were that green-haired kid whose friend picked on me."

"We stopped being friends after that happened. I haven't seen him for years. But what I'd like to know is why you pulled a gun on him." Cosmo explained dully.

"I've had a history of being violent, but not to the point where people's lives are at risk." Sanderson lied.

"You looked like you wanted to kill him."

"So you thought. I was angry at your friend, but it wasn't like I would have the guts to actually kill him. Now anyone else, they'd probably shoot his ass." Sanderson answered, putting his can down and threw an arm over the top of the chair.

"...Change of subject, you put up quite a fight back then before I had to slap some sense into you."

"I know I went a bit psychotic back there, but it's just...I can't believe it." Cosmo sighed sadly, putting hand to his face and leaning back into the couch.

"My heart hurts every time I think about Wanda with that...guy."

"Yes, it hurts, but get over it."

"I can't..." Cosmo slowly looked up at Sanderson.

"...My head hurts...and my depression isn't making it any better...do you have any aspirin?" The green-haired fairy said, massaging his temples wearily. Sanderson smiled, taking out a small pillbox from his jeans and opened it up.

"Here...this will make all your stress and pain melt away." Cosmo reached out and picked up a small round pill with a broken heart etched in red. It seemed to stare at the fairy, but he didn't care as long as he could forget all the pain, and popped it into his mouth.

"Wow...this stuff is strong." Cosmo said, blinking over and over to try and focus.

"Don't worry...it only lasts for a bit. Drink up, and you'll feel better." Sanderson urged, giving Cosmo his drink. Within his sixth drink, Cosmo's sense of doubts, frustrations and depression were drowned in alchohol. He never felt happier in his life as he jumped up and kissed Sanderson on the lips.

"Let's go clubbing!" Cosmo laughed.

"Not tonight...tomorrow. Now go home...Timmy needs you." Sanderson said before he pinged the drunk fairy out the door.


	17. Addiction To Pain

**Amethyst Ice  
Ch.16- Addiction To Pain**

_"See that Sanderson kid over there?" A snotty girl whispered to her friends. _

"Rumor has it that he killed his parents...that's why he stays during the holidays..."

"Really?" Another student asked in awe. The now teenaged Sanderson sat in the back of the classroom, fiddling with a lighter in his hands. He ignored them, looking out the window he sat next to in the back. Years have passed, shedding his kiddy looks but still having traces of a baby face. His ebony hair grew long enough to be put in a ponytail, and his eyes still gleamed their amethyst ice. Cold and unyielding to anything around them.

"He doesn't seem too happy to see us." Traces of black eyeliner could be seen around his eyelids, but most didn't venture far enough to actually see it. Nowadays he kept to himself and made no friends, hoping that people would stay away from him. But it agitated him the way he was getting more attention than ever. Despite the fact that he was still wearing the school uniform, teachers often scolded him on wearing black all the time instead of gray. He didn't care about their empty threats to call the administrators about his anti-social behavior...in fact, he smiled at it...

--------------------------------------------------

"...Good morning, Wanda..." Anti-Cosmo purred into her ear. Wanda opened her eyes, and gasped as she sat up in bed.

"Anti-Cosmo!" The anti-fairy smirked and patted her hand.

"Don't worry...I didn't do anything to if your clothes are still on...I slept on the floor." He chuckled, pointing to the pile of pillows and blankets nearby. She narrowed her eyes as she threw back the covers and got out of the bed.

"...Where are you going?" Anti-Cosmo asked as Wanda started for the door.

"I'm going home...what happened yesterday stays here." Wanda said. Anti-Cosmo quickly intercepted the pink-haired fairy, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't leave...what I said yesterday was from the bottom of my heart. Truly you feel the same way for me?" He asked. Wanda stayed silent for the moment.

"...Let go. Cosmo and Timmy need me." She whispered.

"B...But Cosmo...he..."

"I don't care whether or not Cosmo doesn't love me anymore...I still love him deep down and Timmy still needs me...so if you truly care about me...you'd let me go." Anti-Cosmo blinked and obeyed, and poofed up a letter.

"Here," he sighed, handing her the envelope.

"At least keep this letter..." She reached out for it, but he kissed her on the lips before he pulled away and gave it to her.

"If only you knew..." He murmured sadly before he poofed away. Wanda looked confused at his words, but she quickly brushed away her guilt. Perhaps it would do her good to stay away from Anti-Cosmo from now on.

--------------------------------------------

"Oooh...my head hurts even worse..." Cosmo groaned as he poofed out of the goldfish bowl. He wished that he had some more of Sandeson's pills when he was greeted by a not so happy Timmy.

"Cosmo...where were you for the past few days?" Timmy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean...you and Wanda disappearing for days at a time without telling me! Leaving to deal with my misery on my own! I'm surprised that you're even home!" Timmy gritted his teeth. Cosmo winced at the hint of anger in his voice, but decided to ignore him.

"I'm sorry Timmy...I swear I'll make it up to you. But for now...I gotta ice my head." Cosmo said. Timmy stared at him.

"...Where's Wanda?"

"Huh?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Where's...Wanda?" The green-haired fairy shrugged and floated towards his fishbowl.

"I dunno. Not that I care."

"You don't care! What's wrong with you!" Timmy asked in a shocked voice.

"...Did I stutter?" Cosmo answered coldly. Timmy glared at the green-haired fairy before he stopped Cosmo from floating away from him by grabbing his shirt.

"What happened in the last few days?"

"Nothing!" Cosmo found his voice increasing in irritation.

"Well something must've happened if you don't give a damn about where Wanda is, or why you're such an asshole this early in the morning!" Timmy shouted at him.

"...Oh yeah? Well I'm getting sick of being yelled at by you when you still have not one fucking clue that we got lives other than granting every wish of yours, you selfish, ungrateful, spoiled little brat!" Cosmo yelled. His eyes immediately got wide as he realized what he said as he watched his words sting his godchild terribly. Timmy turned away as he slowly sat on his bed.

"T...Timmy?" Cosmo asked. He reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Timmy slapped his hand away, glowering at him through his tears.

"G..go away."

"Timmy...I didn't mean to say that...I just..."

"Go...a...away..now." Timmy growled, trying not to bawl. Cosmo sat next to him.

"Timmy...please..."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Timmy screamed, shoving Cosmo off the bed. His voice quivered as he stood over the fairy, pointing a finger at him. The pink-hatted boy trembled, the first time he was ever threatening his godfather since he got him. Cosmo remained stoic as he got up from the ground and brushed his clothes off.

"...Fine..." Cosmo said as he poofed away. After a while, he felt so down and miserable for no reason.

-----------------------------------------------

Wanda clutched the note in her hand as she poofed away from Wishfixers, reading it silently to herself.

_Dearest Wanda,  
I know that you hate me for trying to "get with you" yesterday, but you must understand that no matter how much things goes between you and Cosmo now...I will always be there for you. Sure, I may show it a bit...oddly, but with the curent situation right now, I may be your only friend you can trust. The prince of darkness lurks everywhere, and knows all. Please Wanda...for your sake and my sake...stay away from your loved ones...you'll find that you'll be much safer without them. Trust me. _

Cheers,

Anti-Cosmo

P.S. I still love you even though you refuse me...

"Romance at a time like this? Who does he think he is?" Wanda started to shred the letter, but she remembered Anti-Cosmo's kiss, the warmth of his arms around her, and the way he said, 'I love you...'

"But..." She looked back at the letter and hugged it to herself.

"...It probably wouldn't be so bad..."

-----------------------------------

"Sanderson...um..." Cosmo started as he flew into the office. It seemed that after yelling at Timmy, his headache was coming back.

"You want some more pills?" Sanderson asked, smirking. Cosmo cocked his head to the side.

"...How'd you know? ...Oh...it was the hangover, wasn't it?" Sanderson shook the small pillbox in front of Cosmo's face.

"I'll give you more to get rid of your headache, but will you not tell anyone?" He smiled as he opened it. Cosmo nodded happily and swallowed the pill.

"Ohh...I feel wierd...and kinda...sick." Cosmo said as he felt like everything was swirling around, and he might fall onto the ground. The pixie ruffled Cosmo's hair.

"You'll be fine. In fact, it'll feel like you're on top of the world!" He said, emphasizing it with a little twirl of his hand. Cosmo blinked.

"Wow...everything seems...kinda...more technicolor...but I feel great! Thanks!" He said before he flew out the window. Sanderson just smirked as he tucked in the pill box in his pocket.

----------------------------------

"Timmy..." Sanderson said as he once again held Timmy back after class. After the majority of the student body found the bodies of their beloved Trixie Tang and Veronica Masters, most kids hardly went to school anymore, other than the ones that were forced to go despite the bloody writings on the walls. Timmy was one of these kids. He sat in his desk obediently.

"I've noticed that you've be more depressed than usual lately...and I'm actually concerned." Sanderson said.

"Master...I'm fine." Timmy murmured, looking at his desk.

"...No, you're not...come here." Sanderson ordered, patting his leg and motioning for Timmy to sit on his lap.

"Master...I don't want to..."

"Did I ask you what you wanted? I think not." Sanderson growled gently as the boy sighed sadly and found himself straddling him. Sanderson nipped his ear with his teeth gently, with Timmy sitting still and allowing him to nibble hm like a rabbit.

"Master...I hate myself when you do that." Timmy whispered as the pixie slid his hands under his shirt and ran them all over his back. Sanderon smiled as he nuzzled his neck.

"Your misery pleases me, slave." Anti-Cosmo suddenly poofed in.

"My prince...I'm afraid to report...she got away." Anti-Cosmo said quietly.

"WHAT! THE LITTLE PINK-HAIRED BITCH ESCAPED!" Sanderson snarled, standing up and let Timmy tumble to the ground as a dark aura started forming around him. The only time that happened...was when he was extremely po'ed. Anti-Cosmo's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the angry pixie. Especially one that kills. The dark prince grabbed his collar and pulled him close until their noses touched.

"Go after her. NOW. Or I'll use your skull to drink vodka out of." He hissed. Timmy gasped as he realized who Sanderson referred to, minus the nasty name. Sanderson heard the noise, slowly turned to look at Timmy.

"So you figured out who I'm going after next, have you?" He asked. The boy shook his head, crawling backwards.

"No, I..." Sanderson kicked Timmy in the ribs with his shoe.

"Liar!" He hissed before he picked up the boy by his shirt collar. Timmy shook uncontrollably before a calm sadistic smile washed over Sanderson's face.

"But forget her...we've got an appointment with Jorgen Von Steroids..." He purred.

"Most likely the fairies that our lovestruck anti friend let go...alerted their burly leader about what's happening now. Surely they've got more brains than brawn? But, they are fairies..." Anti-Cosmo stood there, still watching the spot where they vanished.

"If only you knew, Wanda..." He murmured.


	18. Invasion?

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.17-Invasion?**

PING! Sanderson appeared with Timmy by his side in the main building. Ignoring the fairy guards around, he barged smoothly into the room, still as vain and arrogant as ever.

"Jorgen...long time no see! How are you, cupcake?" He greeted. Jorgen got out of his seat and towered over them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Tut tut tut...relax...I'm not going to rap this time." Sanderson laughed, waving his hand at him. He glanced at Timmy standing quietly next to him, and patted him on the head to indicate he was behaving just fine. Suddenly, the small globe on Jorgen's desk came on, showing a fairy on it.

"I've got some good news and bad news, sir." The fairy said.

"What's the good news?" Jorgen asked.

"The good news is the terrorist has stopped atacking. The bad news is now we don't know what he's going to do next." Jorgen paced the floor of Fairy Hall, worried for the first time in his life. The pixie prince lifted an eyebrow, surprised that the fairy had the capability to even be worried.

"...I suggest for you to stop that. It gets quite on my nerves." Sanderson said, crossing his arms and leaned against a pillar.

"You actually have the guts to tell me what to do?" Jorgen asked. The pixie shrugged, flying over to the empty chair nearby and plopped down in it as Timmy sat at his feet.

"What? Am I not capable when I'm the head pixie and about as equal in power?" His eyes passed over Jorgen as he paced on by, noting his physique under tan skin. Jorgen could feel some tension coming from Sanderson as the pixie kept staring at him.

"You know, if you need my help, I'll be glad to give it to you." He said, twirling the chair around like a little kid.

"...And what makes you think I need your help? I'm perfectly fine! I've got the situation under control!" Jorgen snapped.

"Do you? Or are you afraid of me criticizing you for being clueless?" He asked, floating up to Jorgen's view just as he paced back; a little too close for comfort. Even in his adult form, he was still tiny compared to the muscled fairy...but he didn't mind at all.

"Go away." He said, brushing the pixie to the side. Sanderson smiled as he followed the fairy closely, making sure to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

"It's all right to admit you're lost...everyone makes mistakes at some point."

"And what makes you think that I've made one?" Jorgen asked, glaring at Sanderson to keep distance.

"Oh, maybe sending out all best fairies to find one just guy...and leaving your home defenseless...I'd call that a mistake."

"That was your idea!" Jorgen growled. Sanderson snorted.

"Was it? Or are you just trying to blame me?" The muscles fairy paced around, struggling to find an answer before he stopped and glared at the pixie.

"...Get out."

"Excuse me?" Sanderson asked, knowing perfectly well that he hit the sensitive spot.

"Just get out. And don't let me catch you around here again, pixie." Jorgen growled, pointing at the door. Sanderson smiled pleasantly and wrapped his arm around Timmy's waist as he walked out.

"Alright...don't come crying to me when you find yourself under attack...ta ta for now, pumpkin!" He let the door slam behind them, causing a nearby vase to tip and shatter on the marble floor.

------------------------------------------

"...Well, I'd better get home...Cosmo and Timmy are probably waiting for me..." Wanda said as she flew around.

_'Being gone for a while, attacked by some guy that is practically invisible, and hit on by Anti-Cosmo made me realize something...life is way too short to spend time whining on what could've been...I should concentrate on the most important child in my life and deal with Cosmo no matter how much pain he causes me...'_ She managed to smile, even though it hurt.

_"I still love Cosmo deep down...but I don't know if he still feels the same way. But what can I say? Men are fickle...and so am I."_ She shrugged as she flew past an alley.

"...Sweet Timmy, don't you see what's happening? Everything is going my way..." Wanda paused in her thoughts as she heard a silky voice purring from out of nowhere.

_"What? Did I just hear someone say Timmy's name?"_ She stopped and quietly tiptoed around a corner of a building. She saw a man with his back turned, talking to a small boy.

"...What do you hope to gain from all this?" She heard the boy tremble. The man smiled as he pinched the boy's cheek playfully.

"Why nothing, of course...I just love to cause misery for everyone around me. But I thought you knew me well enough to know that." The boy shook his head.

"Then what does Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, or any fairy have to do with you, Master?" He retorted. The man smiled coldly and cupped the boy's face in his hand.

"World domination just happened to leap on my to-do list." Wanda gasped quietly, realizing that she was eaves-dropping on the terrorist they were all searching for...and he had been in Fairy World the whole time. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered at those fairies that had been killed by his hands...no one knew that he was under their noses the whole time. And now that he was nearby and even using a child to do his evil bidding, well that was the last straw. She clenched her hands into fists and stepped out from around the corner.

"I won't allow you!" She yelled. The man turned, smirking very evilly.

"Well well well...if it isn't Wanda." He said. Wanda dropped her wand as she recognized the smoldering purple eyes...the familiar spiky black hair...

"Sanderson! Y...You were the one...this whole time?" She said in shock.

"Not to mention I have someone you know..." Sanderson pulled back his jacket to reveal Timmy behind him. The boy stood there, his eyes glazed over as he stared lifelessly at Wanda.

"You lied..." He whispered.

"Timmy!" She almost broke down.

"Poor Timmy...no one understands him...not even his godparents." Sanderson chuckled, kissing Timmy on the lips before he faced her.

"Game over, sweetheart..." At that point, shadows passed among the sides and quickly latched onto her body.

"W...What is this!" She demanded as she struggled to free herself.

"Darkness...consume her." Sanderson whispered, moving his hand. Wanda screamed as she was painfully smacked up into the air, and the shadows opened up, swallowing her whole. She managed to break an arm free as she was brought back down.

"Timmy! NO!" She wailed, reaching out for her godchild. The last thing she saw was Timmy looking at her with a smile on his face as her hand was quickly consumed by the darkness and disappeared into the ground. Sanderson snapped his fingers, breaking his control over Timmy. The pink-hatted boy quickly fell to his knees, sobbing as he touched the place where Wanda disappeared.

---------------------------------------

"W...Wanda...where the hell are you?" He whispered, his breathing slightly irregular. He couldn't concentrate as he searched for Wanda around Fairy World, not realizing that he flew past the alley where Wanda was at. It seemed that the pills wore out quicker than he thought, and there was no way he could get more unless he visited Sanderson. But then most likely he'd have to pay up in some way, for he had no money on him. He needed them...like he needed oxygen, or a block of cheese. Cosmo groaned and turned back. Screw Wanda...he needed more of that magic medicine...


	19. Betrayal?

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.18-Betrayal?**

Sanderson: As usual, ObiOtaku16 owns the story, but she does not own FOP, Butch Hartman does. If she did, and turned this into a movie, it would strictly be off limits to children due to the considerable amount of Rated R-ness.

Me: Wish I did though.

Sanderson: Uh huh.

Me: Says you, killer.

Sanderson: You made me that way!

Me: ignores him Anyway! Here's a shout out to some of my reviewers:

**Amanda: **Thank you! I appreciate your comments. I'm hoping to recieve more from you!

**Silver Night Child:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's great to hear for you!

**Mango Sundae:** There's going to be sequel as well!

**anarchy-lust:** Um, thanks. I try my best. ;;

**donewhatdone:** Glad to hear some criticism.

**Northgalus2002**: Let's hope that love does win the end...because Sanderson seems to be winning...

Sanderson: Damn straight.

Me: hits him ...Back to the story!

----------------------------------

Anti-Cosmo sighed sadly as he poofed into Wishfixers. Since the morning talk, Anti-Cosmo wondered whether or not he was doing the right thing after seeing Wanda's sadness had brought a sense of regret to him. Now that he thought about it, he never realized what Sanderson's true ambition was in the first place. All he knew was his promise of getting him together with her...

_"Hello...my name is Sanderson, the new Head Pixie of Pixies, Inc. You must be the Anti-Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo lifted an eyebrow as he saw a young man with spiky black hair wearing sunglasses and a gray business suit. He was intrigued that this creature managed to find him even though every other fairy was looking for him. _

_"What's it to you?" Anti-Cosmo responded. The pixie smiled and poured himself a cup of tea despite the anti-fairy glaring at him._

_"I am looking for dedicated employees to come and work for me." He answered before he took a sip. Anti-Cosmo adjusted his monacle._

_"And what makes you think I'd be a dedicated employee to you? You're dull and boring." Sanderson took another sip. _

_"Wrong, my friend. I've changed quite a bit since the last time my parents were seen alive." _

_"You mean, your parents are dead?" Anti-Cosmo asked. Sanderson nodded._

_"It was a long time ago, but we're straying from the original subject. After Turner thrwarted our plan to ruin summer vacation and we were sent home, I heard that an anti-fairy managed to escape from Jorgen's muscled clutches and was still out there. Interested, I did a bit of hunting around to pinpoint the exact location of where this anti was. Of course, I didn't expect you to be hiding on the outskirts of Fairy World in a little cottage. But now that I found you and that we're sitting here drinking tea, I see you're quite handsome." Sanderson smiled at him._

_"Get to the point." Anti-Cosmo said impatiently._

_"The point is, I want is to employ your skills in a rather...intriguing project. I assure you, if you work for me, you'll be getting the things you ever wanted, including a certain pink-haired woman whom you desperately idolized for a long time." Sanderson purred as he helped himself to a tea biscuit. Anti-Cosmo gripped the couch rather tightly._

_"How do you know what I want?" He asked coldly. Sanderson ate the biscuit rather tantilizingly before answering._

_"I'm a pixie...you're an anti-fairy. Despite that we're different, we think on the same level and intelligence, as well as our goals. But fortunately for you, I don't care about the consequences for my actions. Even if I'm provoked to do some...very naughty things." Anti-Cosmo thought about these words for a few seconds._

_"Everything I always wanted?" he asked. The pixie shrugged as he ate another biscuit._

_"I can't say everything, but I promise you your heart's desire. And from what I can tell, Wanda is on your mind half the time."_

_"You know Wanda?" _

_"Oh, I've run into her a few times with the green-haired idiot and their pink-hatted brat. Mostly they twart our plans to take over Fairy World."_

_"Does HP know you're doing this?" Sanderson looked up and smiled coldly._

_"He doesn't need to...I killed him." Anti-Cosmo's monacle dropped from his eye, dangling as silence overcame the room._

_"W...What! You're kidding me, right?" Sanderson said nothing but poured himself another cup of tea._

_"No...it's got be a bad joke...I mean, who in their right mind would kill a relative in cold blood?" He sputtered, trying to deny what the pixie said a few seconds ago. But then again, Sanderson was not exactly what we would call normal if he hears voices in his head._

_"He was bugging me and kept telling me what to do. I knew he had to go sooner or later. Besides, he only has a few thousand or so years left...what's the difference?" At that point, Anti-Cosmo stood up._

_"Okay, you are seriously not right in your mind. Please leave and get yourself checked into a looney bin before I have to do something not nice." Sanderson finished his tea before he stood up._

_"All right then I admit...the tea was horrible and you have no taste in china." He then dropped the teacup and saucer, watching them shatter on the hardwood floor._

_"Whoops. How clumsy of me." He gasped, mocking the anti. Anti-Cosmo gritted his teeth but remained calm as Sanderson stepped on the china, heading towards the door. Before he went out, he turned._

_"Just to let you know, pumpkin...I don't take no for an answer. Well, thanks for the tea..." Anti-Cosmo slammed the door on Sanderson before he finished._

_'Asshole.' Anti-Cosmo thought. Outside, the pixie prince kept on smiling to himself as he walked away from the cottage. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Anti-Cosmo stood on the porch. It didn't take him long to decide what his answer was._

_'I knew he'd eventually come to his senses...everyone always does...'_

---------------------------------------------------

Anti-Cosmo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a noise. He dashed to Sanderson's office and opened the door. He saw a tied and gagged Wanda on the floor next to the desk.

"...Wanda! W...What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get out of here!" He said, taking off the gag in her mouth. The pink-haired woman looked up with frightened eyes.

"Anti-Cosmo! Sanderson was the one all this time! He's got Timmy under his control...and Cosmo...I...I don't know where he is!" Anti-Cosmo looked at her for a few seconds before he lowered his head.

"I know...I'm sorry..." He said softly. Wanda looked confused.

"W...what?" She asked. Suddenly, there was clapping from out of nowhere. She looked around, seeing where it was coming from, and saw two glowing red eyes in the shadows.

"Well done, Anti-Cosmo...just like we planned." Sanderson said, stepping out into the light with an evil smirk on his face. She gasped as Anti-Cosmo lifted his head, a stoic look in his eyes. Wanda could not believe what she had just heard.

"No...no this has to be some sort of really cruel joke...right?" She asked. Anti-Cosmo said nothing as she looked around to find a trace of humor on their faces.

"Right?" There was none whatsoever, except for Sanderson's cruel smile.

"Anti-Cosmo?" The anti-fairy avoided her gaze.

"I tried to warn you...but you didn't listen. You had to come back, didn't you?" Wanda glared at him.

"I didn't come back! You kidnapped me in the first place!" Sanderson walked up to her and lifted her chin with the riding crop he held in his hand.

"Since when haven't you believed a single word AC has ever said to you?" She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it.

"Exactly...I stopped by his little hideout and convinced him to work for me in exchanged for your love. But knowing that you wouldn't even lay an eye on poor Anti-Cosmo with the idiot and brat around, I happened to hear about your screwed up relationship." Sanderson said, twirling it in his hand.

"Remember all those times Cosmo was gone? ...He had been confiding in me for a while about how he hated being nailed down to a failing marraige before finally deciding that everything was his fault. I just...happened to encourage his misery." Sanderson explained.

"Now with Timmy...he was easy to bring into my scheme as a spy..." He glanced at Timmy, who was nuzzling his cheek against his chest like a cat. He opened his eyes and stared at Wanda in a zombie-like way before she winced at him.

"...Kill a few people he cares about, lie to him how nobody loves him, threaten to kill him if he doesn't do what I say...easy peasy. Of course...a few pleasurable rewards every now and then evens out my cruelty. Isn't that right, love?" Sanderson cooed at him. Timmy answered by sighing softly and pressing his hips into his leg.

"Besides, you didn't even expect me to be the mastermind behind everything, let alone Timmy betraying you." Wanda watched as the dark prince teased Timmy in front of her.

"Stop touching him like that!" She ordered. Sanderson smirked.

"I do what I what, when I want to...and there's nothing you can do about it." Timmy moaned as he pressed his forehead to Sanderson's chest and thrusted his hips into his hand.

"STOP IT!" Wanda yelled and lunged foward. Before she could do anything, Anti-Cosmo intercepted her and held her back.

"Let go right now!" She snarled at the anti-fairy. Sanderson chuckled lustfully and continued groping Timmy, sliding his hand everywhere.

"Methinks you're against my train of thoughts, Wanda..." Timmy's breathing grew ragged as he allowed Sanderson to stroke him inside his pants.

"If you don't stop touching him...I swear I'll..." She started.

"What? Try and fight me? You don't stand a chance, whore!" He sneered, and stroked Timmy faster. Within seconds, Timmy screamed and spilled himself onto Sanderson's fingers. He extracted his hand from his jeans and made Timmy lick his own essence off.

"But I like a challenge." Sanderson smirked at the fairy. He then jerked the chain to Timmy's collar and left the room with him.

"Anti-Cosmo...make sure she survives long enough for her to witness the day I slowly kill her." Her eyes widened in fear.

"Yes sir..." Anti-Cosmo reponded coldly. As soon as the door closed, she tried to jerk out of his grip, but he held her tightly.

"No..." She said weakly.

"Let me go...I have to...Timmy..."

"...Don't...he'll kill both of you...just lay low until there's an opportunity available." He whispered in her ear. The fear that was in her eyes faded away as she realized his attitude changed.

"A...Anti-Cosmo? You..." Anti-Cosmo managed to smile as he threw the rope away.

"...I'd never betray you..."


	20. Ecstasy And Realization

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.19-Ecstasy And Realization**

A/N: Yay! I'm happy that people are still reading this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sanderson: Oh yes, it's your writing and... :cough: sex scenes :cough: ...that make them come back for more.

Me: Oh come on, it's an alternate universe! Evil sexy men who seduce other sexy men is hot!

Sanderson: ...I'm impressed at how far you came, though I wonder what takes you so long to update.

Me: I happen to be busy with things like school and stuff, not to menton each chapter has be thought out and well written...

Sanderson: Whatever you say, lazy.

Me: D ::starts typing wildly on laptop:

Sanderson: What are you doing?

Me: Making everyone hate you even more. 3

Sanderson::wails: WHY?

Me: Muahaha. Because I am the author. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! And now on with the story! 3

_------------------------------------------------_

_The one thing that made everyone scared of Sanderson in high school, was his dark and dangerous poems..._

_**What I Am**_

_**By: Eddie Sanderson (A.K.A the misery maker)**_

_**What I am, **_

_**They will never know.**_

_**What I am,**_

_**I will never show.**_

_**There were many things they called me,**_

_**Words that I had taken to be my own.**_

_**They cannot accept me,**_

_**For I am cold and refuse to be known.**_

_**I am cruel...**_

_**Because I threaten everyone at my school.**_

_**I am violent...**_

_**Because I cannot stay still and be silent.**_

_**I am demonic.**_

_**Because it's kind of ironic.**_

_**I am psychotic.**_

_**It makes me feel erotic.**_

_**I am heartless.**_

_**I don't need feelings to be a success.**_

_**I am unemotional.**_

_**If I want it, I'll hardly be devotional.**_

_**I am a sex god.**_

_**I rule my kingdom with my rod.**_

_**What I am,**_

_**I will never tell them.**_

_**What I am,**_

_**They will never understand...**_

_Little did they know that he would turn out to be a vicious dictator..._

_---------------------------------------------------_

"Wait here." Sanderson ordered as he forced Timmy on his knees. The boy waited obediently on the carpet, his head lowered. A few seconds passed before a boot came into his vision.

"Up on your feet, slave." Timmy looked up to see Sanderson naked from the waist up, the sight of a perfectly toned torso and baby soft skin making the boy slightly react in his pants. Black fingerless gloves were on Sanderson's hands, while two shining gold rings glinted from his nipples and tight black leather pants covered the rest of him, slung incredibly low on his hips. They barely covered the sizeable erection outlined under the material.

"H...hot..." Timmy found himself panting, and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Sanderson smirked, pinging up a piece of cloth from out of nowhere and tying it gently around the boy's head. He then pulled Timmy to him.

"You are mine...say it." The pixie murmured as grinded his hips against Timmy's.

"I am yours, master...take me as you wish."

"That's what I like to hear..." He murmured in a sultry voice, making Timmy shiver in anticipation.

"...My little whore..." Sanderson growled lustfully as he pushed the boy onto the bed and straddled him. Timmy let out a silent cry as he nipped at his lip, making it bleed a little. The pixie nuzzled his lips in the blood, and pressed it against Timmy's chest, smearing it all over his skin.

"How much do you want me?" Sanderson whispered as he teasingly slid off Timmy's jeans and underwear. He smiled at his name that was forever etched into the boy's

stomach and kissed it gently, as if he was worshipping it.

"I want you...so much..." Timmy panted as he felt his wrists were pinned to the bed. Sanderson glanced over to the riding crop floating nearby, and grabbed it.

"How much?" He let the tip wash over the boy's soft skin and over the erection that was pressing against his own. Timmy gasped and wiggled a bit.

"So much...that...that I want to bleed..." Sanderson smiled even more lustfully and ran the riding crop around the sides and tip, watching Timmy struggle for more contact. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The pixie winced at the loudness of it, but ignored it as he continued his teasing. The door bell rang again, and Timmy was twitching at the lost of contact.

"Shh...if we wait long enough, perhaps they'll go away." Sanderson whispered into Timmy's ear. Finally, the person at the door kept ringing insistently.

"Who the fuck!" Sanderson growled as he got off Timmy and headed towards the front door.

"Stay here, and don't you go anywhere." He warned. The boy obeyed. His purple eyes glittered with anger as he wrenched open the door and planned to choke the bastard who dared to interrupt his playtime. A disheveled Cosmo stood in the doorway, his eyes looking haunted and tired.

"...Oh...it's you." He said flatly. Cosmo stumbled in and grabbed Sanderson's shoulders to try and stay standing, but he snorted and moved out of the way, letting the fairy collapse on the floor and shiver.

"You better have a good reason to why you interrupted my little sex game, bitch." Sanderson said icily and stepped over Cosmo to close the door.

"M...more..." Cosmo whispered. Sanderson looked down at him, then at the bedroom as a smile crept on his face.

"...Hmm...I've got a better idea on how to get you to pay up. Come with me."

------------------------------------------

"...Anti-Cosmo...are you sure Sanderson doesn't know that you're doing behind his back?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. Lately he's been keeping things from me...it's like he knows that I'm not willing to do his dirty work for him anymore..." Anti-Cosmo sighed.

"Then why are you still around him if you don't like what he does?"

"Sanderson...he doesn't know I'm betraying him, but I admire him a lot...because he has everything he could want."

"I don't get it."

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try. Ever since he asked me to work for him, I've never really knew what pixies were like. The only reason I wanted to even see him in the first place was because I sensed there was something different about him, even before he introduced himself to me." Anti-Cosmo muttered.

"Half the time he was talking about fulfilling my heart's desire...at first I didn't believe him and even called him a lunatic. But now that I know that Sanderson is someone that would do anything to keep his end of the bargain, I realized something. He may be full of lies and deceit, but he used them to gain power! L...look at him now! He's the freaking Head Pixie, and is about to take over everything!" At this point, the anti-fairy started shaking slightly.

"He's a genius, Wanda! Even I...I'm not that smart to come up with a plan like that! And no matter how hard I try to figure him out, he never...he never has any weaknesses, nor morals to hold him back! Wanda...he's fucking perfect! My gods...he's...just..." Anti-Cosmo started weeping as he sank to his knees.

"...Fucking...perfect..." Wanda comforted Anti-Cosmo as his weeping echoed throughout the chamber they were in.

---------------------------------------

Timmy heard the sounds of Sanderson and a oddly familiar voice coming, and jumped onto the bed, pulling down his blindfold just as they entered the room..

"Sanderson...I hurt so bad..." He heard the voice whimper.

"...Don't worry...if you do whatever I say, I'll give you all the freedom you want."

"F...freedom?" Cosmo muttered.

"Yes...that's what you want, don't you? The pills...the feeling of being...free and lost in your very own little world?" Sanderson asked. Cosmo wobbled a bit and nodded his head tiredly.

"My headache gets worse the longer...I don't have it..."

"That's because you're addicted to a drug called Ecstasy..." Timmy's ears perked up.

"Ecstasy..." Cosmo murmured. The pixie walked over to a small dresser and held up a bag of pills.

"You want them?" He asked. Cosmo sauntered over to grab them, but Sanderson tsked and pushed him away.

"You'll have to work for them." Cosmo stood in the middle of the room, shaking with tears in his eyes.

"I n...need them...please..." Sanderson sighed as he pinged up another blindfold and gestured for Cosmo to come. He managed to walk in a straight line and had it tied around his head. Seeing that Cosmo was completely blindfolded, he took off Timmy's.

_Watch me..._

"All right..." Sanderson murmured as Timmy sat up slowly and blinked. Sanderson took the blade he used to carve his name into Timmy's stomach and gently caressed it across his throat. A bead of red slowly formed and he brought up Cosmo's head so that his lips touched his pale skin. Timmy's eyes widened as he watched his blood drip slowly into Cosmo's mouth. Sanderson breathed as he watched Cosmo lick his lips greedily.

_...And touch yourself._

The evil prince worked the knife over Timmy's skin, cutting nice thin lines before he suddenly switched to rough jagged ones, slicing over and over again in a pattern of pain. Cosmo's cock swelled and bucked in the hot grip of his hand, while the pixie branded him with symbols that have no meaning at all. Slashes and upside-down crosses, letters and numbers and nonsense. Images without meaning...until his arms, legs, chest, neck and belly were covered in blood, sweat, and spit. Satisfied with the amount of crimson liquid splattered all over him, Sanderson threw the knife over his shoulder and forced Cosmo onto his hands and knees. Timmy found himself under the blindfolded man, wondering who he was. The thought quickly flew from his mind as he felt himself stretched out, and entered...blood and sweat nothing like lubricant.

_Stroke faster..._

"Ngh..." Sanderson could feel the stickiness of their bodies as he started thrusting in and out of Cosmo. Timmy moaned as Cosmo used the motion to thrust into him.

_Stroke harder..._

Timmy's fingernails dug into Cosmo's shoulders as their breath grew ragged as the room grew hot from their masochistic lovemaking. Skin against skin against skin...refusing to stop, refusing to slow down...refusing to let pain into their minds.

_Breathe heavier..._

All three of the screamed in unison as they came together minutes later, in a neverending wave of pleasure. They finally collasped, and Sanderson reached out to Cosmo's face with a bloody hand.

_And scream louder..._

"Surprise, Timmy." He whispered as he whipped off Cosmo's blindfold. Timmy gasped in shock at the sight of his godfather. He quivered as he curled up into a ball on the bloody bed, sobbing as he realized that the pixie had screwed up Cosmo just like he did with everyone else. But worse part was, he helped Sanderson do it all.

_As you come for me..._

"That'll be enough, Cos...that'll be enough..." Sanderson whispered as he lit a cigarette and lazily waved the bag of pills over the green-haired fairy's face. Cosmo opened his mouth, and let the pixie pour in the entire contents before swallowing it. The pixie then leaned down and kissed the fairy, sliding his tongue in and swirling it all around. He nibbled on Cosmo's lip as he pulled away a few seconds later.

_And feel your guilt...Timmy..._

"Rest...tomorrow will be even better..." He said as he got up and left an exhausted and nude fairy on the stained bed. Cosmo smiled as he once again was lost in his multi-colored world, even as a crying Timmy crawled over to him and tried to snap him out of his stoned state.

-------------------------------------

"Anti-Cosmo?" Wanda questioned. He softly sighed and refused to lift his head up.

"Now...when we're at the point where everything is just going downhill...I feel simply horrible for everything that's happened. I...I didn't mean to let Sanderson go this far...or anything to happen toTimmy..."

"...Anti-Cosmo...please don't blame yourself..." Wanda soothed him. He shook his head, wiping the tears away.

"Y...you liar," he tried to laugh.

"You hate me for all the hell I put you through...just because of a stupid bargain I made with the purple-eyed demon." Wanda looked at the closed chamber door, and hugged Anti-Cosmo.

"Maybe...but that still doesn't mean you can't repent for your bad deeds." She said. Anti-Cosmo stayed silent for a minute before he spoke.

"Do you know what all of Sanderson's victims have in common?" He asked quietly.

"No...what?" Wanda asked, looking at the anti-fairy with a concerned look on her face.

"...They all made him feel...and he didn't like it." A voice replied. They looked up to see the Head Pixie in the doorway of the chamber.


	21. Watch Him Sin

**紫水晶氷**

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.20-Watch Him Sin**

--------------------------------------

"Oh my gods...y...you're alive." Wanda's voice quivered as she watched HP walk towards them.

"Yes, I am. ...I'm guessing you're all miserable prisoners of Sanderson?" HP asked.

"Apparently your fucking nephew is destroying our lives one at a time." Anti-Cosmo said coldly as he kept Wanda from collasping because her knees were shaking.

"W...WHY? Why did you have to leave us at the hands of that evil bastard!" She angrily sobbed.

"I'm sorry...but I had to go into hiding..." HP tried to explain.

"That's no excuse for not being there to stop Sanderson! Your apologies won't bring back the innocent victims he killed, it won't fix the lives that he screwed up of millions of others, nor will it help bring back Timmy's SANITY!" Wanda screamed. She wanted to go on and on, but it was to painful to think about it, let alone rant.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Her hands shook as she glared at him before she fell back into Anti-Cosmo's arms tiredly.

"Wanda..." He said worriedly. She tiredly looked up at him and grinned a little.

"Heh...I haven't eaten in a while..." Anti-Cosmo poofed up a warm meal for her before turning to HP.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" He snarled. The old man looked at the anti-fairy with sad eyes.

"I regret everything that's happened...but I can't undo it. What's done has been done..." Anti-Cosmo growled and said nothing as he paced back and forth. Wanda finished her meal quickly and stood up.

"Then can you at least tell us what caused Sanderson to turn out like he is?" HP sighed.

"It's a long story...but it's worth listening to. ...Sanderson...had always been a loner when he was a child. I suppose that due to having the burdens of being royalty, and being the only child after his twin disappeared, he learned to push everyone away, but in doing so, he picked up a few bullies who tortured him. At first he would complain about them, so I gave him advice on how to deal with them. He must have learned how to defend himself, because he came home from school happy one day. I asked him why he was so happy, and he said, 'I played a game with them.' I thought that he made friends with them or something, but I was proven wrong when I saw a malicious glint in his eye."

"Wh...What happened?" Wanda asked, afraid to hear it.

"He burned them alive."

"B...Burned!" Wanda quivered. HP slowly nodded. He then pinged up an old clipped newspaper article and handed it to her.

"There was an old abandoned factory miles from here, and kids used to dare each other to walk across the top of a old smokestack, where an incinerator was waiting at the bottom. Of course, it hadn't been in use for a long time, but on that day, it was lit up. Nobody knew who had done it...but I had a feeling he was behind it all." It took Wanda all her might not to puke at the pictures of three terribly burned bodies, while a 10 year old Sanderson was standing next to them, afraid and scared.

"If you take a closer look, you'll see that he's just pretending." HP said quietly. Wanda slowly put down the article.

"...H...He pushed them, didn't he?"

"...Yes. The police never figured out who did it...and he was under their nose the whole time."

"...But you knew the whole time! Why didn't you say anything!" Wanda demanded.

"I wasn't much of a parental figure back then...in fact, I hated having a kid tag along everywhere...and what did I do about it? I ignored him...refused to show anything other than being his boss. If only I had paid more attention to him..." HP trailed off.

"Is that why you fear him now? You created the monster you were trying to avoid?" Wanda laughed bitterly at the thought of defending the young pixie.

"I fear Sanderson for different reasons. His unpredictability. His unstable detachment from all things. His sadistic behavior that even surprised me at times. His sexual attraction to his victims..."

"What!" She said, getting up out of her chair in shock.

"Calm down Wanda. You're not making the situation any better." Wanda sat back down, unable to believe a word that was coming out the head pixie's mouth.

"We can't see it the way he does Wanda." H.P. began.

"How can you judge what you couldn't possibly comprehend? As much as emotions confuse him so does any law or unwritten rule. He can't abide by something when he feels no commitment to its reasons. What I'm trying to say is, if morally it doesn't bother him (and I quite imagine nothing could bother him at this point) than he could care less for petty human opinions regarding it. He sees something he wants, he goes for it regardless."

"Then why does he do...why does he...?" Wanda struggled to say what was on her mind, but was too embarrassed. HP knew what she was trying to ask him, and sighed.

"I don't know..."

---------------------------------

"...What's the status on our project?" Sanderson asked coldly as he walked into the meeting room of Wishfixers, ignoring the fact that he was still in leather pants and had no shirt on.

"Sir...the missiles are ready to be launched, and our troops are prepared to deploy." A young pixie responded as he flew to him.

"...Good. They won't know what hit them if we attack while their defense is still down." Sanderson smirked.

"Sir, is it war you're planning?" He asked, trying not to look at his unbuttoned pants.

"...I happen to be full of surprises, Thompson." Sanderson said as he teasingly wiggled his tongue at him. Thompson blushed hard and scurried away before the prince would do something that involved him bound and naked on the floor. Watching the young pixie, Sanderson sat at the table and propped his feet on it.

"...Such a naughty little boy." He whispered as he leaned his head back against the plush chair and closed his eyes.

"Reminds me of...me."

---------------------------------

"Cosmo...Cosmo...wake up..." Timmy said weakly as he shook the green-haired fairy by his arm.

"..." Cosmo stirred a bit, but that was all. He hadn't moved since Sanderson left them.

"Cosmo..." Timmy tried again, shaking him harder. He slightly winced at the pain in his abdomen as he did so.

"What did he...do...to...to you?" He could only hear the green-haired fairy's breath. The boy let out a cry and hit him repeatedly, trying to get some kind of reaction from him. There was none...

"WAKE UP!" Timmy wailed. Cosmo lay still, his skin feeling cold and pale to him.

"P...please...I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry.." He sobbed as he collasped on his chest.


	22. Forgive Me

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.21-Forgive Me**

ObiOtaku16: (Dodges the pointy objects flying at her) AHHH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! You see, I've been so busy doing stuff I haven't had the chance!

Sanderson: Bah, you're just lazy, that's all. You never thought of your fans and the suspense you left them in.

ObiOtaku16: (thwaps him across the head) I'm making a sequel, okay?

Sanderson: ...Meh.

ObiOtaku16: Anyway, in this chapter, we're getting close to the big ol' climax!

Sanderson: Yay, I'm full of joy. (waves around a flag)

ObiOtaku16: Everyone is back together, including angst, humor, horror, and many other genres you can think of rolled into one! Ooh, and not to mention hot man-love!

Sanderson: Damn you and your yaoi fangirl side.

ObiOtaku16: But they like it! Well, the ones who like guys on guys. Did I mention that I'm also working on a angsty slash fic of you and Cosmo?

Sanderson: What is it with you pairing me up with Cosmo?

ObiOtaku16: I like to support odd couples. nn Fans need a break from the usual Cosmo-Timmy ones...

Sanderson: ...And Anti-Cosmo, Timmy, Jorgen...(shudder) HP...

ObiOtaku16: ...Anyway, back to the fic!

------------------------------------------------

**Chamber room...**

"You're an idiot for this, HP! You know that!" Wanda growled. The head pixie sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I wasn't the one who caused all this, it's his mentality...he just snapped. It's not my fault."

"NOT YOUR FAULT? THEN WHOSE IS IT!" Wanda yelled. Anti-Cosmo swore under his breath as he paced around the chamber.

"Wanda, calm down...yelling doesn't help us with the problem..." Wanda glared at HP, her buttons pushed quite fiercely.

"I don't care about you or whatever you have to say! All I care about is taking him down and saving Cosmo and Timmy! Nothing more, nothing less!" She then pushed past HP and started for the door.

"...Wanda..." Wanda paused and looked back angrily.

"...Don't try to stop me...I'm sick and tired of just standing around here doing nothing!" The anti-fairy blinked slowly.

"I'm not going to stop you, but he may be behind that door listening in on us. I will never forgive myself if you went through there and got killed before you even get a foot out." He said flatly. The pink haired fairy sniffed a little and pushed it open.

"And I'll never forgive myself if Timmy ends up dead." HP blinked.

"...What about Cosmo?" He asked, following her. She looked around the empty office before she pushed it open farther.

"...Cosmo can help himself." Anti-Cosmo reached out and touched Wanda's shoulder gently.

"Having mixed feelings is not the way to go, Wanda...you need to have clear mind to focus."

"...You're right, Anti-Cosmo...saving the world is the first on the list." Just as she was about to step out, she heard a sound. HP quickly pulled back Wanda and shut the door slightly. Anti-Cosmo pointed to the evil pixie relaxing nearby with his back turned.

"Looks like I'm going to distract Sanderson." Wanda poofed up a throwing knife.

"Wait...let me just see if I can kill him from here..."

"...Go." Anti-Cosmo whispered firmly, walking out. HP and Wanda opened the door and stole across the room, tiptoeing silently to the other door.

"...Anti-Cosmo, is that you?" They froze in step as they heard Sanderson. The anti quickly put on a seductive tone and sauntered to the chair he sat in.

"Yes it is..." Anti-Cosmo said, playing with the pixie's hair as he leaned on the table.

"I missed you." Sanderson tapped his chin thoughtfully as he surveyed the anti next to him.

"...Anti-Cosmo...remember when I asked Timothy to do a special task for me?" He asked. The anti nodded and continued playing with his hair.

"...Well I think it's time I played with my toy, ne?"

"Toy?" Wanda asked.

"Don't bother...just keep going." HP quietly said, pushing her lightly. Just as they opened the door, Thompson came out. Wanda and HP barely got out of the way to hide behind the door.

"I swear...Mr. Sanderson...you've gone whacko...I wish Mr. HP was still alive." He muttered, picking up a few papers he left behind. The evil pixie didn't bother to turn to look or say anything, but Anti-Cosmo silently glared at him to get out of sight. Thompson frowned and turned to go back out. At that point, HP tapped him on the shoulder when all three of them were outside the meeting room. The young pixie turned, his mouth dropping open.

"Mr...Mr. HP! How'd you..? Mr. S told us you...but he doesn't...man, wait 'til I tell him!" Thompson said happily. HP put a finger to his lips, indicating for him to be quiet.

"You mustn't tell Sanderson anything, boy...he'll lop your head off in a second." He whispered shortly, pulling him down the hallway with Wanda quietly relaying the events to the young pixie.

"...It'll take all our power to overthrow him, you understand?" HP asked. Thompson nodded as he followed Wanda and HP.

"Sir...Sanderson is planning to launch a war on Fairy World..." He started. They stopped halfway as they heard this.

"What?" Wanda asked in shock. Thompson nodded.

"It's true, miss...I asked him myself."

**Back in the meeting room...**

"...So where were we?" Anti-Cosmo asked, leaning down and licking Sanderson's ear.

"Something about...a toy?" A hand snaked around the anti's neck and gently caressed him like a pet. Anti-Cosmo found himself purring before he knew what happened.

"...Yes...the collar around Cosmo's neck is connected to several thousand volts of electricity." Sanderson pinged up the familiar remote into his hand.

"...You see these numbers on the outside? Everytime I turn the knob, each level shocks the person wearing it to about ten times the amount before. And this death skull? Well you know what that means..."

"You turn Cosmo into a pirate so he can lay waste to Dimmsdale?" Anti-Cosmo asked. Sanderson stared at him.

"...Fool...he dies!" He snapped.

"Forgot you don't have a sense of humor.." Anti-Cosmo muttered. Sanderson ignored him and continued on.

"...Anyway, it's a handy device for torturing. I haven't used it yet, but I can quickly whip up a remedy for that." Sanderson played with the control in his hand, his fingers itching to press it.

"...I created a while ago to cure Timothy of his bad wishing...I just tweaked it a tad bit." A huge big screen television slowly rolled from the ceiling above, resting in front of the anti and the pixie. There was an image on it, which consisted of Cosmo and Timmy in the bedroom.

"You wouldn't..." Anti-Cosmo whispered, staring at the remote and at then at the screen.

"...Let's have some fun and try it out, shall we?" Sanderson pressed the button.

**Sanderson's bedroom...**

Timmy still kept hitting Cosmo, screaming in his face before he heard a soft moan, and blinked through his tears. The green-haired fairy shuddered and rolled onto his side, emptying the contents of his stomach in a trash can Timmy put there.

"Co...Cos please..." The green haired fairy shivered and curled up into a ball.

"W...What's wrong w...with me?" He croaked. Timmy's eyes widened as he realized Cosmo was awake, and threw his arms around him.

"Cos...I'm sorry..." He said for what had to be the fifth time today. To him, no amount of apologies would suffice enough to make them forget everything. Cosmo said nothing and leaned his head on Timmy's.

"No, I..I'm the one w...who s...should be. I've been such a jerk to you...and Wanda...and if I had known this was go...going to ha...happen...I should've n...never..." Cosmo started quietly crying. Timmy hugged him fiercely.

"Cosmo, I forgive you...and I don't care if you don't think I'm serious...you're my g...godfather..nothing will ever change that...not Sanderson...not drugs...not torture...not rape...NOTHING." Cosmo cried harder, unbelieving that even with the hell both of them had been through...they were closer than ever. He never thought he would have a moment's peace being with his godchild...but he did. And it was actually nice.

"...I...f...forgive you." Timmy whispered, stroking Cosmo's hair.

"You d..do?"

"Yes...why wouldn't I?"

"...T...thank you...though I don't think it's enough to repent myself." The green haired fairy choked a little on his bile and spat it out into the trash.

"Gods...I'm so sick..." Cosmo said, shifting himself so that he was on his back and looking up at his godchild.

"...Sick of what?" Timmy slightly smiled and continued petting the fairy.

"Sick of drugs..sick of Sanderson...sick of death all around us..." He coughed a bit.

"But never of you or W...Wanda. ...I've been a fool and never appreciated the way you both were always there...now I've had a big reality check...and I'm in debt." The pink-hatted boy looked down at his godfather.

"...Do you forgive me for betraying you?" Timmy asked quietly.

"..I...I always...have..." Cosmo said, touching Timmy's face.

"I just...never got to tell...y...you..."

"But why? Don't you hate me for putting us in this situation?" Timmy cried. Cosmo's tiny smile spoke for themselves.

"Tim...I love you..." He whispered, cupping the boy's face and pulling him down...carefully brushed his lips against his lovingly. Timmy blinked before he leaned into the kiss. It was nothing like Sanderson's fierce ones, it was gentle, warm, and they certainly didn't bruise him.

"I love y...you too...but we can't...it's against Da Rules." Timmy whispered aganst his lips. Cosmo winced as he sat up.

"Since when did love follow Da Rules? As long as no one f...finds out...we're okay." He said, stroking his cheek.

"...Wanda?"

"I realize now that I love her so much..so much that it will tear me apart if I didn't share my love with you. It hurts me that much inside..."

"...Cosmo..." It was peaceful for a while as they sat looking at each other, prisoners of a deranged murderer. ...Until they heard a small humming noise. Timmy's eyes widened as he saw the collar glow around Cosmo's neck, and gasped. He had totally forgotten about the gadget...and now he was going to once again see what it did.

"T...Timmy?" He questioned in fear before he screamed as electricity shot throughout his body. Timmy tried to yank off the collar, but sparks erupted from the device, sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall hard and collapsed onto the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cosmo screamed again as his body convulsed on the floor.

----------------------------

"...STOP! You're hurting him!" Anti-Cosmo yelled as he watched a trembling Timmy and a tortured Cosmo. Sanderson slowly ran his finger over the button again.

"...That's the point, AC." Cosmo whimpered as he tried to get up off the floor.

"T...Timmy..." He wailed, trying to crawl towards the boy.

"Cosmo..." Timmy winced, trying to reach out for him.

"...Die, why don't you!" The pixie sneered as he turned up the voltage and pressed the button again.

"TIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cosmo screamed in pain. The boy got up and ran over to the shocked fairy, but he couldn't get the collar off no matter how many times he tried.

"Die die die...die die die die die die die.." Sanderson sang, pressing the button in tune.

"Die die die...die die die die die die die!"

"...STOP! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Anti-Cosmo yelled as watched in horror.

"...No, but it's fun as hell." He smirked, this time turning up the voltage higher and held the button down. Anti-Cosmo covered his ears as Cosmo's shrieks and Timmy's cries filled the room.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!" Anti-Cosmo screamed out as tears welled in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, but he could still hear Cosmo.

"..."Sanderson glanced at the anti coldly before he swiftly high-kicked him in the face.

"...!" Anti-Cosmo found himself hitting the ground hard. He took his hand away, revealing blood on his fingers.

"You are out of line, my sweet sexy anti." Sanderson whispered, his eyes filled with burning lust as he sat in Anti-Cosmo's lap. He slightly grunted as he adjusted to the weight on top of him. Sanderson pinned the anti's arms above his head and smiled toothily at him.

"...All right...if you don't want to see any more...what say we get a little freaky then?" The anti refused to look into his demonic eyes, until the pixie started moving his hips.

"S...Stop...you're making me...feel good..." Anti-Cosmo gasped. Between hot kisses, Sanderson smacked Anti-Cosmo across the face.

"I don't want to do this to you...but I have no choice..." He groaned, grinding his hips into the anti-fairy's.

"You need...to be punished.." He panted, pulling off his clothes. Anti-Cosmo groaned as Sanderson licked his tongue over his stomach before backhanding him again. The anti struggled to wrestle him off, but the more he tried, the more the pixie resisted.

"Nymphomaniac..." Anti-Cosmo mumbled as he allowed the pixie to ravish him. Sanderson put the remote to the side and smirked.

-------------------------------

_...S...someone..pl...please help...us..._The shocks finally stopped.Timmy's body trembled as he tried to get up, but he instead saved his strength by staying on the floor. He looked up to see Cosmo barely concious, and crawled towards him.

_...We can't die like dogs here...it's what he wants..._ Timmy panted, pulling the fairy out the bedroom and into the the hallway.

_...I...It hurts...so..much..._ He pushed open the fire escape door nearby and slowly tugged Cosmo with him.

_...Stay with me! D...Don't pass out Cos!_ Timmy dragged Cosmo's twitching body up the stairs. Each time he went up a step, he agonizingly grabbed the banister and pulled Cosmo up. He cried out in frustration as his legs threatened to collapse under him.

"...You hear that?" Thompson said, cocking his head to the side. Wanda and HP stopped to listen as thumps sounded from the fire escape.

"COSMO! TIMMY! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Wanda cried as she kicked open the fire door and found them on the ground. Timmy fell in her arms as she hugged him tightly.

"I...I thought I'd never see you both ever again.." She whispered, reaching out with an arm and burying her face in Cosmo's hair. Timmy exhaustingly indicated to the bruises, red marks, and scratches on both of them.

"I love you...I love you...I love you...I'll never let you out of my sight again..." She repeated as she rocked her significant other. Cosmo managed to smile.

"I love you too...Wanda..I...I'm sorry for...e...everything..." He then drifted off into unconciousness once again. Wanda looked at the remaining group.

"We're the only h...hope for Fairy World now..." The pink haired fairy murmured. HP looked at everyone.

"Well, what can I do?" He asked.

"All pixies are loyal to the one in charge of Pixies, Inc, and t...that is you, right?" Timmy asked calmly.

"No...because Sanders.." He started.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE BASTARD?" He snarled. HP winced in fear, not bothering to hide it.

"...What he's trying to say is...you are still alive...so eventually the pixies have to get word of it...if someone is willing to infiltrate Sanderson's all-knowing eye or whatever dark power he possesses." Wanda explained, gently combing her fingers through Cosmo's hair.

"He's a psychotic psychic." Thompson said.

"...Um, thank you, James. ...So we need all the allies we can get if he supposedly will declare war on us." HP said.

"All the pixies who dislike Sanderson will join our cause...or at least convince others to betray him."

"...Exactly." HP blinked as he stared out the window of the room they were in.

"But...how will we do it...without him knowing?" He questioned, gesturing to the spread of buildings and city-like structures outside.Thompson smiled.

"I have somewhat of a big mouth to use."

------------------------------

"Oh gods..." Anti-Cosmo groaned as Sanderson nipped at his skin playfully before he took out his cell phone and dialed it. A voice answered on the other side.

"Sir...what's your decision?" A cruel grin appeared on the pixie's face.

"...We'll be ruling Fairy World by the end of the day tomorrow." He whispered into the phone before he shut it off.

"You sick...freak." Anti-Cosmo moaned as he leaned his head against his naked chest.

"...Hmm...you're not so normal yourself, but I need a favor from you." Sanderson uttered into his ear, making him shiver. He pinged up a letter and waved it in front of Anti-Cosmo's nose.

"...I need this letter delivered by Jorgen today...it's a little...party invitation I created. You don't need to personally deliver it, just...leave it on his desk or something...and afterwards, come back if you want me to ravish you once more..." Anti-Cosmo lifted himself off the pixie and took the letter, but not without a burning kiss from the other man. Once Sanderson let go, he poofed away.

"...Traitor." Sanderson crooned devilishly, licking his fingers.

-----------------------------

Jorgen stared at the letter in his hand before he crumpled it angrily and burnt it in his hand. He turned to a nearby fairy.

"SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES! WE'LL NEED EVERY TROOP OUT THERE!" He growled at her. The terrified fairy flew out of there quickly. Jorgen stood up and swung his gigantic wand at a nearby pillar, cleanly turning it into rubble.

"If it's a war Sanderson wants..it's a war he'll get! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MIND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"


	23. War Loss And Love

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.22- War, Loss, And Love**

**Don't own 'Ghost of You' By My Chemical Romance, or FOP.**

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together_

"...Today's the day, troops..." Cosmo gripped Wanda's hand, and squeezed it tightly, looking into her eyes. They stood amongst the ranks of the fairy army, close as two people could be. Timmy stood next to them, glad that they were all back together again.

"War...one of the very things that we all depise...men and women who give their lives so we can live as we wish...their sacrifices will not be in vain...especially if pixies are involved..." Jorgen continued.

_  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

"I know that it has been a while since we were at war with them thousands of years ago, but this time there are innocent people involved..." He looked at a map in the wall and pointed at Pixies, Inc.

"Our target is Sanderson, and Sanderson only...many pixies are innocent and had nothing to do with his evil plans...but there are some who he frightened into working for him, others in cahoots...we need to try and keep the number of deaths to a minimum...because in a way this is a war against terrorism...but unlike down on Earth, he is an actual threat to our world...DEPLOY!"

----------------------------

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see_

Sanderson looked extremely handsome as he stood on the Pixies, Inc. sign, dressed in soldier's uniform. He quietly smoked a cigarette for a few minutes before he smiled and dropped the stub, grounding it under his heel. He then slowly lifted a finger and pointed at the forces heading towards them. About a few thousand troops were under his command, waiting for his signal patiently.

_  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
_

"...I'm not interested in prisoners..." Sanderson said, blowing out a smoke ring.

"...Kill them all." The pixies started moving forward, yelling a battle cry. Jorgen didn't look afraid as he watched Sanderson's troops coming for theirs. Wanda tightened her grip on her wand, shaking slightly. Timmy stood next to her, also shaking in his boots.

_Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

...It was time.

"...Think of your loved ones that suffered! Think of our beloved world!" Wanda yelled, brandishing her wand high. The fairy troops bellowed out a war cry as they started moving foward, magic blasts firing from their wand guns.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

"FIRE!" Sanderson yelled. Several pixies unleashed a barrage of magical bullets from their machine guns, aiming them towards the troops. Several fairies cried out as they slumped to the ground, never to move again. Wanda pushed back all the pixies in her way, occasionally using her wand on a couple of them who woudn't let her through. She didn't want any of them...she wanted to kill Sanderon herself. Timmy saw that the evil prince's forces were overwheliming them, and Jorgen yelled out for the troops to move. The fairies obeyed, flying away as quickly as they could.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are_

Wanda ignored magic bullets hitting all over the place as she pressed her back against a broken piece of wall, reloading her gun. A young fairy beside her looked scared as bullets littered the ground beside him. She was about to tell him it was okay, but he was suddenly shot in the leg. He cried out and clutched at his wound, watching his blood seep through his uniform.

_  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?_

She quickly pulled him towards her to help him, but he was shot through the skull and died in her arms. She tried not to cry as she pushed the dead soldier off her. The medics were trying their best to save others as she watched them tending to wounds and injuries as magic whizzed over their heads.

"Wanda..." She spun to see Timmy huddled behind a small pile of rocks as he clutched his gun tightly in his hands. His face was pale and looked like he had been crying.

"Timmy, get out of here! This is not your war!" She yelled. He shook his head as he held his gun, trying to block out cries of pain.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

"I won't s...s...sit around here and watch this from f...f...far away...I want to do something about i...it!" He stammered. He shrieked as a grenade exploded nearby, blowing limbs off. Wanda pressed her dog tag to her lips before she got up and fired at the pixies with the machine guns. She saw that Sanderson's hand was twitching with the urge to kill, and followed where he was looking.

"...No.." She whispered as she saw that Jorgen was nearby.

In the meantime, Cosmo was directing troops expertly, telling them to use the tactic of guerilla warfare. He gritted his teeth in pain as he was shot in the shoulder, and fell to the ground. As he retracted his hand, he saw that his blood was quickly seeping through his wound rapidly, and if he didn't patch it up, he would die.

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_

"...Dammit.." He winced as he tore off a piece of his uniform and tied it around his shoulder, using his teeth to pull it tight.

----------------------------

Sanderson quietly watched from atop his perch and smiled.

"I grow tired of this petty fight..." He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind a fairy, swiping his head off. He was dead before he knew what happened. Some soldiers aimed their guns at him, but he somehow avoided the magic bullets and pulled the blade across their throats. Seeing that his troops were being massacred by Sanderson, Jorgen fought off a few pixies and charged at Sanderson. He merely sidestepped him and kicked him in the back, making him sprawl in the mud.

"...BASTARD!" Jorgen snarled. He lifted his wand and sent a angry blast of magic at him, but it flew over Sanderson as he did an aerial over it. As soon as he touched the ground, he flew at the muscled fairy and slashed his scythe at him. Jorgen managed to block the evil prince's attack with the handle of his wand as the razor-sharp blade came within an inch of his face. Sanderson smirked as he drew back the scythe and attacked again. Jorgen couldn't hold him off when he was on the ground, so he grabbed a handful of mud and flung it at his face. Sanderson howled, swinging his weapon blindly around. The edge of the scythe caught Jorgen in the stomach, scratching him as he crawled backwards.

"COWARD!" Sanderson roared as an aura of darkness appeared around him. He wiped the mud from his eyes and stared at Jorgen as they stood in the middle of the battlefield, magic blasts barely mising them. He flew at him enraged, when Wanda poofed Jorgen out of the way. The blade hit the ground just as Jorgen's feet cleared the way.

"You okay?" Wanda asekd as they huddled behind a boulder. Jorgen nodded before he brandshed his wand in his hand.

"Thank you, Wanda...I didn't expect you to save my life after what I've did to you and Cosmo." Jorgen said rather uncomfortably. Wanda smiled a little as another explosion was heard nearby.

"Hey, even though you do bring us pain every other day...we still think of you as a friend, and..." Jorgen's eyes widened as a shadow fell over them.

"YOU BITCH!" Sanderson snarled angrily and swiped his scythe across Wanda's throat. She staggered backwards, holding her hand to her bleeding neck. Jorgen looked up horrifed at the demonic look in his eye. He pointed at him and smiled coldly.

"You're next, Jorgen." He hissed, and pinged away.

---------------------------------------------

"Wanda, look, I'm actually directing troops! I..." He stopped as he looked around and saw his wife nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the battlefield for her...when he saw the evil pixie...and a familiar pink-haired woman.

"...W...Wanda?" Time seemed to have stopped as Cosmo saw this...Wanda slowly falling to the ground, Sanderson smirking as he stood over her...the blood on the blade...he screamed as he tried to reach out for her, but Timmy held him back as Wanda laid on the ground, bleeding.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

He continued screaming as tears flowed down his face. A medic quickly ran to her and tried to stop the bleeding. Wanda cried out in pain as bullets flew overhead, taking out a few soldiers. He pressed several rolls of gauze to her wound as more soldiers fell to the ground.

"Hurry!" Jorgen ordered the medic. The pink-haired fairy gasped for air as she laid there. It was evident she was going to die, because her life started flashing before her teary eyes.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

All the good times and the bad times...the love that they shared...Timmy...

"C...Cosmo..." She whispered.

"NOOOOO!" Let me go!" Cosmo struggled to get to her, but Timmy held him back, screaming that there was nothing they could do. Wanda's eyes rolled into her head before there was no more movement or breathing from her. Jorgen looked at Cosmo and slowly shook his head in sadness. The green haired fairy could not beleive it...he refused to beleive it...but it happened...Wanda...was dead.

_Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

The only thing he could do was stare into Sanderson's amethyst eyes from across the battlefield...


	24. Devastation

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.23-Devastation**

_'So...much blood...'_ The ground rocked from magic explosions from either side of Cosmo and he held Wanda close to him. He could not stop the tears from running down his face as he rocked her back and forth, stroking her face almost obsessively.

"You can't die...I won't let you...I'll be good...wake up.." His hands trembled as he shook her gently. Jorgen swallowed a lump of grief in his throat before he put a hand on Cosmo's shoulder.

"She's gone, Cosmo..." He said quietly. Cosmo looked up with a tear-filled smile and shook his head.

"Can't be...she's sleeping...I know she is...she'll wake up anytime now...you'll see..." He turned back to Wanda and continued shaking her lifeless body. A sense of foreboding cast over the war-torn land...as if it was pitying these magical creatures. Sanderson merely watched and sneered...until he saw anti-fairies headed hs way, lead by no other than Anti-Cosmo. The shadows underneath him practically fumed, as it represented the rage within the evil man.

"REINFORCEMENTS?" He snarled to himself as he watched the anti troops fly closer. Anti-Cosmo hid his fear by putting on a smirk as he flew closer.

"You're good in the sack, but I think it's time for us to see other people!" He called out gleefully. The pixie prince already knew that he betrayed him, so it didn't matter when he snapped his fingers. The shadows obeyed, transforming into numerous clones of Sanderson. Even though they were soulless, they were as deadly as their sire was.

"Don't back down!" Anti-Cosmo barked at the antis behind him. They watched as scythes and other weapons materialized into their hands, and stood in a line. The antis smirked at the feeble amount of clones...which numbered about 100 to 10,000 antis. But Sanderson didn't rise to dictator for nothing...he smiled lethally.

"Kill." And with that, the clones attacked. Cosmo whimpered as battles raged around him...he had never been in a war...but he had heard of one that happened a long time ago...his grandfather had fought in it against the pixies for control over Fairy World...and he barely got out alive.

_'I thank the gods that I'm still alive, and is blessed to have a grandson like you.' A light-green haired old fairy named Cosmos said as he whittled a piece of wood. A cane stood by him, his trusty wand disguised as a harmless walking stick._

_'Pixies...don't let that businessy personality fool you, Cosmo. They're fierce, proud warriors under all that gray...never underestimate them...'_

_'Why?" Cosmo asked. Cosmos looked over his glasses at him._

_"They're tricky folk...they'll sooner kill you...especially since the kinder, former leader of Pixies, Inc. had recently gave up his old post to a younger pixie named HP...who knows what they'll do to Fairy World...especially if they're an even crueler pixie after him...'_

"A...Am I going to die too?" Cosmo wondered as he looked up at the gray sky, which reminded him of death, destruction, depression...basically a reminder of everything that had happened. He continued stroking Wanda's face, feeling the warmth slowly slip out of her.

"Would it be so bad...if I was to die too?" He asked softly as the sounds of the battle rang in his ears. Most of the pixie and fairy troops halted their fighting to watch the other battle, as if they were spectators...with both sides taking this distraction as a opportunity to reassemble themselves, get the wounded off the battlefield, and rethink their strategies.

"...DAMN!" Anti-Cosmo narrowly avoided a mace to his head, bashing another anti that was behind him. The shadows attacked relentlessly, barreling each anti until they saw an opportunity to kill. Weapons did not work, as it merely materialized through the shadows...while they were solid enough to due insane amounts of damage to their anti opponents.

"FUCK!" Anti-Cosmo swore as a shadow slashed him across the chest. Jorgen had a hard time defnding himself and making sure Wanda's body was in a safe place. Each shadow cackled as it terrorized and split into many more clones, each being as dangerous as the former from whence it came...until it overwhelmed the anti's forces.

"...Don't give in." Anti-Cosmo gritted his teeth as the shadows slowly circled the remains of his troops into a group. In the meantime, Timmy snuck behind Sanderson with his gun, and bashed him in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out. The pixie dropped to the ground out cold, his scythe clattering to the ground beside him. The boy let out a intense sigh of relief as he turned around to face the battlefield, and picked up the scythe. It was time to announce the war was over...that they could all stop fighting...that they could all finally realized that it was the end of Sanderson's dictatorship...that everything was going to be normal again. Timmy felt a sense of proudness as he stood over Sanderson's still form...

"I captured your leader!" Timmy yelled, holding up Sanderson's scythe. The shadows halted before they slowly sunk away, disappearing in mid air. Anti-Cosmo blinked slowly as he brought down his wand. He looked around seeing that the Sandeson clones were gone, but he ordered his troops to be on guard in case they came back.

"What?"

"The war's over?"

"Did that boy...?" At first people didn't realize what was going on, until Cosmo saw Sanderson stir and slowly ping up his pistol. With an evil grin he slowly aimed it at Timmy's back, cocking back the hammer.

"...TIMMY!" Cosmo screamed. Sanderson didn't bat an eye as he pulled the trigger, and shot Timmy in the back. The boy's eyes widened as a shock of pain moved through his body...and he looked down to see a bullet hole in him...and his blood slowly pouring from his body. He clutched at the wound, watching his fingers turn red before he dropped to his knees and tears once more poured down his cheeks.

"...W...Why?" He shuddered at the pixie. Sanderson pulled Timmy's face towards his almost gently...but his eyes were still filled with darkness.

"Everyone has to die sooner or later, love...your death just came at a inconvienient time..." he kissed him on the lips, tasting his blood as if it were a fine wine.

"...Too bad..." He aimed the pistol once again at Timmy, when there was a blood-curdling scream. Sanderson turned just in time to see a foot smash into his face and sent him crashing through a gray building. The boy stood still for a few seconds before a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"C...Cosmo?" Timmy whispered as two fairies quickly flew Timmy away to the nearby medic tent. The green-haired fairy said nothing as he stood in front of the boy, a glare slowly forming on his face. This wasn't the look of a calm, sensible Cosmo...this was the look...of an avenger. An avenger that wanted to avenge everything that the pixie destroyed...lives...families...peace...and especially the two most improtant people in his life...Wanda and Timmy. Sanderson sat up amongst the rubble in the 46th floor and rubbed his cheek, smiling toothily. He picked himself up and brushed the glass off his clothes and fixed his sunglasses with merely a smirk.

"At last...I get a real fight." Cosmo jumped down from the bluff they were on and stood facing the broken building.

"Bring it." With that said, both men charged at one another, their auras at dangerous levels of rage, anger, sorrow...and darkness. An explosion of bright light engulfed everything as they met...

-------------------

Meh: Wow! And to think I was going to abandon this fic! Good thing people reminded me...

Sanderson: You're a bad authoress, Obi! Abandoning your fic when it's not finished yet!

Meh: Oh hush you. I've been extremely busy.

Sanderson: Bah. That's what you always say.

Meh: But I have!

Sanderson: Yeah yeah sure...

Meh: In the meantime, next chapter...the most coolest kick-ass battle this side of Fairy World...Cosmo vs Sanderson! Who will win?


	25. Only One

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.24-Only One**

(bows frantically) I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Sanderson: Cuz you're a lazy bum!

I knowwwwwwwwwwww. DX

Sanderson: And that you're mean to your readers because they've been waiting!

Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Well I've been busy! DX

Sanderson: My foot! Not to mention you are a poopy head. So there. uu

(... glares)

Sanderson: ...Hehehehh. (bolts away)

----------------------

The bright light engulfed everything for a few moments before it quickly washed away, revealing Cosmo and Sanderson. Their hands were locked, as if trying to push one another away, their eyes just glaring at one another.

"Y...You won't win! I won't let you!" Cosmo gritted his teeth as his green aura flared dangerously with his words. Sanderson just smiled for a few seconds and suddenly pulled Cosmo towards him, kneeing him in the gut hard. The fairy gasped in pain before the pixie elbowed him in the back and sent him crashing into the streets below.

"...Ergh..." Cosmo touched the ground at the last minute and tried to catch his breath before he was attacked again. He rolled quickly as Sanderson hit the ground with his foot a few seconds later, and flew backwards from the pixie.

"Oh really?" Cosmo watched as Sanderson charge after him with 'kill' written into his handsome features before he hit the wall behind him. The fairy saw a foot coming at him, and quickly jumped up, dishing his own kick at Sanderson. The pixie blocked and grabbed Cosmo's foot in midair, swinging him into the wall.

The fairy winced in pain as his back hit the brick, but Sanderson wasn't done yet. He swung Cosmo into another wall and sneered as he let go of his foot, making him soar head-first. Cosmo managed to turn his body around and plant his feet onto the wall, pushing off and flying towards the pixie. He pulled back before punching Sanderson in the jaw several times, then turned around and kicked him in the face.

"BASTARD!" He yelled as he watched Sanderson crash through several more buildings behind him. He rubbed his hands as he looked for the pixie in the rubble. Silence only greeted him as the smoke slowly disappeared.

"...Where are you...I know you're around here..." Cosmo whispered to himself as he touched the somewhat muddy ground. He didn't notice a hand slowly snake around his ankle before it clamped down and firmly grabbed him. He looked down and saw that a hand was clinging onto him, and he shrieked.

"ZOMBIE!" Cosmo frantically tried to shake off the hand, half angry, and half scared out of his wits. His shrieks were cut off as a foot smashed against his face, dirt flying around. Cosmo fell to the ground just in time to see Sanderson shake the dirt off his clothes and start strangling him.

"Die, you stupid fuck! Die!" He snarled. Cosmo gasped for air as Sandeson's grip around his throat tightened. He kept one hand on him to keep from being strangled, while his other hand searched on the ground for something to hit the pixie with. His fingers stumbled upon a small metal pipe, perhaps broken off from the water pipes, and whacked Sanderson across the head with it. **CLANG!** The pixie yelled in pain and rolled off him.

"YOU SON OF A...!" Cosmo quickly breathed in air and proceeded to hit him again when his pipe came in contact with a lethal-looking fireplace poker, its ends looking painfully sharp. Sanderson gritted his teeth as he sat up, holding the poker. A smear of blood was on his cheek as his eyes became enraged once more.

"I'll KILL YOU!" He let out a cry and swung the poker. Cosmo continously blocked with the pipe as the clangs echoed through the ruins of the pixie city. Sanderson feigned a swing and caught the fairy off guard, ripping through his shirt with one of the sharp ends.

Cosmo yelled in pain as a bloody wound appeared across his chest. Sanderson took this opportunity to punch Cosmo in the face and send him flying off farther into the city. The fairy hit the ground several minutes later, the road underneath him cracking as he slid to a stop on the concrete.

"Ohh..this hurts.." He groaned. Sanderson pinged in front of him and walked to the side.

"It's supposed to, idjit." He smirked as he stepped on Cosmo's arm and ground his heel in deeply. Cosmo cried out in pain as Sanderson hit the sensitive tissues and muscles. The pixie relished in his cries of pain before he took his foot off and kneeled down.

"It's not supposed to feel good...except to me..." he took the pipe and threw it far away, and used the poker to lift his chin.

"...And nothing is more beautiful than blood, death, sex, and you crying at my feet...or a combination of all four." Cosmo whimpered as the pain from the wound stung horribly as Sanderson placed his hand on his skin.

"...Does it hurt?" He cooed. When Cosmo didn't say anything after a few seconds, he put down the poker and backhanded Cosmo across the face.

"Answer me, FOOL! Does it hurt!" The fairy nodded weakly before Sanderson smiled.

"...I shall have to take care of that nasty-wasty wound then, hmm?" The pixie ripped open Cosmo's blood stained shirt and surveyed the slash he gave him. His fingers expertly ran across his smooth skin, making Cosmo flinch.

"Poor puppy...I hurt you too much while I was playing with you. Here, let me clean you up..." He purred as he lowered his head and gently lapped up the blood on his chest.

"G...get off...off me..." Cosmo gritted his teeth as he watched him. Sanderson ignored him and ran his tongue over Cosmo's wound rather tantalizingly, moving his tongue like some hungry kitten.

"Puppy needs to be taken care of..." Sanderson said happily as he nudged himself between his legs and kept on licking him.

"G...Get off me!" Cosmo growled, trying to sit up and push him off. The pixie ignored him once again and worked at his pants, causing Cosmo to blush like a tomato.

"GET OFF ME!" Cosmo yelled, finally shoving Sanderson away and getting up shakingly. Sanderson licked his lips and growled at the fairy.

"...Every time I try to help you...well no matter..." He slid his boot under the poker and kicked his foot, catching the metal rod in his hand and swinging it like a drum major.

"I'll just pleasure myself with your dead body." He smirked. Cosmo breathed and glared at Sanderson.

"N...Normally I would say the last part, but you've already beat me to it..." The pixie grinned devillisly.

"Less talking, more fighting." With that, Sanderson charged at Cosmo again. The fairy had no time to react as Sanderson swung the poker and caught him in the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cosmo screamed as it jabbed deeply into him, and hurt just as equally as it was pulled out. Cosmo scrambled to get away from him, but he was kicked and rolled all over the place, Sanderson cackling as he followed him.

"Aren't you having a much fun as I am?" He asked as he watched Cosmo hit a rock and lay still. He pushed him with his boot.

"Eh? Eh?" Sanderson bent down and grabbed the fairy by his hair and poked him.

"You dead yet?" The pixie dropped him and kept pushing him with his foot. At that point, the fairy decided enough was enough. He opened his eyes and yelled as he charged a blast of magic in his hand, and punched the evil pixie in the gut with all his strength.

"DIE!" Sanderson coughed up blood as he doubled over in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Y...you..." He proceeded to blast Cosmo, but he found his own pistol aimed between the eyes.

"...I win..." Cosmo whispered.


	26. Sing For Absolution

**Amethyst Ice**

**Ch.25-Sing For Absolution**

**Don't own the song, 'Sing For Absolution' by Muse. Nor FOP.**

"...Go ahead...shoot me. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Sanderson sneered. Cosmo hated to admit it...but yes, he did want to blow out his brains at that moment...it was his chance to redeem himself for being stupid all these years...to everyone. His finger trembled on the trigger as he looked down at Sanderson angrily.

"Shut up." He growled.

"You don't have the guts to do i…it." The pixie jeered. Cosmo's trigger finger trembled harder as the pixie reached up to grab the pistol.

"Don't move! Or you'll regret it!" Cosmo threatened, pulling back the hammer. Sanderson pulled away and glowered at him.

"Pfft. Don't make me laugh." The fairy glared back at him, still trembling.

"T…Try me." He said. Sanderson smirked.

"…Shoot me then. Be a man!" He snarled and leapt at the fairy. Cosmo squeezed his eyes tight and aimed the gun at him. **BLAM!**

"FUCK!" Sanderson hissed as he grabbed his leg in pain. He didn't think the fairy had the guts. Cosmo had tears coming out of his eyes as his hands shook wildly.

"I..I t…told y...you! Y…You didn't l...listen!" Sanderson looked at the blood spreading across his thigh.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU SHOT ME IN THE THIGH!" Cosmo blinked as Sanderson screamed at him, complete with veins popping out of his head in a chibi way.

'_Uh, no duh..'_

"YOU SHOT ME IN THE FRICKIN THIGH!" Cosmo just stared at Sanderson as he ranted about how he was going to kill him in a multitude of ways while clutching his leg. He wouldn't have taken the pixie seriously if he wasn't scared out of his wits.

"…SON OF A BITCH! YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!" Sanderson punched Cosmo in the back of the leg. The fairy yelled in pain as he fell to his knees, the gun skittering to the ground in one motion. But before Sanderson could deal any more punches, he felt something press against his back.

"…..Don't move…you're under arrest." Sanderson turned his head and saw that Jorgen and about a few hundred soldiers were aiming their wands at him, not one of them happy or glad to see that he was alive…

"………….Goddammit." He muttered.

-------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to slow down as Sanderson walked through the rain with many armed guards towards the courthouse, with many reporters from the pooferazzi following after them. The black umbrellas seemed to ironically represent what was going to happen to him as the rain continued pouring in torrents, soaking Sanderson to the bone.

"Mr. Sanderson, is it true you tried to kill us all?"

"Mr. Sanderson, how do you feel knowing you might get the death penalty for doing all this?"

"Mr. Sanderson…are you really psychotic as everyone claims you are? That you tried to commit genocide?"

"Mr. Sanderson, you do realize that you are public enemy number one, according to polls?"

"Mr. Sanderson, Mr. HP is alive, so that means that Pixies, Inc. is liberated from your iron ruling?"

"All right, all right...that's enough..." As they reached the doors of the courthouse, the guards managed to send pooferazzi away and shut the doors behind them. Inside, Sanderson cringed at being in a lighted room, having been in darkness for a long time. As he walked down the middle of the courthouse, many glared at him, but he merely just shrugged it off as they sat him down at the desk.

_Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful_

"...Kinda ironic that I'm representing you, eh?" Fairy Mason asked, fixing up his notes.

"...There's no use in trying to prove me innocent, Mr. Mason...I know what I have done, and I don't regret a single thing." Sanderson answered quietly. Fairy Mason blinked at him.

"But then what was the point of hiring me?" Sanderson glanced at him.

"Merely entertainment..." Suddenly, the gavel banged on the desk of the Fairy Council, silencing the noise in the room.

"The court is now in session. Edward Sanders Sanderson...you are charged for the crimes of murder, sexual abuse, torture, rape, usage of dark magic, and attempted genocide. How do you plead?" A Fairy Council member asked, looking over papers. The pixie smiled as he sat in a chair in the middle of the courtroom, wearing handcuffs that prevented him from using any magic.

"Innocent." There came a roar of protests from the families of those that he killed, even insults and other things. Another council member banged a gavel on the platform.

_Tip toe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew_

"Silence!" He put down the gavel and looked at Sanderson.

"You are aware that there are many witnesses that can testify against you?"

"Yes."

_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace  
ooh_

"Then why do you call yourself innocent, when the blood of innocents stain your hands, young one?" Sanderson glanced coldly around, seeing fairies everywhere in the stands. Some winced at his stare, while others glared at him back.

"...I'm only cleansing this world of filth, your Honor." He said.

"But you killed people."

"What the fuck do you think I was trying to do?" Sanderson sneered.

"I obviously wasn't trying to keep them alive." The audience crowed their displeasure at their answer. The judge banged the gavel.

"Order in the court!" The audience grew silent as the judge turned back to Sanderson.

"Seeing that everyone wants your head, I won't allow them to come near you. And there is no way anyone can prove you innocent, not with numerous evidence...so you have a choice. You either remain in jail for eternity, you get exiled to Earth, which means wings torn, magic taken away, and live the rest of your life as a human, or...punishment." Sanderson scowled at his choices.

"Is that it? No death penatly? " He laughed, mocking the court. The judge grew irritated.

"Do you really want to die that badly?" He asked. Sanderson put on a comical grin and nodded like a little kid.

"...It's not like you can kill me anyway..." The crowd heard this.

"PUNISH HIM!" The judge tried to get oder, but seeing that the crowd was going to start a riot, he sighed and banged the gavel.

"Fine, we of the court find you guilty, Mr. Sanderson...you will recieve whipping as punishment...then jailed for eternity." The pixie smiled as he was hauled away from the chair he sat in. He smirked as the doors closed behind him...

-------------------------------------

_There's no where left to hide  
In no one to confide  
The truth burns deep inside  
And will never die_

----------------------------

The fairy guards hooked Sanderson's handcuffs on a hook, extending his arms upward as the courthouse emptied and crowded around the platform he stood on. The pixie grinned almost insanely at them as they ripped off his shirt, the rain quickly cooling down his body.

"You may use only one article of clothing to bite down on." One of the guards instructed. The pixie gestured at his tie, and it was placed into his mouth. And with that done, the guard pulled back his arm, and let the whip touch him lightly. He shivered at the burn, and moaned through his tie. He didn't think being whipped felt so good to him...maybe he should've been nicer to the green-haired moron and his brat.

_'Ohhhhhh...gods...more..'_ The crowd noticed he was being pleasured by the pain, so they jeered at the guard to whip him harder. Sanderson tried not to make any noise as he was whipped repeatedly across the back over and over again. He could feel his blood running down his back, which he imagined would be bloody and scarred. He clenched the tie in his teeth, biting down on it to take his mind off the pain. The crowds jeered around him, shouting insults at him.

_Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful_

_'Ohhhh...i...it feels so good...' _Sanderson moaned through his tie, his sexual animal side raging inside him, wanting to be let out. He wasn't going to let this whipping turn him weak. Oh no...it just only made him stronger as the rain fell onto his wounds, stinging them like hell. He looked downwards and saw that he desperately wanted to be touched.

"Had enough?" The fairy guard asked gruffly as he rolled up the whip to take another slash to his back. The pixie said nothing but pant slightly, his eyes full of lust as he stared straight outwards at the crowd. The rain felt so good on him...the stinging felt even better...wanted being touched in front of a fairy crowd that hated him would make him happy...but all good things eventually come to an end. He spat out his tie and sneered.

_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
Falling from your grace  
_

"You underestimate me, fools!" The crowd watched in amazement as Sanderson hauled himself upward using only the cuffs, and hooked his legs around the hook, yanking the cuffs off it. He then jumped down and threw himself into the crowd. Some didn't have time to react as he used their heads like stepping stones and made his way across the crowd. They tried to grab him, but he was too quick as he reached the end and jumped down to the ground,

"GET HIM!" The guards shouted as they pushed and shoved to get at their prisoner. The pixie ran before he found himself at a dead end.

_'Fuck.' _He thought as he stared at the high wall. He couldn't use magic, nor could he float. Sanderson turned and quietly stood in front of a wall, staring at the fairy soldiers stationed in a line in front of him. If he was going to die...he was going to face them like a man...

_Sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
Falling from your grace _

yeah

"You do realize I will eventually come back to kill you all." He said casually. The Fairy Council poofed behind the line of guards, shaking their head at him in pity.

"Then it shall be enforced. Considering your acts today, you deserve to die, Mr. Sanderson. A dangerous criminal like you shouldn't deserve to live. So before we execute you, is there anything you'd like to say one last time?" They asked. Sanderson grinned slowly, making the guards glance uneasily at one another before they loaded their guns.

_Now wrongs remain unrectified  
And our souls won't be exhumed_

"...I'll see you all in Hell." He sneered. The Fairy Council shook their heads before they gave the signal. Shots then rang throughout the air.


	27. Epilogue

**Amethyst Ice**

**Epilogue**

"...This young pixie certainly intrigued me." A voice said, looking at a crystal ball.

"I wouldn't go near him, if we were you, Clockwork.." The hooded figures said.

"What's the difference? He was about the same as Dark Danny..." Clockwork snorted.

"He was unlike Dark Danny...this creature was not of our world...he was powerful..he was one that was not to be taken lightly...but look what happened...so many innocent lives..."

"He was evil, I got it." Clockwork interrupted, looking into the mirror behind him. The hooded figures looked, and saw another world before them...

-------------------------

_"...The notorious pixie Sanderson, despite his choices to either be imprisoned in Fairy World Jail or exiled to earth, has chosen to be shot instead for trying to escape Fairy World..." _

Two figures lay huddled in a blanket on the couch, one crying and holding a jar full of pink dust in one hand and a bottle of alchohol in the other, while the other figure gently conforted him. Both had came back from a battle that torn their lives apart...and tore someone very precious away from them. The pain of losing Wanda finally drove the green-haired fairy to the only thing he could think of to try and forget all this. Alchohol. Empty nectar bottles littered the floor, ranging from in front of the TV to a small pile by the couch. Cosmo was willing o do anything to make the pain go away.

_"...His cohorts, ones who have been working with him, is taken into cusody as of today...most likely as war criminals...the rest of the pixie people having no idea what was happening under their noses...most in horror at what the former assisant to the Head Pixie had done to Fairy World..."_

"I wissh I told her how much I really loved her...before she died..." Cosmo whispered. Timmy tried to pull the bottle of alchohol away from him.

"Cosmo, please...stop trying to drink your sorrows away..." he pleaded. The fairy glared at him and yanked the half-empty bottle from his hands.

"SHHUDAPPPPPP! YOU DUUNT KNOW MY PAINNNNNNN!" He wailed before he swigged out of it.

"Cosmo, please!" Timmy begged. He didn't want to see his only godparent sentence the rest of his immortal life to drinking. He deperately needed Cosmo to refocus himself, and it was hard enough that he wasn't intelligent...and beng drunk just made it worse. Timmy wracked his brain to think of something, and eyed the 50 million dollar vase on the pedestal nearby. It was worth a shot. He edged toward the vase and cradled it gently in his arms before he raised it above his godparent.

_'I'm so sorry...but it has to be done...' _Timmy stopped in mid-air as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the TV, already putting Cosmo in a bad mood than he already was.

"You shtupid cloud! MOVE!" He snarled from the couch as he clutched the jar of Wanda's dust. He threw the now empty bottle, but the figure moved his head, and it crashed into the wall behind him. Timmy's eyes grew wide as the figure towered over him, and he dropped the vase.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, backing away. The only thing stopping him was the wall behind him as Timmy whimpered and cowered.

"I'll be good master...I'll be good master...I'll be good master...I'll be good master..." He repeated over and over as he rocked himself. The figure blinked as he realized his appearance frightened the small boy and finally stepped into the light of the TV. He constanly changed from childhood, to an adult, and to old age.

"...My name is Clockwork...you can say that I'm a friend." Timmy shook his head violently, his eyes shut. Clockwork reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to assure him he wasn't going to hurt him. Timmy shrunk back even more, shivering. The cloaked figure sighed.

"Sanderson's done more damage that I thought. He literally drove this boy mad..." He mumbled to himself. His thoughts were interrupted a second later.

"The lasht time shomeone told us that, he ended up being Hitler." Cosmo muttered bitterly. Clockwork turned to see the drunk fairy on the couch and wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, I realize that, Cosmo."

"...HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMESH? YOU WORK FOR HIM?" He yelled. Clockwork shushed the fairy.

"Fortunately, no. I've been watching terrible events unfold in this world, and I figured I'd step in and change things. You really don't deserve this." He added.

"...YOU SCHARED TIMMEH!" Cosmo cried as he tried to stand up.

"You..YOU remind HIM of...th...that basthrad PIXIE!" He drunkenly pointed. Clockwork held his hands up.

"I assure you, I am not Sanderson. I want to help you."

"YAHHHH YOUUUUU CAN HELP...BY GETTING THE HELL OUTTTTTT!" Cosmo yelled, heading towards the door but ran into a wall. Timmy emerged from the back of the couch, a little calmer, but still jittery.

"...H...help?" He asked.

"CUPCAKESHHH I MISSSH YOUUU." Cosmo sobbed uncontrollably as he leaned against the front door.

"I can help you bring her back to life, but of course, there are consequences if you do take this choice..." Clockwork continued. He waved his staff, showing an image in front of them.

"I will be going back in time minutes before she was killed by Sanderson. But if I save her, that means he will still be alive and still wreaking havoc upon everything."

"But Sanderson was shot dead. You saw it on the news." Timmy interrupted.

"True, but listen to what I'm saying...if I change events in the last few days, then there's a chance that Wanda will NOT end up dead." Clockwork explained.

"..I don't get it." Timmy mumbled. Clockwork sighed, but he understood the pain they were going through at that time.

"..Simply put, I can turn back time and make sure Wanda is not dead. But of course, this will change things a bit...one of those things is Sanderson might not be captured and put to death." Timmy looked at Cosmo, and then back at the jar of pink dust.

"...What happens if we don't choose this option?"

"I leave you alone, and you continue living this way for the rest of your life." Timmy's eyes started to mist over. That would mean that he would get to keep Cosmo because of his misery, but Wanda would never be around. It was already hard enough having godparents taken away from him the first three times...he couldn't stand the fact that he only had one...and that they were both miserable. That wasn't a way to live. He wiped his tears away and looked up at Clockwork.

"I don't care if Sanderson ends up alive again...we want Wanda back." At that point Cosmo passed out and hit the floor.

"But right after Cosmo wakes up." Timmy said sheepishly as he dragged Cosmo back onto the couch. Clockwork nodded, and waved his staff again, fast forwarding until it was the next morning.

---------------------

"...The hell?" Cosmo groaned as the sunlight hit him in the eyelids.

"Gods, I feel horrible..."

"You have a hangover, Cosmo." Clockworrk said. The fairy sat up quickly.

"GAH! Who are you?" A few seconds later Cosmo clutched at his head.

"Fuckkkkkkkkk...it hurts sooo bad..." He groaned. Timmy came in with breakfast on a tray.

"I suggest puking before eating." He managed to smile.

"I...I'm fine! I can hold my alchohol...I..." Cosmo turned a nasty shade of green before he bolted to the bathroom. Timmy placed the tray on the bed as sound of puking sounded from the bathroom.

"...At least I can count on Cosmo to make the day start off bright." Clockwork nodded as they watied for the fairy to finish,

"I'll...I'll never drink again!" Cosmo vowed as he crawled from the doorway.

"About time." Timmy grinned as he helped Cosmo onto the bed.

"Eggs, pancakes, hash browns, milk, toast, and orange juice. Everything we need to make our lives better." Comso reached out and gingerly picked up his fork.

"A...Are we really going...to save her?" Cosmo asked. Clockwork nodded. The fairy smiled as he started eating.

"I'm glad someone hasn't given up on us..."

-----------------------

Breakfast done, and spirits restored, Cosmo and Timmy looked forward to chaging their destinies. They nodded, and Clockwork froze everything except for three of them. He hit the pointy end of his staff onto the ground, and immediately they were pulled to the scene of the battlefield. Cosmo bit his lip and looked at Clockwork.

"How much time do we have to save her?"

"...Two seconds. ...And time...in." Clockwork disappeared.

"You okay?" Wanda asked as they huddled behind a boulder. Jorgen nodded before he brandished his wand in his hand.

"Thank you, Wanda...I didn't expect you to save my life after what I've did to you and Cosmo." Jorgen said rather uncomfortably. Wanda smiled a little as another explosion was heard nearby.

"Hey, even though you do bring us pain every other day...we still think of you as a friend, and..." Jorgen's eyes widened as a shadow fell over them.

"YOU BITCH!" Sanderson snarled angrily and swiped his scythe across Wanda's throat. Suddenly, Cosmo dove in, pushing Wanda out of the way. Sanderson's scythe hit the ground as Cosmo rolled away with Wanda.

"Cosmo?" Wanda asked. The green haired fairy said nothing but hug her tightly.

"I'll make sure you'll never leave my sight again.." He whispered. Wanda blinked.

"Well that's very nice, but kinda inappropriate at this time, right?" Cosmo grinned and just hugged her again. Sanderson slowly lifted up his head as he realized he missed his target. His eyes narrowed as he dislodged the blade from the ground and walked slowly towards them.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" He snarled. Cosmo growled and stood up.

"Wanda, get behind me." The pink-haired fairy was confused, but did what she was told. Sanderson smirked and watched him for a second before wagging his finger at him.

"Naughty puppy...no treats for you." Cosmo merely just smirked.

"As if I'd take treats from a prick like you." Sanderson lifted an eyebrow, wondering what came over Cosmo when.. **CLANG! **Everyone watched as he hit the ground face fist in the mud. Timmy stood behind him, holding a rock.

"...I..I figured if it worked once...it would work twice." He said.

"What?" Wanda asked confusingly. Cosmo took her to the side and relayed the events to her. Sanderson growled as he shook his head minutes later.

"I..I died?" She asked. Cosmo nodded.

"Yes, but Timmy and I came back in time to save you before he...killed...you." Timmy looked over at Clockwork.

"I think we're okay now..." He softly said. The figure nodded, not noticing Sanderson jumped up and ran at him.

"Good...then I shall take my leave and..."

"WATCH OUT!" Timmy yelled. Before they could react, Sanderson snatched the staff from Clockwork.

"YOINK!" he flipped backwards several times before he touched the ground with the staff in his hand.

"Time traveling, eh? Fiesty little thing to use." He smirked.

"NO! Stop him!" Clockwork yelled. Before their eyes, Sanderson ripped open a portal and waved at them.

"So long! I'm off to take over another universe!" He laughed evilly as he threw the staff away and jumped in.

"FOLLOW HIM! QUICK!" Clockwork yelled over the wind. Cosmo, Timmy, and Wanda flew towards the time gate, but it quickly closed.

"Dammit! He got away!" Cosmo gritted his teeth. Clockwork picked up his staff and shook his head.

"This is bad...no one is supposed to break the time contiuum barriers..." He looked at the space where Sanderson disappeared.

"...Then what do we do?" Timmy asked. The cloaked figure glanced at him.

"...We follow him."

--------------------------

Sanderson floated around a green realm for what he thought was several hours...before he stopped in front of a door. He didn't know why he was brought here, but he had a feeling it was important. He slowly opened the door, revealing a small town. It looked like any other human town on Earth...but the name certainly caught his attention.

"...Amity Park...here comes Sandy!" He stepped into the doorway and laughed evilly.

To be continued...


End file.
